FerrisWheelonShrooms
by Lux-9
Summary: Random/Crack Pokemon characters in Ferris Wheel rides! - A list of short, funny, and sweet drabbles between random meet-ups! -BASED IN BLACK & WHITE UNIVERSE!- Who would YOU want to see in the ferris wheel together? R&R!
1. Barry & Bianca

**A/N:** Hai. So, I was thinking that day,_ "What if Whatshisface meets Whatshisface...?" _and then I thought about writing a fanfic about it... Please read! ^-^  
>I was prolly high on shrooms that Mario supplied me with when I wrote this, so.. But hey! Its new! 0<p>

Appreciate, APPRECIATE, my dearies!~

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> If I DID own Pokemon, I would make those characters meet up eventually -.- But alas, I do not (to my dismay!~)

* * *

><p><strong>Barry &amp; Bianca?<strong>

You'd think that the seats across from one another would be occupied, but...

From the distance, one could see the large poke ball shaking in the Ferris Wheel.

The ride shook as the pair of energized teenagers restlessly stared past the window.

"Wow!~"

Bianca breathed- a happy, child-like smile never parting her lips.

"Hey, Bambi! Look at that!"

Barry called from behind her- peeking his head out the exposed window as he stared at the flying Pokemon marching to the east.

_'Bambi?' _Bianca arched her eye brows confusingly as she turned around and rushed to the boy's side- peeking her head out as well.

She giggled.

"Its Bianca!"

Barry blinked his saffron eyes at her, then shrugged, all too quickly, fished his hand inside his pocket.

Then it struck him.

"Gah! I don't have a Pokedex!" He raised his voice as bit, then, lower, as he scratched his head "...forgot to stop by at the lab again..."

Bianca formed an O with her lips, "I have a Pokedex!~" She blurted out excitedly.

"Y-You do?" He asked- leaning in in disbelief.

Bianca closed her eyes and nodded cutely, happily- "Mhm!"

Then, at the corner of his eye, the small pigeon like Pokemon flew past them again.

He gasped- "C-C-C-CUUUUTE!~"

His eyes filled with wonder and awe at the new Pokemon he'd spotted- _'so small and flying at such intense speed!'_

Bambi, er, Bianca opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she watched as the boy awed at the Pokemon. She couldnt help but arch an eye brow at the Pokemon roaming the skies.

With a small tug of her wrist, she was brought back to his attention.

"Bibi! What are those Pokemon called?"

"They're just Pidoves- they're common everywher-"

"Oh! I'm going to catch one!" In the blink of an eye, he fished a Pokeball out and peeked his upper body entirely out of the exposed window.

"Barry, don't!"

She tugged at his shirt just in time before he slipped entirely out.

"Whoa!" His Poke ball fell from his hand as a herd of Pidoves thrashed at him.

"Barry!" Bianca shot her eyes and mouth open as she watched Barry try to shake off the small Pigeon-like Pokemon.

"Hold still! I'll help you!" She picked up her purse with one hand- steadied, and began to slap at the Pokemon, all the while hitting Barry.

"Ow ow ow! Easy Becka!" He squinted his eyes shut, and let out an "oof!" as the last Pidove pecked at his hair before flying off.

Giving him a distance of space, a smile crossed her lips, not resisting the urge to laugh, she burst out into giggles.

Barry's shoulders were coated with Pidove poo, and his face and head were at a mass of greyish, silvery feathers.

He pouted.

"Not funny, Brenda, Brandy...or whatever your name is." He said- spitting out feathers and cleaning off his shoulders.

She giggled and reached a hand to his hair- removing a perfect silver feather.

"Its Bianca. Arceus sakes its not so hard." She smiled, running her finger delicately over the feather, she handed it to him, "Mm?"

Barry frowned and reached a hand to the feather, taking it.

He let out a sigh, "I love Unova."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You know, those two remind me of each other A LOT!

HEY! KEEP IT COMING! PLEASE SUBMIT WHICH COUPLE OF CHARACTERS YOU WANT MET IN FURTHER CHAPTERS! ^O^ Just give me something to look forward to and-

Thanks for reading u.u Now just click on that button *points* yep, right there, and- Hooray! Review!~ ^o^


	2. Hilbert & Ethan

**A/N:** You know... I always thought of Ethan as some kind of card sharp who sleeps with ten girls when he's tired, and thirty when he ain't- That absolutely makes no sense -.-  
>Blame it on Mario!~<p>

His princess was never in that castle- HE'S JUST HALLUCINATING! DX oh help that poor man!

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nope, don't own any- Sigh* Why do I need to remind myself?...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hilbert &amp; Ethan?<em>**

"Elesa, the Shining Beauty!~ is Nimbasa City's gym leader." Ethan began reading in the magazine, his eyes trailing to the poster of Nimbasa City's gym leader- "Oof! That's some dame!" He grinned, folding the magazine to show it to cool, and bored-looking Hilbert, not appetizingly interested as he leaned in against his knees as he sat across from him.

"You'd tap that too, won't you, _Hilbear_?" Ethan grinned- pushing the magazine to Hilbert's face.

Hilbert sighed and pushed the magazine back at him, "I guess. Don't call me Hilbear."

Ethan pouted and closed the magazine, placing it aside. He crossed his arms and crossed his legs.

"Why not? Hilbert is such an old-man name." Then, looking past the window to his left, "I'd certainly rather be called Bunyan than Hilbert. Pfah." He stated at the back of his head.

Hilbert crossed his arms and leaned back against his seat- obviously catching Ethan's remark, but pretending that he didn't. He arched an eye brow unfeelingly.

"And I suppose _Hilbear _is any better?"

Ethan looked back at him- "HELL YEAH! Its such a cool-ass pimp name!"

Hilbert sweat dropped- his eye brow arched still, "Right." He closed his eyes and took in a breath.

"No wonder you're not getting any of the ladies!" Ethan continued- curling his fingers and staring at his nails.

Hilbert opened one eye- looking rather shady under his chocolate brown tussles and cap, _'Like you would...'_

His Xtranciever suddenly vibrated in his pocket, and he unpocketed it.

Ethan raised his eye brows and watched his new "friend" fiddle with some kind of communication device.

"Hey, you." Hilbert started in a soft, yet a playful tone of voice- his face looking nothing but suggestive as he looked down into his device's screen

A bell-chiming sounding giggle came out of the device, and Ethan couldn't help his curiosity.

Hilda, from the screen, blushed upon seeing her boyfriend.

"_**Will I be seeing you tonight?"**_

Hilbert couldn't help the smile in his lips upon seeing her smiling adoringly at him.

"Definitely." He answered solidly.

"Whoa!" Came Ethan's voice- staring down at the young woman in the screen.

Hilda stared confusingly at him, while Hilbert furrowed his eye brows irritably.

"Who's that?"

He asked- smiling at her, before he snatched the device off of Hilbert's hands.

"_**Um..." **_

Hilbert jumped- "Hey! Give that back!"

But Ethan continued moving his Xtranceiver away, "Hey!~" He started flirtatiously as he stared at the beautiful trainer in the screen.

Hilda smiled sideways, nevertheless.

"_**Hey." **_

"Are you and Hilbear dating? Cuz if you aren't, I-"

Hilbert hammer armed Ethan's head and snatched his Xtranceiver back in his hands.

"_**Hilbear?" **_She asked- arching an eye brow with a smirk plastered on her face.

Looking back at Hilda through the screen, he smiled again, "Sorry about that."

She giggled, _**"Is he going to be okay?"**_

Hilbert shrugged, "Sadly."

Smirking, "So, pick you up at 8?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** See? I told you he's a pimp! Looks like Hilbear's gotten the better of him this time!

Anyway, requests, requests!

Please submit the characters you want to be met!

and** REVIEW!**

...or else.. *grumble* *grumble*


	3. Hilda & Wally

**A/N:** I love Wally, I really do. He's just so fucking cute... n.n  
>He wouldn't survive a day with me because I will give him suffocating hugs!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> No, no...*sigh* just, no... -.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hilda &amp; Wally<strong>_

"Hey, now... You alright?" A gentle and firm hand rested against the frail boy's shoulder.

Wally blushed beet red and looked up to face the concerned, and beautiful young woman's face; "I- I'm fine." He assured, wrapping his arms around his stomach; "Please don't worry, H-Hilda." Looking back up at her, he noticed that her deep, sapphire-toned eyes were still interlocked with his.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Standing up from her crouched position, she placed the hand at the back of her neck, "This thing is pretty high, huh?"  
>Crossing her arms, she lightly leaned her back against the glassy window, she chuckled, "Sorry."<p>

Furrowing her eye brows softly, "Never knew you were afraid of heights."

Again, Wally blushed- his lips slowly parting; "Eh..."

Hilda smiled reassuringly and nodded, looking past the window, "It'll only last 15 minutes. If you could just hang on until then..." Her head drifted back to Wally's, and she blushed.

_'So cute!~' _She thought.

For a boy around her age, his facial expression depicted one of a child's, of an angel.

He looks so naive and innocent with his baby face.

Also, she couldn't shake the fact that he reminded her of someone...

Wally blinked uneasingly at the girl who started staring at him through half-lidded eyes; "is...something wrong?" He asked.

Slowly, Hilda shook her head and stood away from the window, her hands falling by her sides.

She placed a hand on her chin, "By the way, Wally..." She started.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her from his lime-toned tussles.

"Are you by any chance related to a man named _N?_" She asked abruptly.

"N?" He furrowed his eye brows confusingly.

"You know..."

Hilda stood on her toes as she did hand gestures, describing the Plasma King, "...really handsome, around this tall..."

Wally just blinked innocently- he was fascinated at how quick and lively the young woman is, actually,...

She reminded him of someone too!

"...and his hair is about that long, and really choppy... sort of like grass~" She continued- a somewhat dreamy look taking over her features.

"Um..." He started.

She snapped her head towards him and clasped her hands together; "Do you know him?"

"Um...No, s-sorry." He answered- smiling innocently in the process.

"Oh." Her face dropped, and he regretted it.

Then, almost immediately, she shrugged her shoulders and crossed a smile across her lips, "Oh well!~ A girl's gotta ask, you know." and her rear fell against the seat across from him, and she crossed her long-toned legs- resting her chin against her hand.

He smiled innocently and settled his shoulders a bit, softly, he cleared his throat, "B-By the way, Hilda..."

Twinging his fingers together nervously, "You don't happen to have a sister, do you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Is it me? or do some Pokemon characters resemble one another? o.o

Anyway, please submit the characters you want met and I...really gotta go! x_x


	4. Ghetsis & Silver

**A/N: **Hai! ^o^ Woot? 2 reviews? (You guys suck! -.- ) Anyway, ^-^ **Blood-red Moonlight** & **xxxDawngirl - **Thanks for reviewing! x3 I will upload the next two chapters for you- I just need to get  
>them in character xD I have to feel high on shrooms, to write something that's high on shrooms- know 'nam'sayin' ? o.o<p>

Anyway- ENJOY! 3.3

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> *presses temples* _Why do I have to go through this again_... No!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ghetsis &amp; Silver?<em>**

A cool, and breezy air caught up to the young red head, and he couldn't help a shiver before folding his arms against his chest.

Ghetsis watched as Silver stand and lean his broad shoulder against the edge of the exposed window.

"...and now he's fallen inlove- what a pathetic and useless child, he is." The evil lord continued- slowly shaking his head in the process. He brought a hand up, and clenched it; "I gave him a full, hearted semi portion of my all- I...I turned him into a man- filled his mind with hatred of all humans, and...this." Ghetsis finished with a sigh.

Not really paying attention to the man's ramblings, Silver formed a small O with his lips and allowed cool-fog to escape his lips- _'Getting colder...'_

"He has become weak!" Ghetsis roared suddenly.

_'Weak?' _

That caught Silver's attention, as he turned his head to face the man.

He formed his hand into a fist and stared at it with stoney, and furious red eyes; "**I was to become a God!**- oh, wait... _That's a line from somewhere.." _Clearing his throat to fix his error, he replayed his dramatic hand gestures again, "I was to RULE the world! **If it weren't for those meddling kids**- _oh, wait..."_

Silver arched an eye brow, then it occurred to him...

_'Why am I here? And who the fuck is this old son of a f-'_

"Silver..." Ghetsis started- interrupting the young man's train of thought.

He arched his eye brows- "How the hell do you know my name?" He snapped- standing up straight with his fists clenched by his sides.

Ghetsis was now getting slightly infuriated- his rant had brought him more rage and hatred, and now this man was trying to get on his nerves. Ghetsis mentally chuckled- _'Try, and try. __**Good, bad, I'm the guy with the gun.**__'_

Ghetsis glared intensely at Silver; "Because I do! Now sit your ass down, you good for nothing meat head, or so help me God I will court-martial that frilly ass of yours!"

Silver took back- tightening his jaw, and furrowing his eye brows. He let out a scoff, "Okay." _'Jesus...' _and his rear his the seat behind him.

Ghetsis cleared his throat, "Good. Now, for the matter at hand..."

From out of nowhere, Ghetsis handed Silver a small pile of papers along with a fancy fountain pen.

Silver raised an eye brow confusingly and took the papers and pen- he let his eyes drape over the papers. Skimming through some words, his eyes stopped at the word, "Adoption?"

Silver looked back at Ghetsis.

Ghetsis let out a sigh, "Yes. _At least you're literal..."_

"What was that?" He glared icily at the man.

Ghetsis shrugged, "So are you going to sign, or not?"

"Sign what?"

"The papers, you fool!"

Looking back at the papers, then back at Ghetsis, "I already have a dad!" He snapped back, then regretted doing so.

Noticing, Ghetsis let out a small breath, "Listen boy, why do you despise Giova, er, your father so much?"

"Cuz he's a weak sonova-"

"Because he's weak?" Ghetsis interrupted.

Silver nodded.

Ghetsis put a hand on his chest- "N is a spit in the face of _Evil!" _

"N?"

Ghetsis fixed his seating, and cleared his throat, "My son. And don't say his name."

"Whatever..."

"Anyway. If we were to unite, I can grant you all the power you desire, and I can at least be proud to say, _"Hey. This is my son, Silver." _instead of, _"Hey, this is my son...N_- pfah!"

"How? How will you grant me power?" Silver asked- squinting his eyes.

Ghetsis scrunched his nose and vibrated his head, "I'm the "LORD" of "Team Plasma" - Duh!" He did quotation marks as he spoke- pissing Silver off.

"Hmm. If I sign this, are you absolutely sure that no marshmallow hat girl dressed as Super Mario will get in my way?" He asked- holding the pen tighter.

Ghetsis arched an eye brow- "The hell are you talking about? The only person that will TRY to stop us is that wretched girl, or..." His eyes dropped to his lap, "...or my son, who will try and defy me..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ;3 The ending was nothing that I had planned- but the adoption sure as hell was ^0^  
>N-Nooo Silver! Giovanni is awesome! Don't go to the dark side!<p>

Lawl! Did you notice the lines that Ghetsis was using? They were from movies, videogames, cartoons... Now- if you could guess who they were- You're a genius and I will love you (meh, sort of) xD

Okay! I'm already going to post the next two chapters for the reviewers I namely mentioned up ahead *scroll*

Any more requests? ^o^ ~


	5. Steven & Cheren

**A/N:** Olla!~ ^O^ Comme estas? Bien? Tres Bien? Ja-ja! Lawl. Okai people- that's lousy Spanish fixed with lousier French for you! x3 nevermind that, where's **Blood-red Moonlight**?  
>I wrote this chapter for you!~ n.n It was...new!~ To me, I mean. I never wrote as Steven, but here goes- Shrooms save you! (Lol! I feel like I'm advertising for that plumber u.u)<br>Anyhoo!~ I did NOT forget about** xxxDawngirl **and **Emerald **(who shares my love for Wally!~ n.n - We should kidnap him on one lawful night, take him to my place, and- *cough* *cough* end of parenthesizing -.-)

Okay, now if I were Paul, how would I act- Oops! XD sorry- that's for the next chapter..

Enough talk! R E A D !

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> I wish I had half the brain as Ken Sugimori -.- ~

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blood-red Moonlight (your own chapter! n.n You must be enthralled!~)<strong>

**_Steven & Cheren?_**

With the hem of his sleeve, the teenager cleaned his caked with fog glasses, and brought them back to his eyes- now taking a clear, not a blurry vision of the former Champion of Hoen, whom was looking at a small and gleaming stone of a mesmerizing blue.

He let out a heavy sigh.

Cheren tilted his glasses just above the bridge of his nose, and decided to break this awkward silence.

"Are you taking a liking to Unova, Mister Stone?" He started.

Steven's steel blue eyes could not escape the sapphire at his hand, and he nodded- forcing a smile, "Just Steven." He replied, his eyes traveling to Cheren; "No need for the formality, my good man."

_'Not formal,** polite!**' _But he just smiled coolly.

"Yes, I actually have taken a liking to it. Although it is nothing to..." He shook his head, shrugged a shoulder.

Cheren raised a thin eye brow, "You sound tired..."

Staring at his surroundings, and taking in the unfamiliar, modernized air, he let out a sigh, "That is because tired is what I am, er...-"

"Cheren." He answered blandly.

Steven blinked at him, then brought his large hand to his face and massaged at the sides of his sculpted-like face, "Cheren, please forgive my forgetfulness."  
>He closed his eyes and pressed his temples.<p>

"Understandable. You just arrived yesterday, after all."

Steven nodded.

"By the way..." Cheren started, noting the small bruise mark on Steven's cheek, "How is your face?" He tilted his glasses.

Steven winced, but not at the pain in his cheek, but at the memory of it.

**-Flashback-**

"**You're leaving?" May asked- a surprised and taken-aback expression taking over her face.**

**Casually, Steven nodded, "Mm. I'll be back when my search for solace ends..."**

**Her lips trembled, and her eyes shook, before she dropped her head and tightened her jaw- balling her hands to fists- she steeled her self.**

**He blinked, and moved to place a hand on her petite shoulder before-**

**Roughly, and quickly, May threw a punch at Steven- taking him by surprise.**

**He fell on his rear- his eyes wide.**

**Tears frantically cascaded off of the girl's deep sapphire eyes, "AND THAT'S WORSE THAN A CAVE COLLAPSING ON YOU!"**

**and, she stormed off away from him, leaving him confused and somehow, aroused...**

"**Wow!~" He breathed.**

**-End of flashback-**

"That bad, huh?" Cheren asked- once again tilting his glasses, "How did you get it, anyway?"

Behind his silver tussles, Steven could not help but notice at how many times the teenager had to tilt his glasses. In fact, he tilts his glasses at every speech derived from him, and-  
>"Hmm?" He arched his eye brows- <em>Damn.<em> He had asked him something, but already, he forgot...

Cheren sighed, tilting his glasses, and crossing an arm around his stomach, "Your bruise."

"Ah!" He brought a hand up to his cheek, "A cave. A cave collapsed on me."

_'On your cheek?' _He'd ask- but he was way too polite; "I see." Was Cheren's court reply.

"So, when are you going back to Hoen?" Cheren asked- _'If this guy keeps his antics, I'm so done with him...' _Already growing tired of him, Cheren regretted being this man's tour guide- even though he had earned so by acing an Advance Placement Geology exam that, strangely, had many girl participants- non even got a passing grade but the said so teenager. He thought that by giving the man a tour around his home region, he could learn a thing or two. But so far, _'so, very, awkward...'_

"Actually..." Steven smiled warmly, and his eye became distant as he stared down at the gem stone, "I am planning on going back this evening."

_'Yes!'_ Cheren mentally danced; "Oh?" He titled his glasses.

"I long to see those eyes again..." He clasped his hand around the gem stone and pocketed it.

_'So he swings that way, too? Comparing my eyes to a sapphire- dare I not say a word.' _Cheren thought; he sighed and tilted his glasses, for whatever time that may have been; "I'm very flattered." He replied coolly and collectively. Not really interested.

Steven didn't seem to catch what Cheren said last, but he smiled- nodding, nevertheless.  
>"My search for solace has ended." The former champion said- smirking softly.<p>

_'It had long ended still- if only I'd realized it sooner... I wouldn't have come here...  
>May. Wait for me.' <em>

"Solace, huh? I actually have the perfect place in mind- if you are not planning on skipping dinner, that is." Cheren stated- again, tilting his glasses.

"Oh? You're taking me somewhere?" Steven asked- arching his eye brows.

Sighing, he tilted his glasses and nodded; "Yes. Yes. Consider it a "parting ways" date."

"A parting ways date?" He repeated- then, chuckled; "You're a quirky one, Cheren. I'll never forget you."

Cheren nodded, and tilted his glasses.

"By the way, Cheren."

"Hmm?" - Titled his glasses.

Unbelievably, Steven snorted, "Are your glasses...loose?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OMG! o.o so today, I watched Akira and I felt like I've been running for miles, and-

Oh -.- ..

... (._.) Okay so I didn't like how this turned out *sigh* -.- (time to put my sentimental face on...) But, lol. I mean... Cheren & Steven in a Ferris Wheel xD ... Actually, no. Its not bad u_u I am  
>p-p-proud! Added some HoenChampionShipping for all those HoenChampionShipping fans out there! Gotta keep the creativity going XD (I sure hope<strong> Blood-red Moonlight<strong> is one of 'em x3) And actually, this gave me an idea for my new fanfic! Arigato, **Blood-red Moonlight **! ^0^

Okay! ^o^ Proceeding to Paul & Dawn *crosses fingers*_ Mario help me..._

**REVIEW!** (You know how I love 'em! x3) And if you have any cool ideas on which two characters should bore each other to death- Please *puts hand on chest* Do let me know u.u !~ Spread my creativity, why don't you? ;3


	6. Alder & Steven

**A/N: xxxDawngirl **I so apologize for not uploading your request yet! Dx I just HAD to upload this! Its too rich! **Emerald **gave me this golden idea! ^o^ and I at least have to publish something a day... o.o

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> NO!

* * *

><p><strong>To: Emerald (ilu for letting me write this out of sheer boredom! XD)<strong>

**_Alder & Steven?_**

"You must have balls of stone to show up here again..." The older Unova Champ started- folding his hands against the small of his back.

Steven smirked- standing beside the Champion of Unova, he closed his eyes; "Hmph. Hence my name, Alder." He replied coolly- trying to get on his last nerve.

Alder scoffed, and waited a moment to feel his flamin' hair dramatically blow with the wind.

"Tell me..." Steven started- opening on eye that cornerly stared at the big man that's slightly shorter than him; "Where is my Ponyta shampoo?"

"Hah!" Alder scoffed yet again- twitching his thick eye brows, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"So you're going to play it that way, huh?" Steven half lidded his eyes open, and stared coldly at Alder- who's thick flamin' hair bellowed with each wind blow.

"Your hair is gleaming like a Clamperl's luster." Alder started- not even bothering to look at the younger Hoen Champ.

Steven smirked and ran a hand through his gleaming silver tussles, "You noticed." His smirk turned to a confident one.

"Maybe you could tell me what happened to my Clamperl conditioner." Alder went on, looking at Steven through the corner of his eye.

Steven chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alder furrowed his eye brows irritably; "You lying son of a-"

"Where's my Ponyta shampoo?" Steven asked angrily- balling his hands into fists. His steel blue eyes frantically scanned the older man's hair.

Before Alder could answer, Steven interrupted him, "Your hair is thicker than a Ponyta's tail! Mind you telling me why?"

"PONYTAS HAVE TAILS OF FLAME, YOU DUMB ASS!" Alder snapped angrily as he turned fully to face Steven.

"Heh! Exactly what I meant! Now, if you're not going to return what is rightfully mine, I swear, I will bombard your being!"

Alder gritted his teeth, smirking devilishly, giving Steven the "Bring it on!" hand gesture.

Steven smirked, "Hmph. Your split-ends are awful."

"Bring it, hermy!"

Steven gasped, "How dare you!" His knuckles turning white due to his clenching them.

As Steven brought his fist to Alder's face, and as Alder brought a hand to Steven's throat, they paused, steely eyes glaring icily at each other,

"Before we settle this..." Steven started,

"Don't lay a finger on the hair." Alder finished for him.

Steven smirked, "and whoever wins..." he went on,

"Keeps 'em." Alder finished.

A scoff rumbled through Steven's throat, _'You're mine..'_

Alder furrowed his eye brows angrily, _'I'm going to make you wish you could return to your momma's hole!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I was inspired by me to write this! XD I...um.. use horse shampoo- which explains my awesome hair's thickness n.n

Anyway, thanks for reading- **R E V I E W !**


	7. Bonus Chapter

**A/N:** Just felt like writing this short, bonus chapter in honoring my 10+ reviews- Thankyew ^o^ Ilu to pieces! *blows kisses*

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Let's see...I own the shrooms...I own the story...I don't own what's IN the story *facepalm* Dx ! ***Shizzles***

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Bonus Chapter .:.<strong>

**_Foongus Amoongus!_**

There was an unsettelingly odd, shroomy aura to be felt from that one Poke Ball in the Ferris Wheel, and whistling Pokemon cries could be heard bursting from it.

[**Lux-9: **_Hmm. I wonder what's going on... _o.o ***zooms in*]**

Across from each other, sat a Foongus, and a shiny Amoongus.

[**Lux-9:** o_O !]

They looked like they were communicating with each other.

The Foongus began to "talk" first, letting out whistles.

(**Translation:** _**"This story really is catching on, huh?"**_)

The shiny Amoongus let out a louder cry, forming a disagreeable-looking expression.

(**Translation: **_**"What the hell are you talking about?"**_)

The Foongus jumped;

(**Translation:**_** "I'm just saying-"**_)

The shiny Amoongus scoffed;

(**Translation:** _**"You must be high off of shrooms..."**_)

It closed its unfazed-looking eyes.

[**Lux-9:** _Hey!... That's my line_ (._.) …]

The Amoongus jumped, shooting its eyes open. It let out an alerted cry;

(**Translation: **_**"Did you hear something?"**_)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lawl. The shiny Amoongus is actually inspired by MY shiny Amoongus, which I named FngsAmngs XD Its just...so fucking cute and epic looking...  
>Anyway, this chapter is actually for all my reviewers- TANKYEEEEEWW! n.n ~ You guys<strong> ROCK<strong> my **WORLD!** ***melodramatic* **

P.S. I'm not being a neglecting whore (._.) I am going to type out all those chapters you requested- ALL OF 'EM! ( even if I can't write as Paul...)

Anyway, thanks again! ^-^ and don't forget to **R E V I E W** !~


	8. Paul & Dawn

**A/N:** Hai thar! ^o^ (Its 6 in the goddam morning!) I did it! I wrote as Paul- okay, so let me tell you how it all went down... u_u

So I was staring at the ceiling o.o as I layed down in bed- rocking my feet back and forth..and- yeah, -.- I'm lying.

Lol. No, but really o.o I was working on this other story- Arcadia Boulevard~ (14 fucking page chapter! Dx) Its such a shame (._.) cuz that story means a lot to me and nobody reads it anymore 3.3 ...(***cough*** hint...***cough* *cough***)

Anyway, my pug is having a scratch fest on me right now... and its a pain x3

***Giggles*** Kay ^o^ Where is **xxxDawngirl**? Get your ass here! ^o^ I typed this chappie for you!~ Please forgive me for not doing so sooner u_u ...I just, yeah.. ***struggles with words***

Okay! My author notes are longer than my chappies! Dx and Mario is suing me for my line of shrooms- eh!

**REEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAADDD! **

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Sadly u_u my imagination is not as wild as Ken Sugimori (damn! I wish I could have at least owned Snorlax or...or Feraligatr..or..or the Amoongus'..Amoonguses? What's the plural? Argh! Dx)

* * *

><p><strong>To: xxxDawngirl (if you're reading this, know that this is for you- coming from the CORE of my HEART! x''3)<strong>

_**Paul & Dawn?**_

Dawn let out a happy gasp and peeked her head out of the exposed window- "Kawaii!~" She giggled at the Pidoves that flew by in dramatic motions.

They chirped happily as they rounded in circular and wavy motions.

"Hmph. They're laughably weak."

Dawn formed a pout with her lips and looked over her shoulders at, "Mr. Grumpy head. Why do you have to be such a kill-joy, Paul?"

Paul ignored her as he was seemingly more interested in fiddling with his PokeDex.

Dawn turned around and leaned her back against the edge of the window- allowing her cobalt locks to bellow with the wind.

She frowned; "Paul. You're lame."

Ignored.

She sighed and suddenly thought it'd be a good idea to tilt her head back- already forgetting that she was already kneeling against an exposed window.

Dawn shot her eyes open as she fell back, letting out a scream.

"Dawn!"

Paul quickly grabbed for her bare pale legs and her hand that reached out to him.

She squeaked, "EEEEEP! Pull me up! Pull me up!"

Paul blushed beet red and pulled her up back inside the ride.

The pair panted and Dawn moved her hands up to her being- _'near death experience...'_

"Th-Thanks." She gratitude the purple headed teenager, whom was blushing madly.

He parted his lips with a "Don't mention it."

The entire Ferris Wheel ride passed by with unsettelingly awkwardness, and Paul knew better than to compliment her baby blue Pacharisu underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, hope you guys liked it xD (Hope I played him out good, too...) Now to move on to the other requests... o.o  
>Oh, lol! How come nobody's picking Silver? xD or Petrel(ILOVETHISKOFFINGKING!) or PROTON! (HAWTYPANTS) or even Giovanni? Those guys are like- my specialty! XD<br>Heh. I guess I can post some bonus chapters for every 10 reviews x3  
>Anyways, thankyew for reading! ^o^ and don't forget to <strong>R E V I E W ! ~* <strong>


	9. N & Cynthia

**A/N:** Oi Oi Oi! ^o^ So, any of you guys listen to The Sex Pistols? Yes? No? I always listen to them when I'm on my way to school and such -.- -  
>Anyyywaaaay ^o^<strong> Emerald<strong>!~ Ou est ou tu- screw it! I suck at French Dx - **Emerald**! Where the hell are ya? I typed this chapter especially for you! ^o^ ~  
>I love playing as N and Cynthia x'3 <strong>*sob* *sob*<strong> o-kai.** R E A D ! **

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> **IF** I owned Pokemon, they'de be too high off of shrooms D;

* * *

><p><strong>To: Emerald! ;3 (This chapter is for yew!~ and hopefully it goes out exactly like you had in mind~ ^w^)<strong>

**_N & Cynthia?_**

The Sinnoh champ let out an inaudible irked sigh as she pressed her temples- he was staring at her puppy-eyed again.

"What?" She trained to maintain her cool.

N formed a small 'o' with his lips innocently and averted his pale green eyes at his surrounding environment, "Oh nothing!~ I am merely just thinking of how awful it must feel for you to have your Pokemon "locked up" in those wretched Poke Balls is all..."

Cynthia's eye twitched at N- whom had two Pidoves resting on his broad shoulders, with a Purrloin resting on his lap; "Look-"

"Your Pokemon are very lonely..." He interrupted her- his eyes suddenly focused.

And Cynthia thought he was staring at her bust for a second before she let out a confused "Huh?" - arching a platinum blonde eye brow.

"Let me out..." He whispered- moving to press his first two fingers on his brow; "I want to see...Unova." He looked up at her.

Cynthia had a hard time not scrunching her nose at his eeriness; "You're starting to creep me out." Her tongue worded out unwillingly.

A soft chuckle rumbled through N's throat; "And why is that so? I was simply "talking" to your Pokemon."

Cynthia let out a sigh- _'Here he goes again...' _

"You have a very special bond with your Garchomp, correct?" He started.

Cynthia delicately ran her hand through one of her long platinum locks; "So who wants to know?" she replied softly- coolly.

"Cynthia is from N/A, loves N/A, and is the Sinnoh Champion-"

"Enough." The Sinnoh Champion silenced him coolly.

"Just call them out! You're teasing me in this supposedly joy ride!" He threw his hands by his sides- sending the Pidoves flying away, and the Purrloin let out a "Purr!"

Cynthia stood up and grabbed him by the collar as she leaned in- glaring at him icily; "Now you listen up! The only reason I agreed to go with you is because you look doable. Now, your eerie personality is just driving that thought away- actually, it already did. Now sit down and be quiet until this thing ends!"

And she pushed him back to his seat.

He stared at her wide-eyed and mouthed an "Okay" - amazed at her sudden outburst.

Cynthia sat back down and crossed her legs- mentally smirking to herself- _'Hmph. Nobody messes with Cynthie!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just love Cynthia xD I can't help making N inferior to her- to tell you the truth, I saved the document as "Cynthia & N" not as "N & Cynthia" but oh well!~ (AM NOT SEXIST! DX)

And, you guys!~ Garchomp is fucking awesome! Its like- my Victory bringer!~ O: - I love Garchomp x3

Anyway, Sheh-Sheh (isn't that Thank You in Chinese? o.o) for reading!~ ^v^ (ooh! I never used THAT smiley before!) Please** R E V I E W** !~


	10. Alder & Lucas

**A/N:** Lucas is awesome! Dx Why is he neglected in the Pokemon world is clearly beyond me!

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> nu-uh!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alder &amp; Lucas?<strong>_

A loud, roaring laughter shook up Nimbasa City.

In the Ferris Wheel ride sat young Lucas from Sinnoh with his newly acquired Tepig, Pigzybitsy, with Unova's Champion standing up at eying the lovely-clean modernized Nimbasa through the exposed window.

"Well, son. How are you taking a liking to Unova so far?"

Lucas arched his eye brows and blinked innocently (he is such a cute-punctual boy!); "I kinda like it, I guess." He took out two rice ball packets from his bag and started opening them up, stuffing one inside his mouth, while he handed the other to his Pigzybitsy; "I mean-" he chewed on the rice ball, "Its nothing compared to Sinnoh- it was way too chilled there" he swallowed.

Alder folded his arms over the small of his back and let a manly-typa' chuckle rumble through his throat; "Ah! I see." Looking at Lucas from the corner of his eye; "Hey! Gimme some of that!"

Lucas formed an O with his lips and shook his head; "Nu-uh! Those are the last ones."

Alder twitched an eye; "That's what you said about the cotton candy 5 minutes ago!"

Lucas shook his head still, "Sorry!~"

The young teenager looked at the sky scrapers and gasped before he pointed his finger at them; "Hey! Look!"

"Hmm?" Alder turned quickly.

Lucas quickly fished out the other remaining rice balls and stuffed two in his mouth, and gave the other to his Tepig.

He swallowed them when Alder turned around; "Pidoves are charmingly dreamy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay that was lame- not really, Lucas was in it! x3

**R E V I E W !~**


	11. Bonus Chapter 02

**A/N:** Wow. Am I getting a lot of requests or what? XD and- OMG! **xxxDawngirl**! ***tackles*** You're aliiive! ^o^ I was waiting for you to read that Paul & Dawn chapter!  
>Anyway,<strong> *sighs*<strong> I will accept your requests u_u and you know what? Ox Bring it on! (I'm talking to YOU, **JamaicanNinja**! [cool-ass display name, btw x3 I lulzed to myself a bit] Dx) And- and- **Professor Yuki**! What the hell were you saying in that review? :O All I got was that you and I both share our own-genuine appreciation towards the land shark that is Garchomp! x3

Kay, moving on...

As I promised u_u with every 10 reviews comes a bonus chapter, and I listened to an amazing(cheesy!) song called "Reunion" by the AMAZING Yoko Kanno, so I HAD to write this surprise bonus chapter for you!

Enjoy, my lovelies!~ ^-^

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> ***sigh* *sigh*** u.u No,...no.

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Bonus Chapter .:.<strong>

**Reunion ~***

The Ferris Wheel let out a mechanical hum as it started, and the young woman let an inaudible, excited gasp escape her lips.

Touko quickly crossed her feet towards the exposed window, where her fingers tightly pressed against its edge as she peeked her head out- as if it were her very first time.

The night sky was at a velvety navy, and Touko couldn't suppress her soft smile; "Oh N... is this a dream?"

The brunette felt a hand delicately press against the small of her back, and she looked over her shoulder at her formerly rival and Plasma King.

He smiled coolly and warmly at her.

Perfectly ivory teeth exposed themselves under her lips; "Pinch me!"

A soft chuckle rumbled through the older man's throat, and he shook his head, "Touko..."

"I just can't believe it...I-" She looked back at the sky, and her eye lids dropped midway- a distant and warm smile never seizing her lips; "Kinda makes you feel nostalgic, doesn't it?"

N's pale green gaze followed ahead; "Yes."  
>A soft smirk took over his lips, and he rolled his eyes; "Makes me feel <em>fuzzy<em> and warm from the inside..."

Touko let out a sole-girly giggle, and turned to look at him; "_Fuzzy_? Nice choice of wording, oh-so-intellectual King of Plasma..."

N closed his eyes and let out a snort as he crossed his arms over his chest; "I have spent way too much time with you."

Touko playfully punched his upper arm, and he faked a wince.

She smirked and turned back to look at the sky when the Ferris Wheel suddenly stopped moving. Touko blinked confusingly before N placed a hand reassuringly over her lean shoulder- his gaze was at the sky; "Now this is the best part..."

Before Touko could react, the city lights shut down entirely, and she let out a gasp before she noticed the beautiful, gleaming stars suddenly decorating the skies.

It was dark, but not...too dark.

Turning back at N; "How did you- but.., eh."

He smiled softly at her, then at the skies; "They are not as bad as they come..."

Immediately realizing that he was talking about Team Plasma, Touko's eyes stilled.

"I had to get them to put the evening at a blackout so they would not shy away..." He nodded at the stars- his expression enigmatic and ever-so-charming.

He looked amazing.

A soft blush spread across her cheeks, and she was thankful it was dark.

Looking back at the gleaming sky, her eyes softened and she crossed her arms over her chest- not realizing the few trinkets of tears cornering her eyes; "Its beautiful." She barely whispered at a level to his hearing.

N's eye lids dropped half-way, and he looked down at her smaller form.

Placing his large muscular hand at the side of her face, he delicately lifted her chin up;

"It pales in your presence, my love."

Quickly, on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck- pressing her lips against his...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah yeah u.u I know what you're thinking, you loons; _"how could the person high on shrooms write something as sane, and cheesy?"_

T.T Well, because, um.. XD ITS A FUCKING CLASSIC! N & TOUKO ON THAT FERRIS WHEEL... ITS THE ONE-FUCKING-CLASSIC FERRIS WHEEL RIDE SCENE, and YOU know it!

I just had to add this no matter what! ^0^ ***squeeeee-*** and, um..***clears throat*** T-T for all you FerrisWheelShipping fanatics, You're W E L C O M E ! -.- ~

Thanks for reading ^w^ !~

**Review!**


	12. Red & Bianca

**A/N:** Oii!~ ^-^ **Glaciezxstar**, this chapter was typed upon your request and I know you will definitely love it ;3 Since I added the uberly air headed and talkative Bianca along with Red (although Barry seems to- ***ideas for next chapters formalize*** o.o...~)  
>Now, in contrast between the two's characters, I like how this turned out because as we may all know already, Red's collected and cool. Bianca on the other hand, isn't. Anyyyywaaay!~ <strong>R E A D<strong> ! ^0^

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> ***sobs*** No...don't bring Red to the topic, I will just sob like a sap and say No. I don't own shit (._.) ***sniffle***

* * *

><p><strong>To: Glaciezxstar (Gotta love your stuffy display name x3 - lol, kidding!~ Enjoy the chappie!~)<strong>

**_Red & Bianca?_**

Bianca was feeling awfully jumpy and energetic- Know why?

Because across from her stood the Hero of heroes- the Legend of the legends- the world's greatest Pokemon trainer- Red!

She simply got lucky in her **"Who knows Red behind the color?: Quiz!"** in Unova's own humungously-large Red fan club.

It was all a week ago when she submitted her answers in the post-office and, jittery, jittery, she anxiously awaited the day of her "date" with- ***clears throat***, the King of kings, Hero of heroes, Legend of legends...

Red's cool red gaze fell down on her, and she noticed, before a MAD blush puffed in her cheeks, and she squealed- _School girls, go figure..._

Plopped on his broad shoulder, Pikachu exchanged look with his master, letting out a confused "Pika-pi?"

Bianca couldn't stop fiddling with her fingers nervously- the fangirls would KILL to be at her position right now!  
>So why was she not relishing this moment they're having?<p>

So, in order to break the silence, she'd speak- but she was too jittery and her heart pumped in her ears— "er, I mean in my chest! My heart is pumping in my chest!"

Red raised an eye brow; "...?"

Realizing she'd said that out loud, Bianca shot her eyes open- the blush not leaving her cheeks- _Oh, give me a break! _

"Eh! So-Sorry, Red, er, I mean Mister Red, er.. I mean-" Before she could continue, a faint, enigmatic, ghost smile took over his lips, and he patted her head.

Her heart froze- deep emerald eyes stilled, and she forgot to breath.

Then, she wondered what the Green Oak fanclub was like- where it dwelled with Red's fanclub.

But, she'd always be a loyal Red fangirl!

His quiet and cool demeanor...his charming, mystifying presence...his silent nature...

_'Hey, wait a minute! I forgot to answer the Red's frequently used quote question!' _It occurred to her, and she was sure she was too excited when filling in the quiz and- Shooting a glance at Red, whom had his ruby gaze stilled at the Unovian sky; _'Why am I here? Did I win...?'_

"Hey there, Red...  
>What's your favorite most frequently used quote?"<p>

"... ….. …."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ... ... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Okay, this is getting lame (I bet I would ace that quiz -.- ...)

**R E V I E W !** ^0^


	13. N & Lyra

**A/N:** Hai y'all! I'm baaaaack! ^o^ Unfortunately, I didn't like how this chapter turned out (._.) Sorri, **1ReshiZek1636 - **This was done upon your request of N & Lyra and this came out- I tried to NOT make it awkward but... Oh, I dunno, peepz. I guess I wasn't high enough on shrooms- Mario has been busy playing "tennis" with Princess Peach -.- and I'm all like, "Mmsuuure." But that's besides the point! Dx

Anyway! ^-^ Thanks for the lovely reviews- Now I shall move on to the requests Dx and hopefully, I will master 'em! ^u^

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nein! -.- (Is that how its spelled in German? o.o)

* * *

><p><strong>To: 1ReshiZek1636 (With utmost difficulty, I did it x3 - Enjoy the read, nevertheless)<strong>

**_N & Lyra?_**

"_**I'm your boogie man! I'm your boogie man! Turn me on!"**_

The lousy singing from the talentless street performer was awful, to say the least. At least, that's what N thought, folding his arms over his chest, sighing at the young boy singing on the streets of Nimbasa.

However, his Ferris Wheel companion seemed to be nodding her pig-tailed head at it.

Lyra's chocolate brown eyes opened to look at N, and she let out a modest giggle- "I see you're enjoying yourself, N...is it?" arching an eye brow in emphasis.

N blinked, then nodded; "Mm. Well,.." He looked back down at the distancing young man- who was singing his heart out. He shook his head.

Lyra averted her eyes to Ethan whom was singing, and Silver, seemingly pissed off, stood a great distance from him with his arms crossed- Lyra couldn't help but smirk; _'Hmph. Serves him...'_

"Hey, Lyra." N started- settling his hands by his sides; "From what I heard, you are the Champion of the regions Johto, and Kanto..."

Lyra clasped her hands together- intertwining her fingers and stretching her hands, she rolled out a tongue by the corner of her mouth, before giving N her attention again; "Well, I wouldn't put it that way. See, I consider myself just a regular trainer. Lance still has his title, and Red still holds his greatness." Looking up at the gravely taller man, she winked and gave a thumbs up; "Which is why I'm here."

N chuckled and held the tip of his cap to adjust it; "You're just being modest."

She let out a low scoff; "One of my best qualities,"  
>"or so I hear..." she added lowly; "Still though, I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for those loons." She nodded at Ethan and Silver- who was now looking up at her with a cold and heated expression on his face- he was jealous.<p>

N looked down at the pair and mentally kicked his rear when he recognized the street performer to be no other than her best friend. And he had been secretly making fun of him...

When he noticed the red head that was glaring up at him for whatever reason; "Um...is'he-"

Lyra crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks; "He's my rival' and the specific reason why I am the way I am,...the way I am." She lastly added- arching an eye brow at her own confusion.

N arched his eye brows; "I see."

Lyra held the edge of the exposed window and leaned her head out to look down at Silver- she blew a kiss at him and went back in- giggling.

"Eh..." N parted his lips in confusion.

"Sorry. But the only reason I'm with you in this ride is to set his blood boiling in jealousy- that expression of his..." But Lyra only finished her sentence with a small blush spreading across her pale cheeks.

Shaking her head, she looked back up at N- grinning proudly with gleaming white teeth; "He hasn't been acting like himself lately, so I thought that..." She shrugged a shoulder; "Whatever I did- it sure worked out better than I planned."

Panicked, N looked back down at the young man- whom had pushed a street clown that "performed" for him and looked like he was threatening him.

Flinching, the clown let out an "Eeep!" and ran away from the raging red head.

N swallowed; "He looks...angry, don't you think?"

Lyra waved a hand out; "Don't worry. I've got a plan!"

After 5 minutes and they landed, Lyra tugged on the older man's arms; "This is where you run!" she pushed him to run before Silver came to crash the party.

Confused, and without a second thought, he casually walked in between a crowd of people.

As he was obscured; he could have sword he'd heard things like; "He's weaker than those stupid pigeons, I don't see why I-" then, he was interrupted.

And that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You don't have to review this chapter because I know it sucks.. ***unconfidentSobSob*** ._. But, I tried... Oh! Hopefully the Red & Alder will turn out better- GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? DX I'm sounding like a sap! Okay, okay... time to get my act together...

***clears throat***

xD ***snort*** Kay. They way I usually characterize Lyra is that she's this cold and focused ho. Which is how I'd done so in Arcadia Boulevard... etc etc, its because of the events that lead her to change.

Anniiiiwaaiii!~ For those of you(besides myself) who are pizzled (= pissed+puzzled) at this chapter- Aii! u_u Don't be! Its a request to **1ReshiZek1636**, and actually, he/she is purty clever to have chosen those two because you know what? THIS FANFIC IS CRACK! X'D COMPLETE AND UTTER CRACK!

For that, **1ReshiZek1636** is a genius! I never had to struggle so-

***clears throat- yet again*** u_u **R E V I E W** even when I didn't force you to XD


	14. Red & Alder

**A/N:** I love Origa- oh, sorry! I am just listening to her sing right now XD and I love, love, LOVE her mechanic voice x'3

Anywaaay, *pushes out-of-storai thoughts aside* Where is **1ReshiZek1636**? I wrote this chapter for you! x3 ~ Hopefully you'll love it!

As well as the rest of you "pathetically-high-off-of shroomaholics"! Dx Now I know where my shrooms have fled off to! My reviewers are being supplied with shrooms! D'x

Here I thought I was the only one... (I'm referring to your cracks on the reviews! XD lol!)

Anyway, luvyew!~

Enjoy the read, chums!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own the jui- er, I own nothing u_u <strong>*clears throat in an-oh-so professional manner*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: 1ReshiZek1636 (Good 'ol Red is here! Therefore, SMIIILLLE!~ X3 [Goes to <span>YOU<span>, too!] )**

**_Red & Alder?_**

He let his large hand scratch the back of his head briefly, before he tiredly exhausted his head onto tilting backwards against his seat.

Across from him sat a young man mirroring his situation, except he had taken off his cap and was now waving it to his face.

Red wiped the sweat off his forehead; Why had he even bothered coming here was beyond him, and he had Alder to blame.

_'This your idea of fun?'_ He almost bitterly asked, but instead, he decided to bite his tongue and wait for this stupid ride to come to its end.

Alder let out a whistle and stroked the sweat off of his forehead using his palm; "Man! Sure is hot!"

_'No shit!' _The younger man thought; he shot Alder a quick glare before he looked at his Pikachu- whom was idly laying against his master's lap.

Alder's eyes maneuvered to the Unovian skies, then to Red, then to his Pikachu- whom looked close to fainting.

Pikachu let out a soft wail- stretching its small-stubby hands with whatever strength it had left.

Red poked his Pikachu in the cheek, to which it responded with a small grumble.

"Ya might wanna call that in- your fat mouse looks like its going to have a heat stroke." Alder suggesting- pointing his first finger at the electric mouse of a Pokemon.

Red let out a sigh and looked at Pikachu- who's ears had rung upon hearing the words "fat mouse"

Its usually puppy eyes were now reflecting revenge.

'This won't end well...' Its owner thought- not even attempting to stop his Pokemon.

Pikachu stood- regaining its strength.

Its red cheeks began to charge electricity as it turned to face the Unovian Champion.

Alder swallowed.

**ZAP!**

Alder sat- paralyzed, toasted, and shaking.

Pikachu let out a satisfied "Pika" as it stared out past the window- not minding the pained older man.

Red shot a glance at Pikachu, then at Alder, and unbelievably, he let out a small chuckle- placing his hat ontop of his Pikachu's head.

"Just when I thought you'd drained my day to the bone..." Red finally spoke- resting his cheek against his knuckled hand.

Alder blinked at the younger Champ- surprised to hear his voice after all this time.

Unbelievably, his reply was a wave of his hand, scoffing; "Yeah, yeah... Glad t'be of help..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah yeah... Alder's older than Red u_u yet I put his name after Red, that's because Red always comes first! Dx

Aneehoo!~ I just love, love, LOVE, Red! He's too gorgeous and masterlike! Those two descriptions don't relate to one another but hey- nobody's judgin! Dx (Stay put of this, Mario!)

Hope you enjoyed, sweety pies (yeah, I called you sweety pies U.U Got a problem with that? You rubbed off on me in those 1...2..12 chapters! ***cancount***)

Please leave a **REVIEW**!~ ^O^


	15. Harley & Shauntal

**A/N:** I listened to Michael Jackson's Thriller when I wrote this, and I was purty much spazzin' - Oiii!~ Professor Yuki! Giddy up for this!~ x3

Its short, but I luv it! Two purple heads are better than one! ^w^ (AND DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT PEDO-DINO INTO THIS, Dx OR I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER, I WILL- ***cough* *cough*** _back to the topic at hand..._)

Anywaii-** R E A D** !~ (o.o as I go ready up my tranquilizers for **1ReshiZek1636**)

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> ***packing up good- *gets jumpy at the readers eying suspiciously and drops the "goods" **o-o***** erm,...***points at a Nintendo logo nearby***

* * *

><p><strong>To: Professor Yuki (Lawl. This turned out shorter, and awesomer than I imagined- You'll love it! x'3 and little boy Lucas here agrees - Lucas: *nods in a pimp fashion* c8)<strong>

**_Harley & Shauntal?_**

"_His eyes struck me as malicious and devious..." _Flipping the page and lifting the book dramatically; _"A sharp 3 seconds later, I was on the floor, cold, with his Nidoking's foot stomping on my head." _

Averting his green eyes from his finely cut nails to the Unovian Elite Four Ghost type specialist, Harley arched a thin eye brow and flamboyantly crossed his leg- continuing to listen to her read her own writings.

"_**Crack!** My head cracked! Blood oozed out of my-" _But Shauntal never got to continue as the other purple head interrupted her with a soft clearing of his throat.

"Oh! That was just lovely, I say! You are an ace-author!" He clasped his hands together dramatically- _'anything to get her to stop...'_

The ghost specialist shot her eyes open excitedly- "Really? You really think so?"

"Absolutely~" He replied with a yawn- looking past the window to his right.

"Then I'll continue! This is where things get interesting, and-"

"I absolutely love your outfit! Your legs are awe-so-lovely!~" He interrupted with a seductive smirk.

Shauntal blushed and put a hand on her cheek; "M-Me?"

Harley leaned in; "And your hair- I want to get my hair at the same shade as yours! Is that your natural hair color?" He formed an 'O' with his lips- looking back and forth at his hair, then at her's.

Giggling, she clasped the book shut and nodded; "Uh-huh!"

Running a hand through his hair; "I say... Do you mind if I dress up as you in Halloween?"

Her giddy face dropped; "Wait- What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lawl. A way to break the ice, Harley, my man! x3 Anyway, who the hell is smart enough to figure who Shauntal wrote about in that little Italic writing above? If you guess, you're smart! and you deserve a virtual pat in the back from **Lux-9**

Anyway, you guys, Imma be packin ***whistles for Japanese ninja-like Garchomp - Garchomp shows up*** DX Okay, Garchomp! Let's go hunt down the theft and put 'em in custody with Princess Pea- er, I mean.. ***climbs on Garchomp's back***

Well, guyzers, Imma go on a Wiiild goose chase! Until next time! u,u - Giddy up! Dx ***runs after the shrooms* **

"**1ReshiZek1636** Dx How **DARES** you steal my shrooms? Get yo ass back here!"


	16. Bonus Chapter 03

**A/N:** zomgz! 30+ reviews! o: Ilu! Anywayz, shroomies, I. am. on. a. hurry! So I'm going to do this quickly!

Enjoy the fucking Bonus Chapter x'3 !

Now, **R E A D** !~

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> I DON'T OWN POKEMON BUT IF I COULD I WOULD DO SO MANY THINGS! (and **YOU** know **WHAT**!)

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Bonus Chapter .:.<strong>

_**Aww hell naw! **_

"One word, dawg. One word; and Imma whoop yo ass!" The master fighting type specialist warned- crossing his muscular arms to his bulky chest- closing his eyes in the process to prevent himself from exploding.

Ethan rolled his eyes at Marshal- letting out a scoff.

But then again, the young man just can't stay put for more than 10 minutes.

How had he ended up here... Well, Ethan beat him in pool when the older man insisted that he was un-freaking-beatable. Wait till Ethan showed up to kill his streak.

Now that the younger man had beat him, the Elite Four member was irked to the max, and he had to show Ethan a good time and, in a non sexual way, had to treat him to dinner(and a drink!) oh, and capture him a Pokemon from Unova- and not just any Pokemon, but a fighting type.

Ethan crossed his arms and fiddled with his goggles; "Oh, what is this? First you come on to me, take me to a fricken Ferris Wheel ride, THEN you tell me to shut up?" He exclaimed teasingly- obviously meaning to get on his nerves.

Marshall gritted his teeth- letting out an irritated sigh.

An idea popped into Ethan's head, and he smirked; "I should have just stayed over at your mom's..."

_'What. Did. You. Just. Say?' _The Elite Four's solid black eyes- now filled with sheer anger, spoke to Ethan.

Marshal exposed his gritted teeth- ready to give him a mighty fine chew out.

"Aww hell no! You did NOT just talk about my momma!" The older man exclaimed- tightening his fists that were now by his sides- ready to throw bullet punches at the younger man.

Grinning wolfishly, Ethan crossed his legs- a part of him was starting to enjoy this- since he was the one adding more fuel to the fire; the other part of him was paling of fear of the outcome.

_'Well, might as well kill those minutes with some heat...'_

"Your mom's ho-" But he never got to continue as Marshal's hand was tightly chocking his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Law. I love ghetto fights, and I cannot believe you guys never requested Marshal- I am started to like 'em! x3

Do** R E V I E W**! ^o^


	17. Red & Blue

**A/N:** Heya! I'm here!~ ^-^ Okay. Now, I shall answer your reviews- ***clears throat*** u_u ah-hem. **Emerald** - OMG! Finally someone noticed! I love Gold, but, I dunno, I felt like, _'Hey! why not mush their personalities together? Since Ethan was inspired by Gold, I felt like- to cut the confusion, I might as well do this...'_ So- yeah! If you read one of my fics, _"Memoirs of our Plagued Pasts"_ its an old fic, but I kinda did the same thing XD he's a devil! and Lyra calles him "Cardsharp" and in an other fic of mine, in a flashback, she calls him a player- reference to his never-ending tricks to swoon women etc XD ... Anyway, not to talk about my other works, where the hell is **Jamaican Ninja**? I wrote this chapter for you!~ ^o^ Don't be so down, chum ***pats*** I actually tried something new in this chapter- I wanted to satisfy both ends... u_u You'll know what I mean when you read this xD

**Hey!** I just remembered! Dx In the Shauntal/Harley chapter- nobody guessed who Shauntal was writing about? Come'oooonnn! Who else would be cool enough to have his Nidoking stomping on someone's head? Who else has those devious and cold eyes? **WHO**, I ASK? **WHO?** D8

Hmm. **ReshiZeki1636** Well, you did return my shrooms...so you won't get to jam with Princess Peach(who's in custody here and-** *cough* *cough*** _too much information!_~ x3)  
>I also never got to play with any of the rangers o.o ... Hmm, Let it rip, I say XD Request away!~ But yours is gonna have to wait u_u Remember, you <em><strong>STOLE<strong>_ my shrooms-** WITHOUT** saying "Hey, there, Lux. May I**_ please_** steal your shrooms?" You have to say **PLEASE** next time u_u Where hath your manners gone off to, woman?

***Sigh*** Is there anyone else I have to bicker with ***searches reviews*** ..

**Bethany Powell** (nice name! xD) - Why, but of course. I collect shiny Pokemon! 8-D (No; its just an emotty- I don't wear glasses Dx)

Okay. Huge ass **A/N** will come to an end, and **Jamaican Ninja** will kill me if I don't shut up D: ***gets revolver magnum out just in case*** D:'

'Kay, now!~ ^-^ **R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> I do not own the awesomeness in the pockets that are Pokemon- no, sir. I do not u.u But a being can only dream!~ ***sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jamaican Ninja (Hai thar! x3 Haruto says "Hai~~" - that's my Shiny uberly fast Shedinja for you!~ xD)<strong>

**_Red & Blue?_**

The brunette stretched her bare arms in satisfaction as she closed her eyes and took in the fresh Unovian, new to her, air; "Ah, Red-Red, this is so lovely!~"

Opening one eye and cornering it to her taller best friend, whom had his arms folded over his chest and carried an uneasy-looking expression on his face.

She frowned; "What?"

Red kept his focused gaze at the skies- sensing something; "..."

She placed her hands on her curvy hips and let out a huff; "Honestly, Red. For once you could at least enjoy yourself."  
>Smirking flirtatiously, she placed a hand on his shoulder; "Now that you're here...with <em>me<em>~"

Turning to his right to face her; "Blue." he started.

"Hmm?" She smiled- arching her eye brows.

He placed a hand ontop of her's and moved it away from his shoulder- still holding it with all delicacy; "Something happened with 'em, right?"

Innocently forming an O with her lips, Blue blinked confusingly; "With 'em?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Blue." He replied in a soft, stern manner.

Twitching her eye brows angrily, Blue turned her back to Red and crossed her arms- letting out a "hmph!" as she raised her chin up.

Sighing, Red moved his Pikachu to his other shoulder- adjusting the weight; "You can't just come on to me when you two get into a fight, Blue."

Scoffing; she closed her eyes and twitched an eye brow; "And _Why_ is that?"

Letting out an inaudible scoff; Red double lidded his cool eyes; "Because- eh!" He didn't get to finish as he inhaled and snapped his head towards the exposed window- looking past it.

Blue opened her eyes coolly and looked over her shoulder at Red; "What's wrong?"

Clenching his hands to fists; "My Green senses-tingling and my rival senses are heightening." He answered abruptly- still looking out at the skies.

Arching an eye brow; "Your what?"

Turning to her, Red placed his hands on her firm shoulder; "Listen, Blue, you have to-"

**"RED!"**

Came a loud, muscular, and familiar voice.

Turning to the skies, Red was greeted with a pair of sneakers to his face- and he stumbled to the floor.

Entering their Ferris Wheel ride through the exposed window like a ninja, was no other than...

"Green!" Blue gasped- shooting her eyes open.

...mother fucking Oak.

Gritting his teeth, he recalled his Pidgeot, and kicked at the groaning form of Red, then he turned to Blue.

They locked eyes for a seconds, before Blue decided to part her lips to speak-

He grabbed her face and kissed her- angrily.

Red, slumped, moved a hand to his head and let out a groan; _'Great. Here goes my pride...'_

"Pika?" His Pikachu patted him reassuringly.

"Is it too late to hurl my guts out?" He asked sarcastically- referring to the his best friends'(couple+ rival's) make out session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, I like those trio!~ I meant to add Green in as a surprise- Did you like it? Did you really? ***eyes gleam dreamily* **

;3 I personally love Oldrivalshipping b/c its so steamy!~

I wish I had Green senses... "Ohshi- Green's approaching with his Tyranitar! Dx RUN!"

Psst. Hey! **Jamaican Ninja**! Is this good enough? I still have your other requests to work on... Did you like this? Did it turn out the way you had in mind? o.o

**R E V I E W!** Dx You know I love 'em! x3


	18. Koga & Brycen

**A/N:** Holla my Cream Puffs! (Yes. I called you "Cream Puffs" Got a problem with that? No? Yeah! Thought so! Dx)

Now you listen up, **Jamaican Ninja**! (You ungrateful little...***mutter* *mutter***..) I have always called him Green, and called her Blue- I mean, I just go with the eye color man! Green has **GREEN** eyes! Blue has **BLUE** eyes! and Red, well, he has **RED** eyes! And besides that, those are their names in Japanese! Their homage! Dx **Nintendo's HOMAGE**! **Lux-9** fainted, huh? Oh, you! Dx If you didn't use such Pokemon terminology, I would have been pissed, but...***sigh*** Pokemon terminology~ Anyway, **Jamaican Ninja**, you need to chill the fucks up because this chapter is awesome! x3 I will continue with the others, I promise you that!

Who else... **Emerald**! ^O^ My dear! Review anytime you want x3 (It always manages to make me feel all fuzzy from the insiiide!~ Kyaa!~ ^o^)  
>and, <strong>*pat* *pat*<strong> Don't be so angry at technology! It won't react! Which will piss you off even more! Not good man... D:  
>Getting an account in FF is a pain in the arse, yes u_u but you gots to chill- Chill as if you were Brycen! Dx<br>If you want an account in FF, I suggest using a pc, at least... since I recall you have to fill in some shit like every other...whatever..

**themudkipman** - Your user name is too cool! D: Mudkips are fucking adorable! Okay, moving on- could you please be more specific with your request ^-^ ? Okay. You want Ghetsis, Giovanni, and Cyrus? Haha! That's a cool trio!~ I rock at those guys! x3 You requested something I will enjoy- I know I will x"3

**ReshiZek1636** - You better keep your ass out of jail, you hear me? Dx I don't want to haul your ass out of there (remember what happened last time?~) I will supply you with shrooms u_u All you need to do is just ask- in an oh-so-polite manner ^-^ !~ I love politeness ***heart***

Okay- thanks for the lovely reviews!~ x""3 I decided I will upload a bonus chapter when I reach 50+ reviews, because, well, we need normal chapters (nothing here is normal- I'm kidding YOU and myself -.-) and leave a gap between bonus chapters, if you know what I mean...

Alrighty!~ x3 Let's move on to the chapter! ***disappears like a ninja- leaving behind lotus petals dancing with the wind- how sexy can Lux-9 get? Seriously?* **

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> ... ***is away to the cherry blossoms* **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Koga &amp; Brycen?<em>**

His eyes were fixed on the miniature sacred book, and as he continued reading,

the Icirrus City gym leader listened- patiently sighing with his arms folded over his chest;

"Rule #159: In order for balance in life, there must be a predator and a pray." The Poison master continued in his usual stern, gruff voice.

The former movie star politely cleared his throat as Koga flipped the page;

"Koga." He started.

The ninja paused, then looked at the Unovian gym leader across from him; "Hmm?"

"We have already went over this..."

Averting his eyes back to the book in his hands; "I know. I know. I'm almost done. Now, rule#160: For you to dr-"

"Koga." The masked man interrupted, "15 times. 15 times you have went through the entire book."

A cool air passed by the gym leader and Elite Four member.

Scoffing through his throat, Koga snapped the book close; "Hmph. A ninja's top quality is patience."

Scoffing back; "If that is indeed true, then I must be the best ninja there is." Brycen replied coolly.

Koga let out a snort; "Best ninja?" he repeated, then burst into chuckles; "I was unaware the cool man of silence could make such jokes- You are much too funny." He continued, hiding his book away in an invisible pocket somewhere in his attire.

Smirking, "So the man with the **Ninja Rule Book** talks, eh?"

Suddenly, Koga glared at Brycen; "Watch it, kid! Never question a Ninja's actions!"

Closing his eyes and smiling confidently; "Tell me, Koga. Why does a _Ninja _like yourself has his identity revealed to the whole world?" Opening his eyes again, "Why not, per say, wear a mask...like myself?

Now it was his turn to speak; "Says the former movie star who's identity is long exposed~"  
>Chuckling; "I find it sad how you try to cover it all up now!~"<p>

Before Brycen had a chance to speak, he was interrupted.

Standing up; "Tell me..." Koga started.

"Can you do this?-"

Then, disappeared leaving a dancing leaf behind.

Brycen gritted his teeth and didn't bother to look out the window- he was familiar with Koga's actions quite well- _Bastard. Wins every time..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Koga is the real mother fucking NINJA!** Dx screw the Ninja rule book! Koga rocks!

Although Brycen is pretty cool o.o ...

But- u_u No Ninja beats Koga- well, non except the amazing **Ryu Hayabusa**!~ 8D (MY LOVE!)

Anywaii people, I give you entertainment, you give me reviews! ...(and shrooms...)

So,

**R E V I E W !**~ ^o^ (Like you mean it! Dx)


	19. More Evil Than You!

**A/N:** Hello again!~ x''3  
>Wow. Second update today? I'm a marvel! O: (That's right. Praise me! x3)<p>

**themudkipman** ! ^o^ This chapter is for you! I tried something different for you here! I added 3 amazing Politicians for you in one Ferris Wheel ride! Aren't I just grand?

**R E A D** !~ x''3

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Oh no. I am by no means involved with Team Plasma, nor am I involved with Team Glactic- Team Rocket's where its at 8] - oh, what? O: I'm not getting arrested? Then...

Nintendo is where its at u_u !~

* * *

><p><strong>To: themudkipman (because you are, thee man of the Mudkips, u_u I give you this awesome chapter!~ Do enjoy it, will you? o:)<strong>

**_More Evil Than You!_**

Giovanni sat with his leg crossed- his loyal Persian nuzzled its creamy head against him as it sat beside him in the Ferris Wheel seat.

The Rocket boss listened intently with a cool smirk plastered on his face- knowing how this argument would end, and already knowing who the victor will be, which gives him a better reason to smirk in satisfaction, no?

Across from him, sat Ghetsis- whom smiled in his fake gentle- manner.

_Pfah..._

Between them, stood the Galactic boss himself, staring past the exposed window with his arms folded over the small of his back.

The Persian let out a sassy purr.

"As you may already know, I am Giovanni- leader of Team Rocket." Giovanni introduced himself- his smirk never parting his lips.

"I am aware." Ghetsis smiled- nodding a single nod.

"..." Cyrus kept silent- not even moving an inch.

A "hmph" rumbled out of Giovanni's throat; "Ghetsis. I am also aware of your actions in Unova- they very well remind me of my own."

Arching an eye brow sheepishly; "Of your own? Ah. But my man, your actions were only a mere minor compared to my own. For I have twisted the minds of those in Unova, and all for my personal gain. Not to mention my betraying my son, whom I fooled into becoming a hero."

As he came to a stop, Cyrus came to sit next to him- tired of standing.

Ghetsis rolled his eyes at him and went on; He clasped his hands together; "In this story, N played as the Anti-hero alongside that wretched girl- all of which to resurrect the Legendary Zekrom and Reshiram. As I mentioned, at the end, are all for my personal gain." He finished with a small laugh- "More evil than that, I think not."

"Impressive." Giovanni mused- exposing his teeth beneath his smirk.

Persian meowed.

Then, a rough clearing of the throat could be heard- Cyrus.

"Clearly, I am more evil than the two of you. For I have recreated the Red Chain and used it to control the Legendary Dialga and Palkia, then was to a world beyond ours- The Distortion World, and I have upset the already savage Giratina." He finished in a voice void of any emotion.

Ghetsis fidgeted in his tight seating next to Cyrus, he gritted his teeth and furrowed his eye brows; "Imbecile. You're sitting on my cape- Have you no idea how much this cape costs? Scoot away! You were standing this entire time, so why sit now? Not like this place is big enough for the 3 of us!"

Persian meowed.

"You absolutely do not count!" Ghetsis exclaimed at Giovanni's Persian.

The prized cat-Pokemon hissed.

"You have received no love as a child, have you, little Cyrus?" Giovanni asked with so much muse in his voice- referring to Cyrus being the youngest of them.

The blue haired man sniffled; "That's..." He ended his sentence as he buried his face in his palms and began to bawl; "Daddy never loved me!"

Ghetsis rolled his eyes; "Heavens..." he muttered at the back of his head.

"And what about you?" Ghetsis nodded at Giovanni.

"Me?" Giovanni arched his eye brows amusingly, then he chuckled softly, and devilishly, "I am the mother fucking Master Boss Giovanni- You need a better reason than that?"

The Persian licked its master's face proudly- purring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** O: Exactly! You need a better reason on why Giovanni should be the cruelest of 'em all? Okay. Then how about he lead a team of Poke' abusers Dx Not just any abusers, but they KILLED Pokemon! Those bitchings in Lavender Town about how Team Rocket killed their Pokemon, and, and! They KILLED Cubone's mommy! D'''x They made little Cubone a wittle orphan and- AND MADE 'EM AN EMO WHO WALKS AROUND WEARING HIS DEAD MOMMY'S SKULL! TRAGIC! (And creepy!)

Anyway, the fact that Giovanni's been mentioned in 2 regions is enough to top him in the list.

I mean. I know, what Cyrus did IS messed up! and I'd top him as even more evil but, ***grins*** Come'on!~ Cyrus, OR Giovanni?  
>The fact that he was named Giovanni like some Italian mob is enough to send chills through us x3 Am I right, or am I right? (I'm not giving you a choice here o.o - JK X3)<p>

Ghetsis is really the one that's mentally ill- to think that he was faking himself and as the game progresses, little by little you get to see him by his true colors... and it just- pisses us off! Dx  
>But, I'd have to say that the shit Ghetsis did is only minor compared to what Cyrus did.<br>I was actually spooked in Platinum o.o The Red Chain... Giratina coming out like that... **GIRATINA WAS ACTUALLY PISSED AT CYRUS! HE ANGERED A LEGENDARY POKEMON!** How Evil is that?

Guys. I'm really interested in what you think o.o This could use some serious discussing u_u Mm. ***nods***

**R E V I E W !~**

**themudkipman** ! ^o^ Did this turn out the way you had in mind? Do let me know!~ x''3


	20. Koga & The Shadow Triad

**A/N:** Aloha!~ ^o^ ***tosses Lei at reviewers- OUT OF LOVE! Dx***

**Glaciezxstar** - Oiiii! ^O^ ***glomp*** YOU'RE BACK! I was wondering when you'd show up! I'm sosososo **GLAD** that you liked the chapter-** REALLY!** I bet you'll love the one after this one, too! Red is just- too cool- being all broody and moping in Mt. Silver- WHICH, THEORETICALLY EXPLAINS... u_u ***tilts invisible glasses up to nose peak- Cheren style***... Why Red is chilled to the** MAX**! xP'

**Emerald** - D8 ... You tell your brother if he points that stick at you one more time, **Lux-9** will shoot it BANG BANG and do it like Dirty Harry! - v_v I simply cannot afford to lose another buyer for shrooms- how will my business prosper, hmm?  
>OH! You know what else are cute? D8 Shieldons! And you can guarantee that you will be the one that'll ooze of blood once you hug those sturdy headed cute fucks! D8<p>

**themudkipman** - D'AAAAWE! ^o^ ***hug*** Thank Yoooouuu! I will make sure I will upload your request as soon as I can- making it as epic as you'd imagined! x''3

**ReshiZeki1636** - This chapter is for you! =D .. o_o ***tosses shrooms at ReshiZeki1636's head*** QUICKLY! HIDE 'EM BEFORE BOWSER AND HIS MINIONS COME! QUICK WOMAN, JUST RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! D8

u_u ***clears throat*** now, this is where my jabbing ends so why not ^-^ ...grab yourself a tea with a tray filled with short bread and- D''''x **I CAN'T BE ENGLISH NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVE TEA TIME AND SHORT BREAD!** ***sobs* *sobs* *oh-so-pitiful sob* **

***sniffle*** (._.) dun look at me...jus read!

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> ***brings tea cup to the tip of my lips*** Can't you see I'm having tea? Shoo! D; Argh. Stupid disclaimer- I dun own shit! Dx

* * *

><p><strong>To: ReshiZeki1636 (Did you make it out to your Reshiram? D8)<strong>

_**Koga & The Shadow Triad?**_

A rugged chuckle rumbled through the Poison Master's throat as he crossed his arms over his chest- sitting down as the engine roared in the background; "Cameo disguise- eh? Rule no.1- Never, ever, fool a Ninja."

Opening his eyes as he fixed his gaze across from him- glaring solidly; "Especially a Ninja that will out smarten you back."

Before the Shadow Triad could make a movement, in a swift Koga tossed his Shinobi-whatever daggers at his three intruders- all whom winced and moved- coming visible to the Kanto Elite Four.

Standing up; "One of you will fall asleep; the other one of you will be paralyzed; and the remainder will be sadly poisoned." He stated- eying the oddly dressed triad.

Before he could expect the to react furtherly, one fell flat on his face, while the other remained unmoving, and the last paled.

"You freakin' psychopath!" The paralyzed one cried.

The poisoned one placed a hand on his neck- sweating; "I...I need antidote."

Placing his hands on his hips, Koga chuckled- "Har har!" before he looked at the two conscious ones.

"Never. Ever. Try to fool a Ninja!"

"We get it!" The pair cried.

Averting his eyes to the poisoned victim; "The poison is slowly taking effect in your body. It will approximately take this poison 30 minutes to pale your soul along with it."

Fiddling with his glove; "This ride will last...hmm, my Ninja interpretations interpret...about 13 more minutes. Meaning you have 28 more minutes to live."

He gasped- his brows sweating.

"Now. I must abort. Better act fast, my amateur Ninja-posers~"

"WAIT!" The paralyzed cried out.

As Koga looked at him, he arched an eye brow; "Aren't you going to ask us why-"

"A Ninja NEVER asks questions!" And off did Koga disappear.

"Sonovabitch..." Muttered the poisoned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...Hmm, you know **Emerald**, maybe we should just go for the cute ghost type Misdreavus, or...or Banette! I love Banette! x''3...o.o ***looks at "Audience" as if spotted naked*** erm...um..I was just typing out thoughts, and...suggesting- **REVIEW! DX**


	21. Red & Touya

**A/N:** Yes! I felt like calling him Touya! Dx (Hilbert is such an old name!) and ohmaigod I love this chapter! Its typed as a request for **Emerald** and **Jamaican Ninja** - those two goons both needed a Red & Black short x''3 Which is grand! You guys are grand!

Btw, why not 60+ reviews for a bonus chappie? x3 That'd be kick-arse!

I updated quickly, didn't I? o:

O, btw, for my **anonymous** reviewer- I just checked on your request- I'm so sorry I forgot about it Dx I don't know what went on with me!  
>Anyway, I'll upload those requests for you as soon as I can! So keep on reading until then, 'Kay? D8<p>

Okay- now its done for my huge ass **A/N**.  
>Therefore, this is where you-<p>

**R E A D !~** x3

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> **No. -.- *hisses like a sexy Purrloin***

* * *

><p><strong>To: Emerald (Don't go all def-jam on this, woman!) and Jamaican Ninja (Are you really Jamaican? D: *curious-<em>hmm<em>*)**

**_Red & Touya _(or Black, Hilbert...whichever you wanna call 'em x3) _?_**

"You know, I'd fanboy over you right now but its not my style." Touya started- smirking sideways as he leaned back against his seat- eyes fixed on his guest- Red.

Upon hearing that, Red chuckled softly- massaging his Pikachu's pointy ears- earning a "Chaa!~" of satisfaction.

Touya chuckled and crossed his arms; "You're really something, Red." he went on, then bringing a hand up, "I'm not referring to you being Red, I'm just surprised you've made it this far without being torn to pieces- People are obsessed with you, man."

Red averted his ruby eyes past the window to his right, and he let an "Mm." rumble from his throat, before he continued; "Isn't that grand?"

"Most def." Touya replied- nodding his head and chuckling.

Leaning in and twiddling with his thumbs on his lap; "So, you've got any friends besides that douche excuse of a rival of yours?" Touya asked- squaring his chocolate brown eyes intriguingly.

Upon hearing of Green being called a douche, Red broke out into laughter- placing his fingerlessly gloved hand on his belly.

Parting his lips, he placed his hands by his sides; "Come'on! Cuz I've always got a room for one more!" Touya went on- in a serious, yet cool manner.

Moving his hand up to his temples, Red shook his head- shaking out the laughter; "Touya." He started.

Arching his eye brows and blinking his eyes innocently; "Huh?"

Red smiled and crossed his arms; "Don't sweat it." he said- his voice ever so soothing and enigmatic.

The Unovian trainer arched an eye brow and bit at the inside of his mouth, and before he said something, Red interrupted him.

He nodded a sole nod; "We're pals."

Snapping his body up- an unbelievable smile took over his lips; "For real?" Touya perked up.

Red chuckled; "Yes. For real. But..."

"But?" He was suddenly hyped up over the fact of Red's acceptance of his friendship offer.

Smirking; "Don't you ever dare think that I swing _that _way~"

Blinking, then he arched an eye brow, before he let out a scoff; "Oh please!~ As much as you'd want to tap this body, Red, I've got a hot girlfriend who's tapping me every day." He smirked devilishly.

As much as Red was unfamiliar with all that phrasing, he managed, letting out a chuckle; "Right."

_This was the beginning of a lovely friendship!~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** D'aaawe!~ I love my sappy finishing line x'3 - Did you love it ? D: I love how I portrayed- okay. Enough with the bull crap, **Lux-9** .. Wait? D: Am I insulting my own abilities? How dares I?** *WARS WITH SELF***

**REVIEW!~**

**Emerald** and** Jamaican Ninja**- Hope you guys enjoyed this!~ xD


	22. Bonus Chapter 04

**A/N:** Oi oi oi!~ VoV Okay, where's** Jamaican Ninja**? Yeah man you've called me "delusional" and...where are we going, man? What the hell? O: When did I say Gary is Green? I did NOT say that! ***goes into tantrum mode*** I said I call him **GREEN**! and no matter what the fuck you wanna call him, it won't change the fact that he's the grandchild of Samuel Oak. Let me tell you what I know -.- Gary is inspired by Green(JAP)/Blue(US) the manga/videogame character- **I KNOW THAT!** I'm not delusional because I called him Green in that previous chapter, because I DID mean Green Oak! **Green. Motherfucking. Oak.** He will always be Prof's Oak's grandson no matter what the fuck you call 'em. Okay! Dx ***grits teeth*** No need for insults u_u If you hate my calling him Green over Blue, then fine! I've grown used to calling him Green and second of all, **THEY ALL LOOK ALIKE! JESUS MAN! DOES IT BOTHER YOU THAT MUCH THAT YOU HAVE TO CALL ME DELUSIONAL?** Dx For one thing, I've responded to your requests, so be grateful.

***sigh*** Okay...sorry, I'm just rushing for an aquatic journey (shower!)** Professor Yuki **- x3 I don't know what you're talking about, woman. No- I may have to correct spelling mistakes, but not the whole thing- I mightn't have done anything to it o: I totally forgot. And Touya's hot squeeze is Touko, of course x3 ~

**Blazing CobaltX **- Those are one of my two favorite characters, as well ;3 Along with Lyra and Silver and- well, I love a lot of them, actually XD But you're right, Blue tops 'em all! Your request...is my command u_u ~ Keep staying updated until then~ x3

**themudkipman** - Heyyou!~ x"3 Cynthia's awesome. My favorite Champion would have to be Green/Blue Oak - in my rookie days, I swear to you it took me 30+ tries to finally beat the bastard- 'course that never happens anymore xD ***numbah1pro*** Ofcourse, my second would be Cynthia- I love that woman.

**CurrentCurrant** - ._. But Koga IS mean, sweety. Cilan & Iris x3 Coming up soon- please keep on reading until your request pops up!

**Emerald** - You're welcome, sweet heart.

**imabeemee** - First of all, your penname got me singing "Im a B" even though I hate that song XD and...No, you're not crazy o: ***pats*** ^-^ If it makes you feel any better, I favor Chessshipping over FerrisWheelShipping x"3 I love Touya but FerrisWheelShipping is amazing, nevertheless.

Okay, thanks everyone!~ x"3  
>Here goes the bonus chapter.<p>

**R E A D !~ **

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Game Freak...***sighs*** Nintendo -.- ...

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Bonus Chapter .:.<strong>

**_Men of Win!_**

The 23 year old Rocket Executive leaned back in his seat- huddling a pair of Koffings under his under arms.

Across from him sat the 22 year old Executive- Proton- whom dropped his eye lids half way and carried that cold gaze of his.

Petrel cleared his throat; "Got no clue why we're here..." he started- his eyes droopy and his sheepy smile never leaving his lips- he snickered softly- eerily.

The pair of Koffings snickered- strangely, they sounded just like Scooby-dooby-doo when they snickered- letting purple and puffy clouds escape their crusty lips.

Petral arched an eye brow at his Koffings, then immediately shrugged it off.

Proton crossed his arms and let out a scoff; "Beats me-" then he shook his head, a gloved hand pressed against his temple for a second; "Wait. _Nothing_ beats me..."

Looking back at his fellow Executive and pretended he'd have a slight clue why their both in a Ferris Wheel; "The "author" could use us to advertise Arcadia Boulevard, or...or maybe have us-"

"Shag?" Petrel interrupted- his Koffings snickered- or coughed- what difference does it make with those Koffings?

Proton's eyes twitched and his head backed away slightly; "Lay one finger on me, and your face will be history- I'll force those treasured Koffings of yours down your throat and light a smoke for them! How'll that sound?"

Upon hearing the warning, Petrel hugged his Koffings tighter to him and shook his head.

Proton smirked- "Hmph. That's what I thought."

A few minutes passed by of silence, and Petrel frowned;"I can't wait to get back in the game!"

Arching a thin eye brow; "What d'ya mean?" Proton asked.

Grinning and leaning his head; "You know. In Arcadia Boulevard- I'd say we're the ones that stirred things up- what with our sudden appearances..."

Proton let out a "hah!"- smirking as he closed his eyes confidently; "The hell are you talking about? You didn't even kill anyone! I, on the other hand, am the fucking bad-to-the-bone!"

Petrel arched his eye brows slightly- leaning back; "Why should I? I'm a nice guy!"

Opening his eyes; "Says the guy who disguised himself as Daisy Oak!"

[**Lux-9:** ***har* *har*** x'D]

Petrel blushed and snapped his chin up; "She reminded me of my mom...You have no room to talk! Obsessing over some 18 year old gi-"

[**Lux-9:** ***clears throat*** ! 3_3 …]

Petrel jumped- "What was that?"

Proton bit at a Slowpoke tail he'd found in his pocket- munching with his eyes closed; "You're too high off of your Koffings, man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...Hey, all... sorry for being in a terrible mood (._.) I just...I dunno D: Not enough shrooms to fill my satisfaction? The hell should I know! x3 I was in a good mood when I typed this a few minutes ago D: So, does any of you like those two goons? I love them! x"3 They began to appear in Arcadia Boulevard, and I'm enjoying writing as them- Its just...too fun- what with Proton being sickeningly wicked, and Petrel being able to take anyone's guise xD - You should give it a read if you want~

Anyway, **Jamaican Ninja**- we on good terms?

Now, if you'll excuse us VoV Charles and I are going for an Aquatic Journey- (that's my apparently not-so-useless shiny Bibarel- respect the goffer! Dx)

So,...

**R E V I E W !** x3


	23. N & Cheren

**A/N:** I feel...sososo Hiiiigh!~ ^0^ Missed me, cupcakes? I'll take that as a yes u_u Yes. I'm too adored here ***egoego*** I am wearing a sombrero hat for whatever  
>reasons n.n ~<p>

**Anonymous** - OkaiOkai! Dx Say Please! Next one's yours, I swear! Just calm the shiz down! - n.n I love how I'm presuming you're angry- makes me feel like I'm some professional cooling psycho! xD

**themudkipman** - XD Haiyou!~ Mudkips, huh? (Like I couldn't have guessed that earlier x''3) Umm...actually, my favorite Pokemon is Feraligatr x3 tied with Arcanine ***heart*** I also love Gengar, Snorlax, and Garchomp! D: Anyway,** Lux-9** has nothing to do with Luxray xD even though I DO love Luxrays to pieces! oh! Did I mention I love Pachirisu? So fucking cute n.n That squirrel!~

**ZXCVBNMEM** - ... XD Tch. You...~ You have the awesomest reviews xP You're too chill man! Haha!~

**Emerald** - ***tackles*** Heeyyy! OMG is he okay? I am actually concerned! (Which is why I left you to last...) Anyway, thanks for the 70th review c: Keep me updated- Its always nice to talk to you x"3 ***appreciating your loyalty*** ~

Read this! Its typed as a request to **imabeemee** (I didn't mention that before, did I? D: Oopsy me! x3)

Okay people! Dx ***calls out my two Emboars- Yokozuna & Aeris*** My boys and I are going out for a walk! In other words: We're going to save **ReshiZek1636** 's ass!

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> ***dancing to One Minute Warning - Passengers (U2/Eno) u_u*** ...***is2busyforthedisclaimer- READTHISFORANEYETWITCH!*** Haha! XD I love you guys TOO MUCH!

* * *

><p><strong>To: imabeemee (Do NOT make me sing I'm a B Dx ! I fucking hate that song!)<strong>

_**N & Cheren?**_

The pale green headed man stretched his long, lean muscled hands behind his head.

Beside him, was Cheren, sitting with his arms crossed against his chest.

N eyed him coolly from the corner of his eye and arched an eye brow in question; "Well, Cheren, oddly enough, you requested my presence- for whatever reason that may be, I'm here."

Cheren blinked- his first finger pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose; "Y-You know my name?"

N hugged his own arms and nodded; "You _are_ a friend of Touko's, correct?"

Cheren nodded.

"I would have not bothered showing here if it were not for my heightened generosity. I am a busy man, after all." N said coolly; he averted his gaze from the window to the younger male- placing a hand at the small of his back; "Well. What do you want?"

Now that the question has come to mind, how would he answer?

Cheren hated N, but even more...

"You defeated Alder, didn't you?" Cheren asked- his blue eyes darkening.

Modestly, N parted his lips and nodded; "Ah. Yes."

"Teach me."

N arched an eye brow; "Eh...what?"

"I said...teach me." Cheren repeated- looking up at him with sharp eyes.

N chuckled, and shook his head in doing so.

"What's so funny?" Cheren exclaimed.

"You ask me to take you in as an apprentice, correct?"

Blushing, the younger man nodded.

"Your hatred towards Alder is understandable, but..."

Cheren shot his eyes open; "How do you know any of tha-"

"I cannot take you in." N closed his eyes and shook his head.

Furrowing his eye brows confusingly; "You can't take me in?...Why?"

Opening his eyes, N smiled a telltale smile; "Because an apprentice, cannot take in an apprentice of his own."

"What are you-"

Setteling his shoulders, N let out a sigh- smiling warmly; "Touko forced me to be her apprentice- teaching me about _the ways of people_- whatever that means..." he shrugged a shoulder.

Cheren let out a scoff; "Heh! Good for her."

Turning to face him, N arched an eye brow; "and mind I ask what exactly you mean by _that_?"

Cheren blew fog at his glasses- cleaning them and tilting them back up his nose bridge; "Oh. Nothing..." _Pokemon-riding-freak..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** D: Cheren... You so mean! Dx OMG I fucking love this song! D8

**R E V I E W !~ x''3**

Oi! **imabeemee** - You likey this chapter? n.n


	24. Touya & Cynthia

**A/N:** Oi Oi Oi! ^o^ Guten Morgen! Here's a treat!~ x"3** Anonymous** reviewer- You there? Why did you have to be anonymous? Dx WHYWHYWHYY? Lawl. Anyway, I love this chapter- its so...NEW! XD

You'll know what I mean xD

**Anonymous** reviewer, time to GIDDY UP- YEE HAW! 'XD

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> nu-uh u_u ***hmph***

* * *

><p><strong>To: Anonymous (If only you said please...you would be a shimmering star! D: and I would eat you to gain super-Super Mario-powers... If only-)<strong>

_**Touya & Cynthia?**_

Touya felt his cheeks redden as his eyes diverted to the older woman's busts- that woman being no other than Cynthia.

Fortunately for him, she was looking past the window to he right.

The woman was indeed beautiful- her beauty was one of a Goddess, to which Touya noted.

She had perfect knee-lengthed platinum hair that was just; "...so lovely!" and Touya didn't think the word "lovely" would escape his mouth.

Arching a thin eye brow, Cynthia looked across from her at the younger teen, who looked flustered and dreamy.

Blinking; "I said that out loud, didn't I?" He laughed sheepishly.

Smirking, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms; "Loud and clear, handsome."

If a tomato could describe the redness of Touya's face- would that be too much of an exaggeration?

Well, ..

The entire blood in Touya's body must have rushed to his face, and he chocked out a laugh;

"Y-Yeah... Hahahaha.."

In the back of his head, he screamed a "YES! She's got the hots for me!"

"You know, Touya..." She started.

"You remind me of someone."

"Oh?" he formed a small o with his lips- innocently.

Opening her eye lids midway, a ghost of a smile took over her lips and she nodded; "Mm. That girl...she had the same-"

"Wait. So I remind you of a chic? Gee thanks!" He interrupted- crossing his arms and furrowing his eye brows angrily- in a non-gratified manner.

For once, Cynthia was now lost with her wise words, so... she decided to shut up and stare past the window.

Touya let out a "Hmph!" as he raised his chin- his high hopes for tapping that bod of her's was long gone.

_She crushed my ego! What the hell?_

"My Kyurem and Volcarona want your Garchomp and Lucario's heads!"

Before Cynthia had a chance to object, he interrupted her with a harsh, and truthful insult.

"I'm going to show your sex-offender ass how much of a man Touya Black is!" and he slapped a hand against his chest in emphasis.

Cynthia was so taken aback at how the younger teen had the guts to even insult her- so much that she was actually aroused.

She blushed; "Eh..."

Touya seemed to read her mind like a book; "Oh no. I know what that look means- if you as if come on to me, I will scream "RAPE" for everyone to hear!"

Parting her lips, Touya interrupted her once more; "You go along and play with all the little girls..."

Arching an eye brow; "Wait. What the hell?"

Touya squinted his eyes and crossed his arms, hissing the words; "Sex offender."

Feeling a pang of guilt; "Look, I-"

"LALALALALALA- I'M NOT LISTENING!" He cupped his hands over his ears.

Shaking her head infuriatingly; "Very mature.."

Why did she always get turned on by guys with hints of eeriness was beyond her...

The woman couldn't help but endure the humiliation until the ride ends, which she will battle him again, and would have to endure more humiliation...

She looked at him, and damnit was the boy ever gorgeous...

"Stop looking at me funny, or I will SCREEEAAAMM!~ LALALALALALA!" As if reading her mind- _My God..._

She grunted in annoyance and pressed her temples patiently awaiting this stupid ride to end, noting to herself to never. EVER. Go on a Ferris Wheel ride with a partner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** XD Touya. I surreously luvyew! ***heart*** I should start writing fics with Touya- like, as a main character (and NOT DEAD!) x"3 I think that's what Imma do..

Heyo! D: You guys!~ I'll be posting a rated M chapter soon u_u .

Its a request to someone o: so...

Hey! ^-^ Did you enjoy this chappie? Do let me know by reviewing and making me feel happier than a Hypno who's finally learned to sleep!

**Anonymous** person- Did you lyke? x"3

**R E V I E W!~**


	25. Blue, Touko, & Wally

**A/N:** Hai. I'm tired. Is this my third update today? (._.) I feel sorry for moi, then!~

Kai. ** Blazing CobaltX **- Where the hell are ya? Here's what you get today. Hope you don't mind my adding Wally in x"3 I just had to add in a naive and innocent boi and Wally came to mind n.n ~

Well, hope you'll enjoy it x"3 ~

**R E A D !**~ ^o^

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> ***sighs*** No~! UoU

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blazing CobaltX (Hai ^O^ You like muffins? How about Shruffins? That's muffins mushed with the goodness of shrooms, for ya!~ x3)<strong>

_**Blue, Touko, & Wally?**_

"Whaaat? No way! My busts are totally bigger than yours!" Touko argued- her fists falling by her sides.

Blue raised her chin up and let out a "Hah!"

Next to Touko, sat Wally- whose face suddenly paled from the perpetual nose bleed he'd suffered from for the last 5 minutes.

He collapsed to the floor- feeling light headed.

"Wally!" Touko bent down by his side.

"Busts..." was all he said.

"What was that? Busts?" Touko repeated- nearing her ear to the collapsed boy.

"That's right, and mine are bigger." The older teenage woman let out a bored sigh and bent down besides the pair.

Touko growled at her.

"P-Please...no more..." Wally begged- covering up his bleeding nose.

"I have a poor health." He pleaded- sitting on his frail knees.

"How do our busts affect your health?" The pair of women asked in unison.

"THEY AFFECT MY HEALTH IN A **BIG** WAY!" He threw his frail hands up in the air with whatever strength he has left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Wally O: ...little cute fu- er xD So, **Blazing CobaltX**, how did you like it? ^o^ ***giggle*** Man I'm tiiired! Dx

Okay. The next chapter is 4 pages long- and its rated M- its really messed up D: But you might like it~ x3 Its not heavy, its just...

Anyway, **R E V I E W !**~ ...please? o.o Come'on I said PLEASE! D8


	26. Proton & Lyra

**A/N:**Oi. This ficlet is a dedication to my friends, **Junk**, and **Mipiko** - all of who are very much into Proton x"3 ~  
>This is, as I mentioned, an altered version of <span>Arcadia Boulevard<span> (and relating to FerrisWheelonShrooms - due to **Mipiko**'s request) I felt like adding this in a separate story on its own, if you get what I mean...

Anyway, if you read Arcadia Boulevard from chapter 11 onward, you'll see Proton appearing variously because he just loves his gig xD Moving on, this doesn't relate too much to AB because this is, by itself, is like... Stand Alone. Its just crack. An altered AB with a one-shot between Proton & Lyra. However, there are some references to prove that it is indeed from AB- which you may find as you read (IF you even read AB to begin with... u.u)

As I said- dedications to my friends ^-^ ~

Hope you guys enjoy it, nevertheless (PROTON IS IN IT! Dx How can you NOT?)

**THIS IS RATED M! BE WARNED!** well...its not THAT extreme O: ...

**R E A D** !~ x"3

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Mipiko ( ^-^ This is for yew!~) and Junk (ilu! D:)<strong>

_**Proton & Lyra?**_

A set of perfect white teeth exposed themselves hungrily beneath his sinister grin, and Lyra couldn't help the hair in her skin from rising.

The 18 year old swallowed and held her head downward as she pretended to busy herself by adjusting her peaked hat.

Fire Works ablazed and decorated the night skies- people cheered and roared outside.

The blasts of the fireworks along with the cheers of people overcome the Ferris Wheel's mechanic humming.

It overcome the thudding her heart was causing to her ears.

Just what was she doing here? and with _him _of all people!

Modern, electronic sounding music played outside- _very techno..._

Lyra avoided looking at him- her chocolate brown eyes fixed on his shoes- unmoving.

He remained in his seat, until...

She felt a glint of metal reflect against her face.

Carefully averting her gaze up, she found him playing with his serpent knife- staring at her sharply- threateningly, and Lyra had to steel herself from shaking.

As much as she hated admitting it, but she was afraid of him...

Whenever he grins, she pales, whenever he licks the blood off of his knife's victim, he smiles, and she stills- paralyzed with fear.

Fear of him- _Proton._

Her leg began to shake, and she pressed- hard, against her thigh- she would never let him see her break- and it was hard maintaining that image of being mighty.

But he knew her- he knew her soft spots- he KNEW where to plant the knife!

Even her red headed rival failed to see those fragile areas...

He knew of her fears, because he KNEW himself too well!

Of course how can one not understand him/herself?

A sudden press against his index finger, and Lyra squinted her eyes as blood oozed out of the 22 year old's finger- cascading all the way to his knife.

Sweat dripped down to the side of her beautiful face.

A new blast of fire works echoed- but all were mere background noise now.

He shifted his foot, and it reached her black ankle boots, before she quickly moved her feet away- still hiding her face.

She could hear him softly snicker, before she felt the ride move in weight.

He stood up.

The 18 year old gritted her teeth and clenched her palms.

She was afraid of looking up- didn't want to meet those devious pale green eyes of his.

The brunette was suddenly aware of her peaked hat being taken off, and felt it being dropped down to the space besides where she sat.

She looked at it at the corner of her eye until she spotted a pair of white gloves falling down at her peaked hat- Proton's gloves.

She gulped.

_Why can't I act? Why can't I think?_

Feeling his fingers stroking at locks of her let down, chocolate brown hair, her heart froze.

Proton picked a strand of her hair and neared it to his nose- taking in a deep sniff of her hair- _lavender..._

_Lovely..._

His other hand carefully grabbed her chin- as if holding a glass mask- afraid of it breaking, and lifted it up to face him.

Shakily, Lyra looked at Proton with furrowed eye brows.

She watched as he held a strand of her hair to his sculpted-like nose, and then, he smirked.

Proton moved the lock of hair lower to his lips, and to Lyra's surprise, he planted a kiss on her hair.

She inhaled- eyes awide.

Averting her eyes away, she let her chocolate brown orbs drape themselves over his chest- where his suit was zipped down- teasingly revealing his attractive sculpted collar bone and only a fresh part of his lean, muscular chest.

She felt her face heat up due to her admiring his body- and she hated herself for doing so.

He was her enemy.

Yet the attraction was sickening.

She suddenly felt is warm breathing against her cheek, before his tongue rolled over her cheek- up to the small red slit- the mark he'd left on her when he cut her.

Lyra shivered- _Oh God..._

His other hand grabbed at the side of her neck to steady her.

There was suddenly no space left between them, and she felt his almost bare chest teasingly hit against her nose.

He smelled of a muscular perfume and, iron, no... _blood._

_Sickening... _

Lyra double lidded her eyes as he nibbled at her neck and plant lingering, and luscious kisses against her jawline down to her collarbone- where he bent down to her level.

It was ridiculous, really- she was leaving herself defenseless and weak to satisfy his needs.

His other hand groped at her breast, and she bit down on a moan- she'd never bring herself to show him she was enjoying this.

And to her surprise, a sick, demented, part of her did in fact enjoy this.

_Maybe, for just one night, I can get away with doing something terrible...with a monster...with a sin..._

Her fingerless gloved hand reached for his chest, and she let her finger brush against his collar bone down to his chest in a feathery, teasingly manner, and she could feel his goose bumps,

He groaned at the lovely feel of her fingers against his body.

The Executive's hand moved from her breast up to her jaw, and he held on to it tightly before pulling her up to her feet.

Before Lyra could even let out a gasp, she was interrupted as Proton crushed his lips against her's- angrily.

This time, Lyra couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips against his.

Against her lips, she could feel him smirking at her.

Nothing was romantic with the kiss- in fact, it felt...sinful, and bad.

Proton tasted like sin, like a disease, like the most sickening type of lust...

Like sex.

Making her feel dizzy.

Lyra groaned and unwillingly moved a hand to the side of his face.

As the kiss lasted a lot longer than they'd expected, they pulled away to catch their breaths.

At least, that's what the younger woman did, before Proton lightly bit down at her lower lip- forcing Lyra to inhale.

The pairs' bodies were hardening at their own feel.

Lyra felt ashamed, while Proton felt aroused as much as he was enthralled.

He pushed Lyra back against the wall, causing her to bite down on a wince- shaking up the entire Ferris Wheel ride.

His hands moved to the inside of her flight jacket- to her upper arms, and he took off her black leather flight jacket- tossing it behind him.

Smirking, he pressed his hard body tight against her's- his forehead pressed against her's.

His smirk intensified as he trailed his hand to her rear- groping her ass before he trailed his hand down to her thigh- pulling her leg up and fastening it around his waist.

He thrust into her painfully.

Lyra closed her eyes and let out a pained grunt- then breathing heavily.

Greedily, he kissed her again- savoring over how pure and womanly her lips tasted.

As he parted away, he placed another peck on her lips while his other hand held at her fine chin.

He looked into her eyes- she glared at him icily through her double lidded eyes; "I hate you." she said- her voice low, husky, and melodious to his sick ears.

He chuckled softly- kissing the corners of her lips teasingly; "You arouse me with your cute words, Lyra."

At the mention of her name through him, she felt...

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a strong and angry kiss.

_Filthy..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You like? x"3

I don't get it either- Lyra could be dreaming for all I care- I just didn't want to be a buzzkill for any of you who enjoyed this, so I decided to leave it at its mystery~

Hope you guys enjoyed this.

Btw, her outfit is the same one in AB, and Proton's habits and antics... etc etc.

Whateverthefu- O:

**R E V I E W!~ x"3 **


	27. Ghetsis & Victini

**A/N:** Ahoy thar!`~ ;P What is this? o.o Just when I update 4 times in a day, I only get 4 reviews! Surreously! D; Is this because of the Proton & Lyra chapter? Woot? It was hawt! And yeah- I can write like that as much as I can write like this! End of. Do not judge, people. Its a filthy habit u_u ~ Here and I work on your requests D8 seriously! Show some reaction. I don't type for noone, and I certainly won't update if I don't get reactions u.u !~ Yu-hu, people!~

Anyway, where the hell's that anonymous reviewer? I..I don't know why I bother man D: You don't even **TELL** me what you think of the chapters I did for you.  
>Whatever man. Next time, whichever person that doesn't review on hisher requested chapter, won't get shit from me! Dx and no matter how many shrooms or Shroomishs, OR Brelooms you give me, I will **NOT** be satisfied, cuz hey- I dun work for nothing.

AND- I happen to love that Proton & Lyra chapter u_u and the person who requested it does, too! ***hmph*** Proton ftw. (ilu **Mipiko** D:)

Okay, here's what the requesters should do, put this story to the FF Alert so **YOU CAN** check on your fucking chapter! Dx Like I said, I never leave any requests out to dry! And if you want something, you sure better bother typing a review about it- a thought, for one!

Anyway, moving on...

**Mipiko** - I WILL reply to your pm as soon as I get some sleep! XD I'm fucking exhausted, that I'm wearing this pathetic smile on... Yeah. Yes, I would gladly take that Shroomish of yours x"3 No whiffs, though! I am also glad that you have enjoyed the chapter- My pleasure!~ x"3

**Emerald**- Wally isn't dying XD Well, any other guy that's as naive and fragile would. No, they are NOT having sex XD Proton is being just plain nasty- and...and goddam sexy, yeah... Oh! I have a shiny Staraptor! XD I named 'er Belle ***heart*** ~

**ZXCVBNMEM** - Yay! Let's have a knife party, then!~ Proton loves playing with knives x3 (in Arcadia Boulevard, that is...)

Slowpoke tails for everyone! ^O^

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nein! D:

* * *

><p><strong>To: That fudging anonymous reviewer(It turned out awesome- so I dedicate this to all of you readers, as well!~ x"3)<strong>

_**Ghetsis & Victini?**_

If N was there, in that Ferris Wheel ride, he would have puked his guts out.

Ghetsis shook up the small Victory Pokemon- "Come'on! Stupid Pokemon! Heighten my lucks for conquering the world!"

Victini struggled in the green headed man's grasp. Sure, its a legendary Pokemon, it can harm him in a wink, but Victini wanted to go to the safe-side of things, so...

It started to slap at the Plasma King; "Vic...Victini!"

Ghetsis gritted his teeth- letting out pained grunts; "Damnit, you little runt! Hold still, you!"

That is before Ghetsis fished a hand inside his invisible pocket and got a pepper spray out(he had it in there for whatever reason- and **Lux-9 **is like- as if he'd get sexually harassed? Yuhright x"3)

The green headed man pepper sprayed at the Victini's eyes- only after a few seconds did he realize it had been completely futile, and his effort of getting the Pokemon to stop slapping him was fruitless.

"Vic...Victini!"

[**Translation: **That's it.]

And he used Incinerate at the man- making him let go of the Victini and lean against the exposed window's ledge- completely unharmed!

Ghetsis grunted before he let out a yelp as he slipped out of the exposed window.

The Green headed lord of Plasma didn't even have to scream before a Mandibuzz came to save him.

The Victini jumped on its seat and looked at the window to where Ghetsis was; "Vic...Vic...Tini!"

[**Translation: **That lucky son of a fu-]

Ghetsis's cell phone suddenly rung from his pocket, fishing it out; "Yello? Ghetsis speaking. What? I won the lottery?"

Victini shot its eyes open.

[**Lux-9 : **o_O !]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...Do any of you guys know what just happened? D: ***flies off on Mandibuzz, anyway***

**R E V I E W !**~ ^O^ Puh-leaze!~


	28. Bonus Chapter 05

**A/N:** HaiHaiHai!~ XD I just partaaayed and I'm exhausted to pieces Dx so I'm going to do this real quick! I must save energy for a shower- MUST!

**Emerald**- You know, there are no shiny Garchomps xD There are but they look exactly the same- same copy! And I'm all after Garchomps x"3 ***heart* *heart*** I never had a Golduck D: I recently caught a shiny Psyduck but that's about it o: don't even think I'll train the retard...  
>Moving on, YOU'RE LEAVING? D8 NoNoNo... You're like- my chum! My pal! My enthusiasm-resonating shroom! D8<br>Well, (._.) Hope you come back soon, AND TRY TO MISS ME AS MUCH AS YOU CAN! Dx

**Glaciezxstar** - Your review had me ROFL-ing. Seriously x'D Why doesn't Ghetsis deserve the luck he snatched from a Victini? o: He deserves it more than anyone cuz he's one bad-to-the-bone mutherfucker xD Lawl. Nevermind my perkiness. No, I do not know what Pokespe is o.o What the hell is it? Explaaaiiinn! Dx  
>Love, listen, even if Proton WAS having sex in the open, xD <strong>*snorts*<strong> I don't think the jackass would give a good damn- I'm pretty sure he'd be like; "The audience have been feeling neglected for a while, entertain them I must..._in my own way_ ***wink* *wink***~"  
>Anyway, they weren't having sex, and NO. No curtains xD They were frustrated with each other's attractions o.o and just made out like Cray-yay! D8 (Cray-yay = crazy x3)<p>

**Randumbreviewer** - Oii you! Dx I see what you did there! Your display name- very funny and cheeky (Yee I lulzed x3) I shall drink your liquified shroom drink, although I have my doubts about its taste -.- ~ But I'd never reject a gift n.n !~ Hoo-rah! (**Lux-9** rocks! Say that 10 times and earn a shiny Mario Star that will grant you..."energy" ^.^ Say that a 100 times and you will be granted with eternal happiness- ZOMG! Let's all sing for the awesome-shitbag-that is** Lux-9**!) Anyhoo, I was going to include your chapter in here, but, I can't give someone a bonus chapter XD It has to be like- a sole dedicated for whoever requested- ***jab* *jab* *jab***

(**Lux-9** talks too much- tell 'er to shut up- DON'T. YOU. DARE o.o ***hisses*** -.- ~)

**3CrystalHeart27** - I'm genuinely glad my addiction started rubbing off on you already, please keep on reading! Awesome shroomy-effected chappies are always up and coming! ^o^

**Professor Yuki** - Ah! ^-^ My regular reviewer- how have you been? Would you like a rated-M version for the StevenXCynthia chapter? Like Proton & Lyra? x'D  
>That chapter was surprisingly appreciated by you guys- got me all like D'aaaawe! Damn cream puffs are too sweet to endure this time n.n !~<br>Ask "**Yanno**" if she likes rated M content n.n !~

Now, this is where you** R E A D !~** ***huff***

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> ***tries Randumbreviewer 's liquified shroom*** OmO ... Dx ***belch*** _Ugh...Oh God._. o.o G-Go away! Dx You caught me indulging in guilty pleasure! Dx You pathetic fiends! I own nothing! ***scurries away like a sissy***

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Bonus Chapter .:.<strong>

_**Real Entertainment!**_

* * *

><p>Purple smoke spread around a sole Ferris Wheel ride- arousing any eyes' suspicion.<p>

Inside that Ferris Wheel sat a slumped against his seat Petrel- whom carried a giddy expression- grinning his signature, eerie grin.

Smoke escaped the cigarette cornered in his mouth; fingering it with his two first fingers, he let out a giddy sigh; "This is the life..."

He averted his amethyst eyes to the Pachirisu wearing glasses across from him, whom carried a bothered yet concerned looking expression on its face- obviously not appreciating his personal space being invaded by Koffings- whom floated happily, and snickered the Scooby Doo snicker.

"Things are shaping up..." Petrel voiced- putting the cigarette back in the midst of his lips.

The Pachirisu waved its large furry tail against his face- coughing as smoke bothered him; "You are completely hopeless- unproductive. You give no entertainment to the audience." The Pachirisu coughed out- glaring at the Rocket Executive through its glasses.

The Executive snorted; "You call this unentertaining? I suppose a Pachirisu in glasses is, then?"

The Pachirisu snorted; "Stupid twit! Asiding the fact that I wear glasses, I also seem to have the ability to speak, not to mention my irresistible cuteness. Also, MY NAME'S PROTO!"

Petrel blew out smoke idly, and reached a hand to pet his floating, crusty, Koffing.

Proto let out a huff and fixed its seating; "See, that's why **Lux-9 **sent me here, cuz the readers would kill themselves with grief and boredom watching you smoke your hearts out- honestly, how do you call this entertainment?"

Petrel stared at Proto blankly; "Hey, wait a minute... You can talk!"

He unleaned himself from his seat and shot his eyes open.

Proto gave Petrel an unfazed look; "... T_T"

Muttering something in Japanese; [**Translation:** _"How on lord Arceus' brilliant mind do I get myself into these messes? Why me? Have I been a bad Pachi by abandoning my air headed colony to pursue knowledge? Have I...sinned?"_]

Shooting its eyes open, Proto caught Petrel as he neared the lighter to his Koffing's cigarette; "HEY! WAIT-"

**BOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YEAH! Watching Petrel smoke was awesome! XD So fucking entertaining! ***sips on soda*** Now THIS is REAL ENTERTAINMENT! 8D

Oh, yeah.. Proto the Pachirisu x"3 Har har. I'm planning in starting a fanfic with Proto being as my new character ***clears throat*** u_u once I...get 100+ reviews ***pickybitch*** But yeah! It'll be highly interesting and crack-filled! 8D You'll LOVE it, I know n.n !~

ZOMG. Did you like it? Imma go on my perpetual aquatic journey with my useless blue Psyduck- (which I'll drown, and- wait o.o Can ducks drown?_ Hmm..._ )

Oii- Dx Dun furret-get- Grr... I mean, ***clears throat*** u.u Do not forget to leave a **R E V I E W !~** Thank you kindly, my dear, intellectual individuals (This was typed up by Proto- suggesting that politeness is key)

[**Lux-9:** ***looks at Proto*** T_T ...Yer fired!]

[**Proto:** Nu-uh! This contract here says to stay with you till perpetual means of-]

[**Lux-9:** Yeah yeah-effing-ever...]

[**Proto:** ***hisses*** Language!]


	29. Lance & Iris

**A/N: *Tackle*** Hooiii! So-sorri! I cannot reply to your lovely reviews at this moment- I'M GOING OUT...like, NOW!

**R E A D !~** (this chapter is for **themudkipman** , btw...)

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>To: themudkipman (*heart*)<strong>

_**Lance & Iris?**_

"My Haxorus brings all the geekers to the yard, and they're like- Your Dragon's so cool, and they're like-"

"Hold it." The tanned girl was interrupted by the older Dragon Tamer's stern, and oh-so manly voice.

She arched a purple eye brow and parted her lips to say something before Lance, yet again, interrupted her.

"Your Haxorus bears nothing of resemblance to any dragon I have ever met."

Closing her eyes, she smiled; "and that's because my Hax-"

"It looks like an insect. My God what is it with those Dragon Pokemon in this region?" He questioned- folding his muscular arms over his chest as he shook his head in a dissapointed manner.

Opening her eyes, she blinked; "B-But Master Lance, Bulbapedia speaking, Haxorus has the highest attack stat among all Dragon-type Pokemon!"

He closed his eyes and let a scoff rumble through his throat; "Hmph. My Jon Hynie."

Arching an eye brow; "Er...Your wha-"

"My Dragonite brings all the bitches to the yard, and they're like- YOU'RE DRAGON'S SO GO-GO-GODLY!" He started- surprisingly.

Heightening her purple eye brows, Iris jumped defensively; "Hey! That doesn't even rhyme!"

Opening his eyes lowly, he ran a hand through his strikingly, amazing red hair and smirked a smile that would even set Giovanni's heartless heart melting;

Iris blushed tomato red almost immediately.

"In other words,..." He started.

"My Dragonite is the ultimate Pimpnite,...bitch."

And thus, the fangirls squeal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- Proto:** **Lux-9** is currently away! Buh-bye!

**R E V I E W!~**


	30. Silver & Caitlin

**A/N:** Hiya my little heart remnants!(I'm lying! Who ever said you were SO SPECIAL! XD -Kidding T_T I'm really kidding! D'x) I'm so sorry I've been away! OhmyCawd!(Barry Burton ftw! XD) Lawl. Anyways, my confetti, I hath returned! Hoo-rah! ^o^ And, I have some terrible news o.o ... (._.) You see, my little Shrooms, I'll be leaving in 10 or so days (VAYCAYSHUN! D8) So, I won't update while I'm gone so -.- ...

THIS IS WHERE YOU GIRRLY-UP AND CRY YOUR EYES OUT FOR ME! D''X

Anywayz, pussies in advance, XD I have some good news!~ n.n

[**Proto:** My Arceus in skies! o_o Manners!** *tilts glasses up shakily- *in an apparent state of shock***]

Remember when I _promised _I'd type out a new story featuring my little intellectual Pachi here? n.n ~ Yeep! I'm going to start typing it out and should be ready in a shitload of hours! Kudos, Proto, KUDOS!

Okay, now to chit-chat with my lovely reviewers ^o^ ~

**spirit thief** - This chapter is for you! Your request was just there and I'm like- WAZZAH! XD - U_U Be grateful, hmm. Your request was my comeback! and you're welcome! ^o^

**Leekoe** - I shall look into this Wes character o.o ***snorts*** XD For a second there, I thought you were nicknaming my all time favorite videogame villian, Albert Wesker ***heart***~ Anyway, keep reading until you're request "manifests" XD

**themudkipman** - Man! I don't like the first two evolutions XD BUT I DO love Haxorus very much! I have a shiny and she's just a mighty fine Haxorus ^-^ I love her. Dagonite is awesome, too! You gotta love the originality of Dragonite! o.o Its like...the Dragon you read about in folktales and Fairy tales, you know XD (not that I read Fairy tales... u.u) and Lawl! Bulby's a cute name! n.n You inhaled its stun spores? o.o OhmaiGawd! ***tossesShroomMed*** Take this medicine, it will heal any status problem(+ restores your health!) Take it! Dx  
>Red &amp; Brendan(Ruby) Coming up soon!~ XD Yes, I genuinely believe the shrooms will catch on to more and more desperate people in need of them!

**MetalWingSkarm** - Are you into Skarmories? n.n ~ Silver & Lyra? Cuz you're being...unoriginal? XD Whaat? Are you being sarcastic? Your request is my command! ^-^ Oh, and by the time being, why not read my chapter in Arcadia Boulevard that's entitled "Silver & Lyra" - u.u Yeah, its rated M- awesome shit! Anyway ^-^ Just recommending! Cuz the results here might not like...I dunno! XD With them being in a Ferris Wheel, and- Moving on -.-

[**Proto:** **Lux-9**, you need to zip through this hurriedly -.-]

[**Lux-9:** ^o^ And you need to zip your mouth, mmkay?]

**Zangoose-Kira** - I solely believe that Zangoose is modeled after David Bowie u_u (fuckladygaga! Dx she POSES the extraordinaire!) Why, thank you n.n~ Noone's ever complimented by** A/Ns** before -.- (You guys are horrible to me ._. ***sniffle***) OMG Lucian & Shauntal! O-O That's brilliant! I will get to it! I assure you! After this chapter, it'll come right up! Thanks for the enthusuastic idea! n.n I just LOVE Lucian! He's just an ass of how he looks down on you, you know n.n You're not that much of importance that he was reading a book instead of anxiously looking forward to battle you n.n ~ Yeah. That Lucian is one mutherfucker that I love. I wanted to slap him more than hug him x"3

**JamaicanNinja** - You're a whore x3 and I like whores...not really o.o depends on what kind- I mean, if you get me Fabio here, and- yeah -.- ...

^-^ So how's your hand? Shit man! D: How did it break, anyway? Played some games with the whatchacall'em Mariachi or...or with Wario? O: OhmyGee Wario is not a fair player! o: and You requested a lot, pal! I will get to 'em! Dx There are other people in NEED for my shrooms!** *quotethat*** o.o ... Dx _Proto! _

[**Proto:** ***scribbles down quote*** "_...other people in need ...for my shrooms.._"]

**Emerald** - u_u I was...not high on shrooms, to my dismay...~ ***sigh*** Which is why the chapter was boaring! Dx But **themudkipman** liked it x"3 That's all that matters! _Right, pal?_

**ZXCVBNMEM** - -.- I have no idear!~

**Professor Yuki** - o.o Lemonade? er...wait e_e.. okay; I think you NEED to be "specific-er" next time..

Okay! Dx I noticed people indirectly(well, of course) insult my previous chapter and let me tell you this- NOBODY INSULTS** Lux-9** 's WORK BUT **Lux-9** ! D8 And next time I read any uncalled for insults, I assure you n.n I will take pleasure in insulting you back in the follow-up chapter! ^-^ So let's not play nasty, you nasties! n.n ~ _Proto, I'm on a roll!~ _

[**Proto:** Mmhm...***scribbles Lux-9's awesome quotes idly*** "_...play nasty, you nasties..._"]

Now, **R E A D !~** n.n

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> u.u Okay...I don't own Pokemon, but... I at least own Proto! n.n Right Proto?... ._. P-Proto?

[**Proto:** ***looks away*** 8I]

..._Damn Pachi_ Dx

[**Proto:** You _do_ realize that I _can_ read, right?]

Shuddup! D8

* * *

><p><strong>To: spirit thief (Nice to meey yew!~ n.n)<strong>

**_Silver & Caitlin?_**

Groggily squinting his eyes open, a blurry vision of white and chest nut brown caught his eyes, and he let out a groan before he shut his eyes again- moving to press his temples.

Silver shook his head and held on to his seat to balance himself for he was moving.

_Wait- moving?_

Coming to his senses, Silver snapped his eyes open only to find himself holed up wherever in Arceus' name, with a young girl with ridiculously "a lot" of chest nut hair whom sat across from him- SLEEPING!

"What the hell?" The young man blurted- twitching his eye brows unbelievably.

The girl silently snoozed in her sleep- peacefully sleeping...pretending she were an angel.

Looking at his surroundings, Silver deduced he was in some Ferris Wheel ride in...wherever he is.

Moving a hand to massage his head, he grunted;_ What. The. Fuck?_

He simply didn't know how on Earth he winded up here with this...stranger.

And he certainly didn't recall drinking a shitload of booze a few hours ago for him to black out and end up HERE! OF ALL PLACES!

He took a deep breath-_ Okay, so I must be dreaming- no, but having a nightmare! Cuz I'm dead sure Ethan wouldn't prank me to get here without my getting to my senses..._

The young man let out a breath and tightened his jaw- _One thing to prove this is-_

He stood up.

_...wake the bitch up!_

He nodded to himself before he carefully crossed towards her slumped-sleeping form.

He squinted his silvery eyes as he scanned the girl before a shudder ran through him- something about this girl was too eerie that it was unbelievable.

Shaking the thought away, he moved his hand to her shoulder before-

"**HEY! **GET THE HELL UP!"

He shook her up roughly- almost violently.

Caitlin let out a loud gasp before she shot her eyes open and clawed at the red headed young man.

"OW!...bitch, get your han-" But Silver was cut off too quickly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.

He'd been shot by some kind of hardcore tranquilizer gun.

Caitlin blinked at the red head, then looked out past the exposed window to find a chopper with

"Darach!" She breathed.

Shouldering the Tranquilizer gun, he cupped his free hand around his mouth; "Lady Caitlin! Are you alright?" He exclaimed.

The young woman nodded; "Mm."

Looking back at the man on the floor; "Hey, Darach. I think I need a new playmate.

"This man is too violent for me." She added with a sad frown gracing her small lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lawl. Silver never knows why he's in the Ferris Wheel n.n ***recalls previous chapter with Ghetsis*** and no I did not gun him down and D; Dun look at me! I'm appalled that I'm arousing your suspicions! Just appalled! DX

Anyway, **spirit thief**, hope you enjoyed this chappie!~ Do bother reviewing!

**R E V I E W !~** x"3


	31. Bonus Chapter 06

**A/N:** ._. I seriously feel like I'm being a neglecting whore ;_; ***sobzalot*** its just that these requests are coming at large and I'm all ugh- ***brushes fatigue away*** Anyway, my lovelies, here's a bonus chapter for your sprinkly awesomeness! (I hate sprinkles! n.n~) and boi oh boi, do I have a chat with some of my reviewers... ***clears throat*** (***cough* *cough* Jamaican Ninja *cough***)

Hey, didn't that** Randumbreviewer** guy want a chapter featuring Ash Ketchup? Well, you might as well read this o.o** *squirts Ketchup out of Heinz bottle- lame*** -Ohmaigosh I'm so tired D; ... a tired **Lux-9** is not your perky high-off-of-shrooms **Lux-9**, so bear with me, you faggish lillies!

Now, who do I have to sass? All of you! XD Now, the order...

***clears throat*** u_u

**spirit thief** - You're welcome, sugar face.

**Emerald** - As I am typing this review, I am giggling like a sap at the review you left me for Proto: The Intellectual Pachi ***heart*** Oh yeah, people! I dedicated a story for you guys featuring the mighty Proto! Go fucking read it! Anyway, this chit-chat here is between** Emerald** and me, so...  
><strong>*tackle*<strong> I love you! ^o^ You're seriously one of my highly appreciated reviewers! Surreously! And YES! I WANT THE OTHERS TO BURN IN JEALOUSY! Burn! ***hisses*** -.-  
>I also love <strong>themudkipman<strong> o: he's cool! Anyway, ...I would never hurt you D: ***opens arms- an invitation to a hug, perhaps?***  
>365 chapters? Holly fucks! XD Well, judging by all the requests I'm getting, <span>FerrisWheelonShrooms<span> is always up and running, and **Lux-9** is flooded with work! XD  
>Listen, I highly appreciate you u_u Kay? <strong>*pat*<strong>

**Insert Witty Comment** - [**inserts:** **Lux-9** is one witty ho-bag! n.n ~ ***ego***] Lawl. Okay. Titles? o.o oh whatever do you mean? You mean my** A/Ns**? Yeah I sometimes feel they take over my entire chapter XD (they do, actually D:) but when a reviewer, well..., reviews,** I MUST TAKE ACTION AND RESPOND!** D8 Even if its **ZXCVBNMEM** who's reviewing...yeah XD! Anyway, I appreciate the schoolgirl giggles, luv ^w^ Maybe you'll giggle at this ***giggle now***

...Moving on -.-

**Prof Yuki** - D8 Okay! Just cool the shit! My neck will snap in any second now ***snaps*** Damnit! Dx ***wince*** ...  
>By Lemon, do you mean to tell me to write something like Cynthie giving Stevie a Beejay? D8 <strong>*puts hand out*<strong> I'm afraid that is NOT my field, but will work on writing you a non-lemon thing with those two...

**ZXCVBNMEM** - You are a witty individual** *heart*** ^o^ ~

**themudkipman** - HaiiYou! ^o^ Yeah my folks are taking us on vacation(Likeeveryyear!) I'll be gone for more than a month D: So, I'll try to update more than I usually do before then u_u ***nods*** Mm. Thanks for always being my perky cheer leader! ^o^ I always wanted to have a personal cheer leader, ya know? One that would go like _"Give me an L! Give me a U! Give me an X and a 9- _**Lux-9**_! WHOOOO!~"_ Yeah T_T Forget that I said that u.u I'm just tired... You have no idea how busy I was these days! D8 So much work! I don't have enough time to put a hand on my head and go like _"Dayum! That's a lot of work!"_ D: Seriously! ***puts hand on chest- you better believe my side of the story***  
>ZOMG D: I picked a Tepig, too! I don't get why Tepigs are not appreciated! Dx I mean, sure, Snivy is cute and it evolves into the beautiful Serperior, but come'on! Tepig evolves into a Sumo Wrestler God that is Emboar! He friggin has a beard of flame! Dx I even named my own "Yokozuna" after the dead sumo wrestler! D:<br>Don't get me started on Oshawott whom just looks...ridiculous o: ***shudder*** (add Gothimo to the list...) Lawl. Yeah, Emboar is just fucking awesome! xD and so is Golurk! I love Golurk so much, that I have two! I have William, and I have Humphrey, my shiny-legit Golurk- and both of them have different abilities.  
>Anyway, some Gen 5 Pokemon look so ridiculous(like that ice cream Pokemon, and that Chandelure thing...<strong>*shudder*<strong>) I seriously think D: that the character developers were high off of Mario's shrooms at that time! D: ... u_u Emboar ftw.

**Widdiful Echidna** - I had no idea why I had a hard time typing your display name XD and as soon as I am able to clear my head, I'll do the Wallace & Winona for you, don't you worry your pretty little head!~ x3 I would also like to thank you for saying "...when you get a chance" I sobbed from the inside! D: I mean...so considerate! Dx ilu already! and I don't love people easily u_u !~

**Wylde Wolf** - Nice display name ^-^ ~ I seriously mean it. You read FerrisWheelonShrooms after work? D: ***touched*** Really? You have no idea how happy it makes me to make a reader happy o: "If possible.." -** OF COURSE ITS POSSIBLE!** ^o^ All I need is some time to gather everyone's requests and I promise you your request will never stay neglected!

**Jamaican Ninja** - Well, well, well... ^-^ If it isn't the jigallo from England? Nice rapping skills! XD And... Dx That's how you broke your hand? I sure as hell hoped it would be more interesting an'that! D8 Like..._ "I went to wrestle with my Hitmonchan, but he punched my hand for calling him a fag for wearing a dress!"_= more interesting! DX  
><strong>Jamaican Ninja<strong>, u_u I come on to all my reviewers!~ ***TemptressQueen*** All in a unique way ^o^ So** DO** feel special, luv!  
>Lawl XD I also wanna thank you for calling me a bitch, that just means you've shattered the formality- I hate formalities u_u !~ and if calling me a bitch would shatter the glass, then fine, what the hell? XD<br>Anyway, your hand seems to have recovered o.o... ^-^ Now that you wrote me a perky poem with "rhyme" - Write me poems, people o.o I get touched by that shit! Really, I don't- er, I mean, I do! D8 As long as its not too sentimental and cheesy, I'll take it XD ***har* *har***

***huff*** Okay, that's a load off u_u ... n.n Remember to stop by and read Proto: The Intellectual Pachi!, kay? ^o^

Now,** R E A D !~ **

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> How I wish, but no -.- ...Just..no...** *goes and sobs at some nearby corner- waiting for comfort***

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Bonus Chapter .:.<strong>

_**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

* * *

><p>"Here we are, Pikachu, Unova! And I'm gonna catch 'em all, and-"<p>

**"SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYNA MAKE OUT HERE!"** Yelled some dude who was on the Ferris Wheel ride ahead of Ash's.

Ash's face flushed, and he let out a sheepish laugh; "Sorry!"

"You better be!" Yelled the man again, before cooing _"Now, where were we?"_

"Pika pikabi?" Pikachu suddenly interrupted- patting Ash in the shoulder.

[**Translation:** "Sit down, you're making a scene."]

"I love you too, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed- in his usual loud-toned voice.

Pikachu face palmed; "Pika..."

[**Translation:** "My Pika brethren..."]

Ash plopped his rear cheerfully on the comforter and rocked his feet back and forth as he stared at the night Unovian skies; "I'm gonna capture every single Pokemon in Unova!"

"Pika pika!"

[**Translation:** "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, here..."]

Pikachu sat next to Ash- rocking its tiny yellowy feet; "Pika Pika Pikachu!"

[**Translation:** "Why do you need so much Pokemon?"]

The yellow mouse looked up at his trainer- giving it its puppy eyes; "Pikachu!"

[**Translation:** "You have me..."]

Ash looked at Pikachu and arched an eye brow; "PMSing again, huh?" Then he let out a laugh, slapping Pikachu lightly behind its head; "Its okay. I know you want me to capture more Pokemon than I do."

Pikachu faced its feet- letting out a sigh; "Pikabi..."

[**Translation:** "You _do_ realize one of these days I'm going to leave you, right?"]

A loud-irritated grunt suddenly snapped Pikachu's head towards its trainer.

Ash pointed his index finger at the seat across from him, and he wondered how he hadn't spotted the writing in black sharpie on the seat; _Gary was here, Ash is still a fucking loser!_

**"I HATE THAT GARY!"** Ash screamed at the top of his lungs before a Pokeball hit him directly at the ball of his neck.

**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"** The dude from earlier yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** GO GARY! HE'S SO STRONG! IF ANYONE CAN DO IT! ITS GARY MOTHER FUCKING OAK ^o^ - o.o ***ohnoez* *takes Gary Oak T-shirt off*** ...uhm..yeah.. ^-^ I seriously feel like Pikachu's the one that's keeping Ash's sanity intact, if that makes any sense. Ash ***pat*** Your voice grates in my ears u_u uhm...and, sure, _You're gonna catch 'em all_(rabies!)!

**R E V I E W !** n.n ~


	32. Lucian & Shauntal

**A/N:** ... O: I deserve you guys reviewing EACH and EVERY chapter because I AM ABOUT TO UPLOAD 4 CHAPTERS! Dx  
>You WILL review each one, AND tell me what you think- HEAR THAT REQUESTERS?<br>Ah, God... my brother's fail-of-a-pasty is filling my nostrils- I dun wanna smell it D:

Okay, okay... this new Raphael angel tattoo in my hand is cool(too bad it'll only last a fucking couple o'weeks! Dx)

Now, who the fuck do I need to sass? Come, now, Mama Sass Lux-9! If this isn't fanservice, then I don't know what it is... ***shrugs*** -.-

**Emerald** - I'm leaving on July9th- there, I said it. That's not very far away from now, is it? Good. You guys can count your fingers n.n !~ Such intellectual people!  
>Tch. I'm sorry. I'm just really beat... and that day.. while playing with our horse sized dogs, I fell...on my chin..FUCKINGOUCH! Yeah...there's nothing really wrong with it... just this fucking bruise, and I will punch the next person who points at their own chins asking me "WHOA! What happend to your chi- <strong>*punch* *punch* *PUNCH*<strong> ! Dx

**Jamaican Ninja** - . . . You're trying to get me out of my pants? O: I'd take it as a compliment if it didn't sound so- **WAIT!** That is **NOT** something to take as a compliment! Yep, ninjaboi! I'll be gone for over a month- Try to weep as much blood as you can for me, kay? n.n I would feel so loved if you proved your nausea for me.

My stomach's growling, yet I'm sleepy...

**themudkipman** - Oiii man! ^o^ I left a review for ya!~ Ohhey.. I didn't get to that Ruby/Brendan & Red chapter yet. I know, I know... I'm a neglecting whore- well, maybe not neglecting n.n !~ How about I upload it for ya when I get some decent sleep first? I'm really sorry. Forgive me? ***opens arms- an invitation to a hug, perhaps?***

**Zangoose-Kira** - This chapter's for you!

God I'm so tired... who else...

**BlazingKaiogra** - Your display name is hard.. I had to look back and forth and- nevermind -.- Okay, let's see ***reads review again*** Lawl. You want a Lenora and Marshal? XD Finally someone who's requesting Marshal! (besides my pathetic weeping soul...) It shall be done before I leave ^-^ You can count on it! ^.~ (ooh! new emoticon! I guess my fatigue takes its toll...)

**Illenxe** - Why, thank you, you are too kind!~ ***heart***

**ZXCVBNMEM** - BECAUSE HE IS! Dx He's always there before you, and he always kicks your ass! And we deal with it because he's Gary Mother Fucking Oak! The only one who's allowed to throw shit at us and get away with it! The only one that brings about smiles to our pathetic faces when we hear he's managed to irritate or piss Ash off! Nobody likes Ash- TEAM GARY! Dx

**Professor Yuki** - You loved my Proto: The Intellectual Pachi fic n.n and The Great Trio(which I didn't like how it ended...) that's...nice! ^-^ Anyway, I have your request up.

**ExplodingExplosive** - You crayzee bastard! XD I like you! ***heart***

**NeverSometimesNever** - Lance & Steven - the sexiness will indeed be there... keep reading for your request to pop up!~

**Widdiful Echidna **- You and I...we understand each other u_u Let's get married? Har har...roit -.- Last thing I need XD

Finally, **R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span>: Bitches. I own nothing T_T

* * *

><p><strong>To: Zangoose-Kira(Shiny Zangoose look awesome.)<strong>

_**Lucian & Shauntal?**_

"I let out a beated breath as I crossed my way out of the red-afro headed loon's quartz, and bid way to the next challenge. Heavy steps felt heavier with a sole lift of my feet, and before I knew it, I stood before _his_ room."

Lucian arched a violet eye brow.

He crossed his long legs and didn't bat an eye from the book he was reading.

However though, the woman across from him sure kept it difficult as she read her own writings aloud.

He let out an inaudible sigh.

"Then, I entered! Attractive wavy hair of surrealistic violet that ran over his shoulders like adelicate. He stood tall and handsome, the adjectives intelligent and powerful never ceasing his looks."

He flipped the page- letting out a yawn.

"In his hand, stilled a book, of whom his violet eyes behind his also violet glasses poured down upon. Whatever rich words that kept him from regarding my attention, I intrigued my curiosity..."

Flipped to the other page- Lucian is one fast reader.

"Then I thought; "That man is one class asshole.""

Flipped to the other page, Lucian tilted his glasses up to the bridge of his nose- not shooting Shauntal a single glance- not regarding her presence; "That is really charming, and all. But do you mind keeping it down? Thank you."

Shauntel shut her book tight, and growled at him- _Asshole!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am seriously the biggest Lucian fan I know. I really love Lucian. I fucking do.

**Oii!** D; What do you think you're doing? You are NOT moving on to the next chapter unless you review this one! I worked way too hard and- shit... I don't need this. Do whatever shit you want -.- See if I cayre.

**R E V I E W !~ **(I'd love you 10x more if you do u_u ~)


	33. Steven & Cynthia

**A/N:** ...I don't need to sass anyone, thankthelord.

**Professor Yuki**, you fucking there?

You get this treat! No Dx not the shroom that you're eyeing with drool coated chin- ***snatches shroom away*** That U-U Would be mine!~ Humph!

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> My throat tickles...gonna get sick ***cough* *cough*** NO! DX ***drops head on desk***

* * *

><p><strong>To: Professor Yuki(Me luvyewlong time! =n.n=)<strong>

_**Steven & Cynthia?**_

"What's happened to us?" Cynthia blurted- furrowing her platinum eye brows beneath thick platinum locks.

Arching a steel eye brow, Steven placed a hand at the back of his neck; "You tell me- getting it on with that Cyrus... Honestly, Cynthia, that man doesn't even have any eye brows..."

Crossing her arms, Cynthia raised her chin- letting out a scoff; "Hah! As a matter of fact, he DOES have eye brows, and Cyrus has the definition of a man smothered all over him."

Steven's eye twitched.

"Unlike you, Steven, I don't chase after _children _like that girl you so much would devour... Now what was her name- Ah! _May!~_" She added- smirking.

Steven blushed, then scoffed, THEN, he smirked; "Really, now, Cynthia? You do not?"

He crossed his arms; "That's nothing close to what I've heard."

Cynthia shot her eyes open, then attempted to justify herself by closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

". . ."

". . ."

"It was fun, though." Cynthia started.

Steven smirked- letting out a; "Hmph."

Opening his eyes to meet her's; "While it lasted..."

"Undella Town." She exclaimed.

"Undella Town?" He repeated.

"That's where I'm staying."

They both blushed, and he nodded; "I'll...make sure to pay you a visit."

"Cyrus is not around is he?"

"No. He had to leave for another three months of self-isolation." She stated- curling a lock of platinum hair with her long fingers.

"Another one of those stereotypical world dominators, huh?"

"Oh, yes!~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So who wants to date Cyrus? n.n** *raises hand*** ...

***bug screech*** . . .

T_T Oh...so THAT'S how it is, then, huh?

...Humph! u_u

don't forget to fucking **R E V I E W !~**


	34. Green & Touko

**A/N:** First thing I'd like to say is: Shit.

I really thought one of you guys requested Touko & Green and I went right to it. Ugh! Damnit, and I've had such a hard time with it too Dx  
>Now, I look back at my reviews' list, I can't find any.<p>

Once again, shit.

But whatever, what's done is done.

Enjoy it to your fullest, folks!~

**R E A D !~** x"3

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> No, and I wanna go to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green &amp; Touko?<strong>_

Across from Touko, sat one of the most famous in looks and power, Green Oak- who's rival is the **clears throat** Hero of Heroes...Legend of Legends...The Strongest trainer among them all- Red!

She leaned in against her bare knees and watched him with curiosity as he looked to his right- past the window- completely avoiding her.

And she was beginning to wonder why.

Touko wasn't exactly a Green fangirl, nor did she despise him for rivaling her number 1 idol- Red.

She just wanted to ask him for techniques into battling Red.

"So, yeah...I'm technically using you to have one of those Pokemon battles with Red."

She placed a hand on her knee, and smirked; "I read that having an intense battle with Red gives you an orgasm, and a heated battle with you, well...makes trainers wet, and fangirls will undress like day to regard you..."

Touko rubbed a hand at the back of her neck nervously- she had read all that in some magazine that Bianca lent her. And the young woman wondered if she might have one of those fetish-crazed ideas to have an intensely-heated battle with Red.

Green stared coolly down below and watched as Blue and some...kid with chocolate brown chin length layered hair, have ice cream while sitting on a bench.

And MAN was his blood boiling at every giggle coming from his girl friend.

_I'm going to kill that asshole..._

"So, what do you say?" A soft womanly voice interrupted his raging thoughts, and he reluctantly looked away from the window to watch the young woman who's best friends with that _asshole _stand and stretch.

He gave an unphazed look.

_She must be one of those petty fangirls..._

Green let out a sigh, unpocketed his green sharpie, and stood up.

He walked towards Touko- which made her nervous.

"Which one do you want me to sign?" He pointed his sharpie to her busts.

Touko shot her eyes open, and her face turned to a fuming red.

At the end, Touko sat with her arms crossed and eye brows furrowed angrily.

Green, on the other hand, had a red mark on his face; "Tch. Bitch..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My analysis of this... Well, they're both really hot, and- o.o Oooh! So that's how battles are with Red & Green, huh? Intriguing...***moves to put hand under chin- *WINCES*** Dx Shizza!

**R E V I E W !~**


	35. Red & Giovanni

**A/N:** Now where is that crazy bastard that I took a liking to? Oii! **ExplosiveExplosive** - Your intake on this chapter is right on the mark!

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> I miss Proto (._.) ...

[**Proto:** I'm still here.]

[**Lux-9: *heavy sigh*** He was a good pachi...]

[**Proto:** T_T ...]

[**Lux-9:** I never had a chance to tell him...]

[**Proto:** o_o !]

[**Lux-9:** ...that I was the one that disposed of his Samboosas...(._.)]

[**Proto:** You pachi wretch! O_O You did WHAT?]

[**Lux-9:** (._.) Anyway, Nintendo boi's your boi...I don't own anything...]

* * *

><p><strong>To: ExplosiveExplosive(My eye lids are feeling heavy...ohhai! n.n)<strong>

_**Red & Giovanni?**_

Giovanni let out a gasp and immediately stood from his seat; "What is the meaning of this?"

Red furrowed his eye brows angrily, and his Pikachu took its place on its master's shoulder; "Giovanni!"

"Red!" They regarded each others presences, at least.

[**Lux-9:** Unlike some people we know...***cough* *cough*** Lucian...***cough* **Green...]

"I'm going to kill you for good, this time!" Giovanni got out a gun.

[**Lux-9:** O_O Oh dear!]

Red shrugged his Pikachu on his shoulder; "Pikachu, zap that thing!"

Obediently, Pikachu zapped the gun out of Giovanni's hand.

That's when...

A fight broke out.

Giovanni punched Red's face; "Come'on! I'll show you how a real man fights!" he grinned.

Gritting his teeth; "My pinkie's manlier than you and your grunts all over!" And he headbutted Giovanni's head.

[**Lux-9:** O_O EEEP! This is obviously too big for me to handle! _Proto! _Dx]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I seriously can't predict the outcome of this, and-** ZzzzzZzZzZZzZzZzzZzZzZz** =.= ...=_=... =.= **!~***

[**Proto:** T_T ... ***drapes Lux-9's shoulders with Pachi blankie***]


	36. Red & Ruby

**A/N:** Hai Hai Hai! ^o^ I'm here with another shaptaa ***accent*** Oh, and my Proto: The Intellectual Pachi story is being neglected o.o Upload a chapter, or two I must!

Anyway, I'm here to ask you guys for a fayvur- Hell's Andjeos - Read it! D= I want you to read it! I already mentioned you in the latest chapter so... u.u Like good ol' Wesker said; "Your future hinges upon this fight! ***kicks***" . . . Wait, wrong quote! o.o - Dx Nevermind! Just read it!

Here's a shroom: ***hands shroom*** Make good use of it! u.u

Now, I'll ask nicely: So, pretend I have Schwarzenegger's influential voice o.o and; Hai! ^o^ Whazza? I typed up this new story featuring Hilbert/Touya/Black & Lyra/Kotone/Soul as twins! It unlike anything I've written before. Its a Hurt/Comfort AND Humor! and iz written in 1st person! Its really great! I mean...what is it with readers who don't review D:  
>TERMINATOR MODE ON! Must...Terminate! Read it, Review it, and I'll return you a favor, I promise!<p>

Lawl. Now that that's out of the way... Did you read it as if its coming from Schwarzenegger ? If you didn't then I'm afraid its lost all its charms u_u !~

Okaii! Time to sass my reviewers! ^o^ ~

**Ilikebananas** - Oooh! ^o^ A new addition to the virtual **Lux-9** family! Haaii! n.n~ Aww! That makes me feel so funny! xD ***note that I am reading each sentence and responding to it- DUN LAUGH AT ME IF WHAT I WRITE SOUNDS ODD D8*** Ohmaigohh! You are right! How could I have missed on our favorite olding Professor that we all kids grew and love- that which caused us to throw nukes at the pedo dino that is arney n.n !~ Because we have found a new love, and that new and first love, was Professor Samuel Oak- YES! HIS NAME IS SAMUEL! DX IF YOU'RE A TRUE PROF OAK FAN, YOU WOULD KNOW! But, u.u I guess you're more into that fat dino so...!~(Keep in mind that **Lux-9** despises barney) Anyhoo, yes, you are absolutely right! I must add Professor Oak! Dx  
>Awwe. Well, Ken Sugimori didn't design that ice cream Poketo Monestah! D= and Chandelure's attacks and stuff aren't half bad its just...it looks weird D8 Of course, not that I'm judging!~ x3 Oshawott looks... well, it has freckles...and has a shell in its...<strong>*sigh*<strong> (._.) its even annoying describing it. Well, I think Samurott looks badass u_u !~ Its like a fucking sea Samurai! D8 and God knows **Lux-9** LOVES Samurais! Just a few days ago, I was going to get a Samurai tattoo, but mom said noe, so -.- !~ ***hateparentalcontrol*** I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings ._. ***pats*** Now, smile, and brighten up my reviews' list ^o^ !~  
>Har har! XD Mario supplies me with shrooms! At times, I steal from 'em when he's too high to be in the world, ya know? xD Oops. Don't tell 'em I said that o.o<br>Proto, **Ilikebananas** says haaiii! ^o^

[**Proto:** T_T ... -o- Hai!~]

... O: Okay, Proto has issues! ^o^ Moving on!

**Emerald** - Haiiyou!~ Lawl. I'm glad my u_u rubbed off on you XD Its like...Yeah! You know? Like...yeah, man.. Yeah!  
>Awwe o: You send your family my regard, mmkay? ^-^<p>

**Professor Yuki** - Hirarious is my new favorite word o.o Surreously! Okay, how about you try the word "Dopu" ^o^ That's how I imagine the cute Japanese would pronounce the word "Dope" - "Ah! Shiz, man! That is so dopu!" - See? doesn't it sound cool, and hirarious? ^o^ Gah! I wanna befriend any Japoz! Oii! Any of my reviewers Japanese? o.o That would be soo keweeel ^o^ !~  
>Lawl! You use Y U NO ...? That is like...mega dopu, man! o.o<p>

**Zangoose-Kira** - Lol. More like "Ahmaishit! The sun's about to meet the moon!" X'D

**Jamaican Ninja** - I met Patches yesterday in Fallout 3 o: So, is that mutherfucker like drunk? Yep. He's drunk, and he's...***shudders*** Ghouls are just so ***shudder*** ***shudder*** Anyway.. Why did I bring this up? O: .. ._. I forgot. Oh, yeah! Y U SOUND LIKE PATCHES? Dx What the hell are you sayin' mayun? No! Dx Samurott is the motherfucking samurai! I mentioned that to Ilikebananas just now! D=

**Nostalgia's My Best Friend** - Nostalgia IS my best friend! O: Zomg! Friend stealer! Dx

**AceTrainer777** - Finally! A savior that will help banish the 666 dewil! ...wait? What? o: Nevermid x3 I just love the number 7, and I love the new ace trainer in BW, but u_u Richboy Martin is my favorite! Why? D: Because he's sick! Give some sympathies to a guy that's rich and sick u.u !~ I even wrote a fanfic about him n.n !~ I loveLoveLOVE Richboy Martin! I loved writing as him, too! n.n Oh, yeah o.o what were we talking about? Mm.. Why, thank you n.n You're compliments are taken to heart ***stuffs compliments in heart- IMAGINE IT THE WAY YOU WANT*** You will get MOWA! ^o^ So cute! "Mowa!" D'aawe!~** *heart***

**Marshmellow** - Lawl. Your display name is surreously cute! Lawl! I just picked a lame joke! X'D - So, what did the **Marshmellow** say to the Marshmallow? "I'm mellower than yew!~" HAR HAR! X'D So funneii!

[**Proto:** o.o ...That's not even close to what I would call humor!]

[**Lux-9:** Dx Shuddup! Y U HURT **Lux-9** FEELINGS LIKE DAT? !]

**ExplodingExplosive** - I'm soooorrreeeiii! D'x I was so tiiiiire ! I love pandas! D: No, I dreamt of Ghost in The Shell o.o ...Really, I dreamt of Ghost in The Shell ***heart*** I love that anime! n.n  
>ZOMG O.O I Knoooooww! Even Proto disagrees with the PokeDex, he's thinking about issuing a PachiDex because it will contain all his knowledge of Pokemon.<br>At least u.u that's what he says...

[**Proto:** That Professor Oak deserves a Charge Beam to the brain... -.-]

[**Lux-9:** Careful o.o Talk like that will earn you a bad rep amongst those Poke' Scholars!]

**themudkipman** - THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! XD NOW, YOU MUST...

**R E A D !~** x"3

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> x"3 Me-rawr! I would marry that Hideo Kojima and- wait, Hideo Kojima has nothing to do with- ***facepalm*** Dx  
><strong>*clears throat*<strong> u_u Mm..yes. Satoru Iwata's the man! XD YEAH!

* * *

><p><strong>To: themudkipman(This guy's really into Mudkips! XD)<strong>

_** Red & Ruby?**_

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Red would have preferred silence, but...

Ruby brought the thread out and cut it with his mini-scissors.

Pikachu blinked.

Red blinked.

Ruby took the shirt out and viewed it back and front.

He let out a; "Hmm..."

Then placed it back on his lap- working on it again.

By working, of course, we mean knitting.

Really.

He's knitting.

"Um..." Red was never the one to start out a conversation, but he was just so curious.

"..." Ruby didn't respond- looked preoccupied with his "knitting."

"What are you doing?" Red asked.

He could very well see what he was doing, but for semi-cruel purposes, Red wanted to hear it from him.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Red? I'm working." The knitting boy responded- not batting an eye behind his glasses.

"You mean, you're knitting?" Red arched his eye brows coolly.

Pikachu tilted its head to the side; "Pikabi?"

Ruby let out a sigh and settled the shirt on his lap before looking at Red.

He took of his small glasses; "Why does everyone do that?"

"Do what?" Red formed a small o with his lips.

"Ask me what I'm doing whenever they see me knitting."

"See you what?" Red still didn't abandon what he'd hoped to hear.

Ruby placed the back of his fist on his forehead, then moved it down- letting a tired sigh; "When they see me knitti- Oh. I see where this is going." Ruby stated.

_Damnit... _Red still didn't lose his poker face.

Pikachu sweat-dropped.

Ruby went back to his "work" and put on his glasses; "Red, the World's Champion. Really, I thought you were far more mature than this..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Why does everyone have to insult Ruby because he knits? Dx He so cute ;3 ~ Speaking of cute, I miss Barry! ^o^ ***heart*** The only rival that comes with zero issues!

Okay, Imma go find my dad in Fallout 3! ^o^ ***readies heavy artillery* **  
>Hold on, daddy! D= , Liam Neeson,<strong> Lux-9<strong> is coming to find yew! Dx

Oh, and don't forget to read Hell's Andjeos and review it- I WOULD LOVE YOU TO PIECES IF YOU DO!

Oh, and **R E V I E W !~** ^O^ ***heart***


	37. Bonus Chapter 07

**A/N:** Hey, all... (._.) This is the last chapter I'll be updating in a while. I'm leaving in a couple of hours, so...  
>Might as well, right? ^-^<p>

**No Trespassing **- ^-^ I'm glad you liked the part where Darach shooting a tranquilizer at Silver-_ Did he really deserve that?_ o.o Lawl. Well, XD ...  
>Please! XD ... The identity of my fic is BASED off of my reviewers' requests! ^-^ Consider them done, well... if you could wait a little more than a month, that is.. x"3<p>

**ZXCVBNMEM** - They're the most chilled characters, too! x"3

**AshKetchumDarkSide **- First timers always end up abandoning o.o ...Don't be like 'em x"3 I would love to have you review my stories. Your display name is just too awesome, lol XD  
>I'll work on it. If you're willing to wait till my next post, that is...<p>

**Zangoose-Kira** - Lawl! I didn't read ANY of the Pokemon mangas! XD But I know more than any average fan u_u ***clears throat*** I did a chapter with Lucas & Alder... Lucas' personality is sort of...based off of Diamond's x3 You know... when he was eating those rice cakes and refusing to share them with Alder...  
>But yes, I will work on your request if you could give it some time...<p>

**JamaicanNinja** - XD ... I have no idea what you were on when you typed up that review, but okay. So my new name is ITLARBINLUX-9ADEN ? Is it based off of osama bin laden? If so, then I am truly sad u_u ...~  
>Anyway, I'll take that as an; "I'm going to miss yew, <strong>Lux-9<strong> ! ^o^" u.u ~

**Professor Yuki** - o.o What are you saying? You won't review? That's fine ^-^ Its your choice, really. I'm not forcing you o.o ~

**Emerald** - A new name? Hmm... The only thing I have in mind is: "WhiskyFish" lol XD ...Its cool, really. I like...fish o.o ... u.u ***shrugs*** but its clearly your choice, you know...

**Ilikebananas** - You read and reviewed Arcadia Boulevard! ^o^ I'm so happy. You have no idea how much that story means to me x"3 ***touched*** ~  
>Everyone seems to love Rei XD It makes me so glad that the personality I shaped for him is working like magic to those who review. I really love Rei. He's very special to me. I know I might end up hurting him in a couple of chapters, but I really don't intend to. He's a great character. Nothing to question about him.<br>Yep! Mario's the man of shrooms! There's only a reason why he claps his head against a brick box severals of times without as much wincing XD

**AceTrainer777** - Gold & Ghetsis as a shipping? e.o where the hell did you get THAT idea? Lol. Anyway, your request would sound really funny! XD I'll make sure to upload it as soon as I get back. So, hang in there.

**themudkipman** - Lol. Sorry this bonus chapter isn't what you requested XD ...  
>Maybe the one after that? x"3<p>

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Iwata...Sugimori...those are the real men of win!

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Bonus Chapter .:.<strong>

**_Getting old..._**

* * *

><p>"Hi. My name is Professor Oak..."<p>

The old Professor started- across from him sat Red & Green- whom sat at the far end of each other with their chins resting on their knuckles.

"He's narrating again..." Red sighed.

Green let out a scoff; "You drunk, gramps?"

"People tend to call me the Pokemon Professor." He went on- giving a thumbs up to whoever was watching.

Green rolled his eyes.

"First. You must tell me..." He looked at Red; "Are you a boy, or a girl?"

Red's eyes twitched; "I think...that answers your question." he turned to look at his best friend/rival- whom just shook his head.

"Pikaa..." Red's Pikachu sweat-dropped.

". . ."

Getting no answer from Red, he perkily looked at his grandson; "This is my grandson! They say that he's the prodigy of myself, but-" he finished off by breaking into laugher.

Green arched an eye brow- clearly unamused.

"...Right." Samuel Oak shed a tear from laughter, then cleared his throat; "Anyway. He's your best friend and rival. You've been rivals since you both were babies."

Red let out a deep sigh.

Professor Oak squinted his eyes and bit at his lower lip; "Damn...if I could just remember his name..."

Green widened his eyes; "WHATTHEFUCKGRAMPS? !"

Red let out a snort and shook his head.

Shooting a glare at Red, Green kicked him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ^O^ Well, everyone... ***blows kisses*** I'll be sure to miss you all!

You better miss me as much as you can, you loons! D'x

**R E V I E W !~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Until next time! _**^.~ *heart*~**


	38. TouyaTouko & Cheren

**A/N:** I'm...BACK! ^O^ ***tackle hugs all*  
><strong>Oh man... Oh man... So much to tell- too tired to!  
>Look. I literally JUST walked into my room not 15 minutes ago! YES! I JUST came back home! (and to my Alienware that's been glaring at me ;c)<br>Damn... so much-somuch-sooMUCH!  
>I know- not the awesome AN you expected, but ***clears throat*** I'll try~

HEYYYYYYY! ^0^ Did you miss me? I sure as hell did(but not as much as my black puglet, nu-uh u_u ~) OHMAIGOSH! I SAID I WAS GONNA BE GONE FOR OVER A MONTH- I know I wasn't specific, BUT ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH! I'm back in my room and(collection of panda plushies) and my awesome King Sized superbly comfy bed...yes...very..comfy ***pats bed***..***strokes***...***gets carried away*** oh my... n.n If I had the strength u_u I'd make love to all of you right now, but I won't. Cuz I choose not to u.u ... (._.) Dun look at me like that- My panda plushies will be superly jelly if I do!  
>Anywaaaaaaaaayyyy!~ My hands smell like dog shampoo(I washed my pug earlier- DID YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO SNUGGLE A PUG THAT SMELLS LIKE DOG SHIT? AWWHELLNAW! Dx... u_u I did what's right and have no regrets <strong>*professional+sadistic voice*<strong>) and I...really need a shower- YOU KNOW HOW CLEAN **Lux-9** likes to get? n.n Plus I just bought this Lavender sea salt- LAVENDER SEA SALT! I FUCKING LOVE LAVENDER MORE THAN MY MOM!

Oh, and I bought a fuckload of videogames o.o ...You know how technopathetic this bitch is!~ n.n

OMG- I'm blabbering about myself(ISN'T THAT WHAT I'VE ALWAYS DONE? D8) I MISSED YOU- I REALLY REALLY (X a million) DID! and I can't wait to get back to work!

Wait... am I sounding like a sap? ._. sentimental, perhaps? **SHOOT ME!** Dx

Okay... -.- I won't mind sounding like a furry bun(what the fuck does that even mean?) to you because... T_T I... ***puts hands out in great difficulty- *is apparently using hand gestures to express self*** o: .. I have a MONSTROUS CRUSH ON YOU ALL! (BE FLATTERED!) D''''x ***sob* *sob* *sob***

XD Oh boy... ~

Neverfuckingmind- Time to sass some ass!~ x3

**AceTrainer777** - I DID have fun- most of the times, and thank you!~ n.n ***heart***

**ZXCVBNMEM** - You username is ALWAYS so stuffy for me to type xD and YUSH! Sammy Oak WAS repeating the lines from FR/LG in a...rather parodic manner x"3 ~

**AshKetchumDarkSide** - Oii!~ n.n I think Ash'd be better off in the dark side- I'd be able to cope with him then -.- !~ Oh, and if you're still reading, then, thankies!~ ^o^

**colbyjackchz** - ... xD Lawl!~ You sly/funny bastard.

**Wylde Wolf** - I love it when reviewers copy their favorite lines into the reviews themselves xD I really do- It truly touches me!~ ***heart*** Makes me believe you're observative, too u_u ~

**Emerald(YOU STILL NEED A NEW NAME?)** - LAWL! X'D IKNOWRIIGH? THEY SO PANNY! Anyway, hey- HEY! I missed you ***hug*** Tell my mom not to give me a hard time, and I'd enjoy my vacasio to the MAXXXXXX XD ~

**themudkipman** - HEEEEEEYYYYY! ***tackle*** ^0^ Yeah, I'm planning on using your ideas, actually! D'aaawe!~ I missed yew too!~ ***sap*** Do what **Lux-9**'s do? XD Oh, whatever do you mean? xD I'm purely innocent!~ ***bats eyes in an oh-so-innocent manner*** Anyway, I had fun... sort of, but I did. Yeah.

**Zangoose-Kira** - "Be good..." ? x"3 Oh whatever do you mean?~ ***holds self*** I'm not THAT terrible xD ***smirk***

**Insert Witty Comment** - I know! I already subscribed his meds for 'im O: A big bucket of shrooms and he should have been- oh.. OH!.. D8 .. Oh.. (._.) so that's why he was acting so odd- n.n WHAT? YEAH! HE'S GROWING OLD! TOO OLD! Har har! ***blames it on the age to justify self***

**BattleWithYourHeart** - Your username is just SO INTENSE! and THANK YOU! I thought you guys might like it! x3 D-Drugs? Pfffffft xD N-No.. Ha ha.. What a silly assumption that is, he he... (._.)

**Professor Yuki (The Boulder...Gold.. Chris Redfield..whatever)** - YO! XOX I highly typed this chapter for you (when I say highly, I meant I was high u_u) I mean... YOU REQUESTED IT! Dx Oh.. oh.. sorry. u_u ***clears throat*** **Professor Yuki**, if you're going to be known as **The Boulder**, know that Chris Redfield **WILL** punch you to pieces (like he did in Resident Evil 5) I mean-** DID YOU SEE HOW HE PUNCHED THAT BOULDER?** O_O I mean... _The basketball sized biceps are pretty impressive_, but PUNCHING A HUGE ASS BOULDER! HOLLYMOTHEROFUCKS! O_O I was so AWED by it, I had to shut up for an hour or so to **REGISTER IT!** Hey guys! If you don't know what I'm talking about then I seriously suggest you watch the Chris Redfield VS. The Boulder video(somewhere on Youtube) You will O_O ! Seriously! Dx **Proto**! Give that a **"Luxy recommends"** in the end!

[**Proto:** T.T ***sigh*** ...]

Oh? You consider moi a classic? n.n Danke! SO NICE TO HEAR!** *hug*** I'll be sure to continue at it, thank you!~  
>I really hope you like this chapter(I sure as hell don't... (._.) its too...<strong>*waits for you to read+judge*<strong>)

**JamaicanNinja** - Dx I WASN'T DOING NAUGHTY THINGS ON A SUNBED! Well...not in the last 10 days at least, o.o ... I mean.. I'm not fucking anyone in London. So gloomy...and..tight. Its a tight city, okay? Dx Not that I don't like it, and all... but.. ***shrugs*** I don't know.. Guess I was having some hormonal issues last week, or so... TEA AND SHORT BREAD! ^O^ ***nowinlovewithBrit***  
>n.n Anyway, hey!~ Did you miss me? u_u I already know the answer to that and I'm not sorry when I say I couldn't possibly miss you THAT much, as well D8 I mean... we're talking about how the deserts miss the rain here, come'on!<br>But hey XD ***punches shoulder*** I missed ya, too!~  
>And, <strong>*sigh*<strong> Yes u.u I'm officially "back" in the work house- But spare me some time to play videogames and take care of my lovely self, will ya? xD

**Ilikebananas** - What are ICarly fics? D: You made me lulz there...~ ***onLux-9'sgoodside*** I don't want you to either! Dx This is where its at! And I'm sorryyy! I really was away! XD I won't leave you guys hangin' again(not in a while) I promise ^-^ !~

[**Proto:** u.u a **Lux-9** promise... Heh -.-]

***ignores Proto's hatred*** ^-^ Okaaaiii!~

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Hey! If I did, my daily routine'd be knocking my head on bricks for money- Wait..._ that's Mario, isn't it?_ o.o .. Meh ^-^ Nintendo, same-same!~

* * *

><p><strong>To: Professor YukiGold[YOU SHALL NOT BE A BOULDER- ITS FOR YOUR SAKE! D8] (Heyo!~ But try to enjoy this chapter- and ignore the evidence of my fatigue!~ u.u)**

**_Touya/Touko & Cheren?_**

"So, dude...THAT'S what happened!" Touya, or rather, in Touko's body(and voice) finished to his best friend, Cheren, whom stared at him blankly.

Okay, so...

Long story short: Touya and Touko were "messing" around in Professor's Juniper's lab the night before and... with some "tinkering" with some mechinas here and there- don't ask why they did it, they just did(nosy teenagers nowadays...) AND, poof! Their bodies got swapped.

At least, that's what Touya TOLD Cheren.

The slate black headed young man didn't know whether or not he should believe him, her... -He shook his head.

For all he knew, his pair of best friends could be pulling a prank on him.

But on the other hand, Touko- THE BOY TOUYA, was apparently ranting it out to Bianca like she just went through puberty.

Cheren didn't know what to think.

He titled his glasses.

"I'm sure that's what happened- for all I know, you two could be high off of shrooms, or...

You just enjoy pulling stuff like that on me- You two are so immature~"

[**Lux-9:** That's my line, Cherie-pie!~ -.- ]

Touya(in Touko's body) blinked; "Dude!" He slapped his forehead; "I'm telling you! Its the total truth!"

Cheren crossed his arms; "Well there's just noway to prove it to me, is there?" He sighed.

An idea hit Touya; "No, man! There IS a way to prove that!"

Cheren arched a thin eyebrow.

Touya smiled excitedly and nodded his head; "Come'on, touch my boobs- er, I mean... HER boobs!"

Red powdered the black headed man's cheeks; "WH- WHAT?" he choked out unbelievably- eyes wider than dinner plates.

"You asked for a way to prove that! And you know how Touko's all sassy about her hooters, so... I'm telling you-"

"No way, Touko- Touya! She'll kill me! She'll tear my heart ou-"

"Touch.

The.

Boobs." Touya interrupted.

"But-"

"Now!" he threw his fists by his sides.

As soon as Cheren lifted his hand to touch her breasts, she kneed him to the face causing him to call back against the window.

"...I..knew it.." muttered Cheren.

Touko giggled and dialed a number in her Xtranciever.

As soon as the man picked up; "Touya!" She exclaimed excitedly- laughing; "It totally worked!"

From the other line, Touya chuckled; "Haha! IQ of 200 my ass! That's what you get for calling me a pea brained shitface!"

Cheren groaned; "F. M. L." _Great... Now they'll never get over it..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I HATE IT! DX I JUST HATE IT! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T HATE IT! I WAS TIRED(STILL AM!)

**R E V I E W** anyway!~ (._.)

[**Proto:** _"P.S." "**Lux-9** recommends you watch the Youtube video where Chris Redfield is punching a boulder..."_ ...? T_T Seriously? Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds? I feel as though my IQ has dropped down a level!]

[**Lux-9:** Oh shucks! ^-^ It can't be that bad!~]

[**Proto:** I really hate this job...]

[**Lux-9:** Luvyew too!~]


	39. Touya & Skyla

**A/N:** Howdy, all!~ Where the hell is** AshKetchumDarkSide **? n.n I wrote this chappy for yew!~ Aren't I grand? I know! I know! ***waves hand out in a modestly manner*** ^.^ Stop it! You're embarrassing moi!~

I'm really glad some of you liked the last chapter while I seriously detested it O: ***puts hand on chest*** You have no idea how touched that makes me!

HEY! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO **JamaicanNinja** , **Professor Yuki**, and **Emerald**? D8 Have I been abandoned by those 3? ***brokenhearted*** D'''x WHYWHYWHY?  
><strong>*rounds up in a corner*<strong>

***clears throat*** (._.) ***sniffle***...

**Sapphire'sDestiny** - Hai Saph!~ ^o^ Of course you can! The idea of someone requesting Silver and Oak (AND MAY!) makes me feel all fuzzy from the inside! ***huggle*** Finally! Something I can look forward to... n.n

**Ilikebananas** - ***tacklehugs*** No! I was only in London for my last 10 days of vacation! You're from Brit? That's so rad! ^o^ Secretly between you and I(its not so much of a secret now that others are reading it ***huff*** -.-) I detest black tea AND COFFEE! I HATE COFFEE! D8 I HATE COFFEE MORE THAN I HATE ..._more than I hate..._ ***puts hand on chin*** hmm..** OH!** more than I hate Ashley Graham from Resident Evil 4! That annoying! Wailing! Bitch! Seriously? If I were Leon, I'd shoot myself already! Dx  
>Anyway -.- ~ I do love herbal teas n.n <strong>*healthybitch*<strong> (Although I do love their scents more than their tastes... u.u) But some milk in black teas with shortbread is fine, you know?~  
>Good! Don't read ICarly fics while I'm still around! Dx I don't know ICarly, but it sounds like a monkey raping society!<br>LOL! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! XD Then, you'll sort of understand the whole idea and concept behind this chapter X'D THAT, which makes things a helluva more hilarious! XD

**Zangoose-Kira** - Lawl. It was requested by **Professor Yuki *brokenheartedagain*** (._.) ...wonder when that ho will get his/her ass back here...***lowsigh***~  
>You'll love this chapter! I'm sure of it! XD<p>

**Widdiful Echidna** - I know! Dx I'm sorry! But, hey! I missed yew too!~ n.n Thanks! I'm glad you liked it...despite my being jetlagged and fatigued XD ~ ***heart***

**ZXCVBNMEM** - I don't get it either! D8 I...seriously feel like I must have eaten something "funny" before typing that out...

**themudkipman **- Yo man!~ ^o^ B'AAWE! Your review made me smile!~ x"3 OMG! YES! We SHOULD DO SOME COLAB STORIES! Want me to feature Neptune, your Mudkip, in Proto's story?

**AceTrainer777** - Omg! Your review is too awesome! n.n ***heartsflyabout*** No.. Its fucking epic! I was grinning like a proud Giovanni when I read that! OMG. Did you notice I said_ proud_ Giovanni ? I wonder what that expression'd look like... Hmm..

**AshKetchumDarkSide** - ***glomp*** ^0^ Oi Oi my less irritable Ash Ketchum! I typed out this piece of...hmm.. okay. No piece.. Creme Brule!~ ***mouthwatering*** Mm.. I could really use one of those right now- What the hell am I blabbering about? D: You must read! NAO! Dx

Now,

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> For the last fucking time D: I'm not THAT awesome! (I'm lying -.- I'm awesomer than you think I am x"3)

* * *

><p><strong>To: AshKetchumDarkSide (I have two shirts that read "Come to the Darkside, we have cookies!" x"3)<strong>

**_Touya & Skyla?_**

"Hey, Touya-boo!~" Started Mistralton City's Gym Leader as she scooted herself closer to a very terrorized Touya Black as he kept scooting away but to no avail.

"Eh!" He shot his eyes open and shook his shoulders.

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Come'on, Touya-boo!~  
>Tell me I'm pretty!~" She nuzzled against his neck and clawed at his chest in an affectionate manner.<p>

He shook his head and tried to squeeze his way out of her grasp, and damnit- did she have a strong grip.

"Come'on!~ Tell me!" She looked up at him- her face inches apart from his.

Touya inhaled and moved his face away from her's- right now, she was on top of him- like a personal space invading Leopard.

"I...uh.." He started shakily.

"Yes?" Skyla perked her head- happy to see him finally utter something.

He gulped; "...You don't have...long cocoa hair...and.. you're not wearing booty shorts with boots..and.."

She tilted her head to the side confusingly; "Lara Croft? " [Tomb Raider ref.]

He closed his eyes and let out a breath he's been holding; "...and your name isn't Tou- OOMF!" But he didn't get to finish as a fist met up with his stomach.

The Ferris Wheel ride shook up entirely.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY HER NAME!" She yelled to his face.

Touya held his stomach; "SWEET, MERCIFUL, ARCEUS... OH HELP ME!" He wailed like a Slowpoke as she began jabbing at his stomach- cussing at Touko in the process.

"...I mean does she own an ENTIRE AIRPORT? NO! Does she have magenta-toned hair? NO!..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Touya D: ...You reviewers sure are requesting Touya-boo alot these days, huh? n.n

**R E V I E W !~**


	40. Silver & Cheren

**A/N:** Hai!~ ^o^ I update quickly don't I?  
>Now, where is Sapphire'sDestiny ? ..toi!~ ^0^ <strong>*confettihereandthere*<strong> YAY!

Hey guys, pugs are cute. Not a random comment- A statement of fact! u_u

O-gai!~ x"3

**AceTrainer777** - But dude! O8 Giovanni is fucking awesome! ***heart*** I love him! ***puts hand on chest in a defensive manner*** The only pedo I know is Barney! The creepy purple pedo-dino! Dx  
>We ARE both extremely epic! D8 - Again guys, u_u This is JUST <span>a statement of fact!<span>~ Isn't that right, AceTrainer777 ? n_n

**BattleWithYourHeart** - Okidoki, luv!~ x3 Right after this chapter, I promise you!~ Your request is my command u_u ~~

**themudkipman** - Heya! ^-^ Awwe!~ ***heart*** Message me your email if you want a colab. I'll introduce your Neptune in my next Pachi story, how about that? x"3

**Zangoose-Kira** - You did it again, didn't you? n.n ***heartHEART*** Why, thank you, my fellow observative reviewer!~ n.n Here's a shroom!~ ***handsshroom***

**Herpderp** - Awesome! A new reviewer!~ x"3 What's up, mayun? ^o^ Everything smackin' ? Yep. Yep. DERP -.- ~ X3 Striaton boys ftw! ^o^ Again, your request is my command ^o^ ~

**ReshiZeki1636** - OMFG! O_O YOU'RE ALIVE! ***TACKLE*** I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN JAIL! Stop quarreling with her, you meanies! Dx I call Dr Salvador naw! **[Resident Evil 4 ref.]** - - Yeah! -.- He's that creepy motherfucking chainsaw guy! GOOGLE HIM! O_O ]  
>Anyway, stick around more n.n and make requests, and spread the LOVELOVELOVE! - Pfffft... Spread the love? XD Anyway, <strong>*handsshroom*<strong> u.u As a reunion gift, and all!~

**Wylde Wolf** - OMG! ITS YOU! n.n You're back!~ ***touched*** LMFAO! IKNOWRIGHT? Touko DOESN'T need an airport! She has...other..things! x"3 Lawl. She's just awesome like that! xD

**ZXCVBNMEM **- X'D I think...we all agree to that statement, haha!~

**Professor Trollface** - ***tacklehugs*** **WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?** DX Chris's muscles ARE SCARY! AND MOMS SUCK! DX BOO! Its so good to have you back, man! ***offersAshroom*** Shroom, Troll? x'P

**Sapphire'sDestiny** - You don't like Touya? D': But... how is that even possible? I mean.. if you don't like Cheren, that'd be SO UNDERSTANDABLE, but Touya? SURREOUSLY? DX  
>Upon your request, I have typed you this chapter n.n !~ Please enjoy it to your fullest!~ Although, I think Silver may be a little cross with you... JK-ing XD !~~ <strong>*smirks mischievously*<strong>

**AshKetchumDarkSide** - Lawl! I'm so glad you liked it! The punch to the gut was supposed to add a magical effect to the chapter, and, not so surprisingly, it DID!~ n.n

Okay, now that that's over with.. ***scoots away from a herd of fans wanting a piece of Lux-9 goodness***

^o^ I sink iz time for you to-

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> I wish I had a Pikachu right now... (._.) YES! DX I'M ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY APPRECIATE THE CLECHE POKEMON THAT IS PIKACHU! ***huff***  
>and NO, I don't own it! <strong>*crosses arms*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sapphire'sDestiny (What is Sapphire's destiny? o.o Hmm...)<strong>

_**Silver & Cheren?**_

"Who's idea was this to put me in with this fag?" Muttered the red head as he crossed his arms and let out a huff through his nose.

Cheren, hearing what he said clear, arched a thin eyebrow and tilted his glasses up to the bridge of his nose; "Conversing with the son of the world's infamous gang lord is not my call, either~" He remarked sarcastically and coolly.

Silver glared at him furiously- Okay. Guys with girls name and framed glasses wearing flesh tight pants- he hated. Mentioning Giovanni as being his dad- THAT, he could NOT STAND.

"What did you just say?" He asked coolly- slowly uncrossing his arms and clenching his pale palms to fists.

Cheren let out a scoff and a chuckle rumbled through his throat; "I'm sorry, did I offend you?~"

Silver stood up- towering intimidatingly over the onyx headed young man, whom yawned in an unimpressed manner and crossed his legs; "True strength doesn't really come from your body- its all in the mind."

_Okay, that's it!_

Quickly, Silver snatched the black headed young man's glasses, dropped them, and stomped at them- breaking them.

"What the-"

The red head pulled him up by the collar; "First of all, you cock sucking piece of shit, take a good look at your self. Got yourself a girl's name, real sharp with words. Hey! Shut the fuck up! Then you mention Giovanni in that tongue of yours- WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Then, you offer me advice on how to get stronger? WHAT THE FU-"

But Silver didn't get to finish as the other youth slapped him across the face.

Silver blinked in disbelief- _Did he just...slap me?_

"And Cheren's a unisex name." Uttered the black headed smartass.

"You're dead." Silver exclaimed- bringing a fist up and cracking it intimidatingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay. Quick note: Did anyone notice how Silver's always questioning his whereabouts? Like how the fuck he ended up in a Ferris Wheel? XD  
>I tend to do that on purpose (and to encourage you loons to be OBSERVATIVE! Dx) because its so out of his character to go to a Ferris Wheel ride, but just putting him there with someone random is SO FUCKING FUN!<br>Simply put, I love Silver. Portraying his personality is fun, too. He hates Cheren because of his appearance XD By that, you can tell how manly and gruff he can be.

Oh, and yeah, what's with Cheren's appearance? o: He has a girl's name, wears tight ass pants... Its not that I'm not okay with Cheren its just that...

**WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HARDASS RIVALS LIKE GREEN/GARY/MOTHERFUCKING OAK AND SILVER? DX **

Anyway, Silver cursing like that is a no brainer. Its just his reaction. Let's face it, guys, he's awfully short tempered -.- ~

Yoo-hoo~ **Sapphire'sDestiny** !~ n.n Did you enjoy the chapter? Sorry if Silver's cursings bothered you (._.) - BUT DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? ***ignorespreviousquestion*** ^o^

**R E V I E W !~** X"3


	41. Ruby, Gold, & Kris

**A/N:** Hai mai loves! ^o^ I come here with a "Curious **Lux-9**" chapter! Oh! It was also requested by **BattleWithYourHeart** n.n !~ Yay, right? ... -.- Okay, hoz. This is where you need to show some enthusiasm and not make me feel left out in this shroomy world -.- Hmmmkay? Yeah.  
>(Hmm.. I read it in a comic before but I'm just so goddamn curious! Dx)<p>

^.^ Anyway!~ Let's chatchat**CHAT!**

**Sapphire'sDestiny **- Do not fret, Dx For I, **Lux-9** will deal with the angry fangirls ***puts amazingrifico armor on*** 8-I ..***angry fangirls approach*** Dx ***holds out huge ass Axe defensively*** If you want her, you're dealing with me- Ooh! Is that... A shroom's pie? n.n .. She's head out to a little planet called Namec. T_T Yes, yes... Its the one from DBZ ***shoots all* Lux-9** wins** Sapphire'sDestiny** 's trust + Shroom's pie n.n (that she's not planning on sharing) Yay! Everyone wins!

**Professor Yuki** - Yo!~ ^0^ Dewd! That's some fuckingmazing cursing! n.n ***sarcasm*** -.- No, really- Oh, hold on..

***Lux-9 sips on shokolat milch***

AAH! ^O^ I feel so giddy nao!~

Okay, Yuki man.. It iz a golden one indeed!~ u_u and I shall cherish it like no other- ***sip* *sip*** and... I love chocomilk sosomuch.. My hands are itching for the Xbox360 controller DX ! Okay... gotta do this qvikly!  
>Professor Yuki, I missed you U_U Glad you're back, really am!~<p>

**themudkipman** - Nooo! Gmail? D: (._.) That means I'll have to make a new gmal account sometime... ***sigh***.. I'll make one. I promise! I swear! I will! Just give me some time! We'll be BFFS FURREVERANDEVER! Dx ***heartsapumpin***

**ZXCVBNMEM** - Sorrai if it upset you! Dx But hey! This chappy's purty innocent n.n !~

**ReshiZek1636** - Hmm.. A double-date idea sounds kinda fun!~ n.n I'll get to it. I will.

**Serenity and Chaos** - XD YOU DAMN FUCKING RIGHT YOU'VE HIT THE NAIL ON THE HEAD! RED IS NUMERO UNO! DX Uhh.. Who's Harem? O:  
>Lawl. I love you. You reviewed the chapters you lyked. Nobody commented on that "Pimpnite" except for you. Therefore, Kudos, my friend, Kudos! XD<br>If its Ruby you're after, it's Ruby you'll get- In this chapter n.n (along with a case of curious **Lux-9**... XD)  
>LMFAO. Everyone wants more red awesomeness. And its Red awesomeness you'll get. Hey, you. Just between you and me, you're only 000000000.000001 point more epic than Red XD<p>

**AceTrainer777** - We should do a Giovanni's facts book! - Fact: When Giovanni smirks, know that something fishy's going on and you're damned right he's behind it! Lawl. Did you know that "douche" is in the dictionary, too? x3  
>Hah! Cheren deserved it! He tilts his glasses too much! D8 and Silver's short tempered! XD He won't deal with any of that +++ He's Giovanni's son! xD<p>

**BattleWithYourHeart** - YOU! YOUR CHAPTER! TYPED UP! ^O^ Happy? YUSH? You're welcome in advance. I did something special for yew here!~ Try to enjoy it, please!

**Wylde Wolf** - If it isn't the dude with the cool ass display name again.. XD .. Hehe. I love Silver! O_O And yes, the rivals before had that real smell and attitude of rivals- XD Did you...notice what I did there? Yes? No? GarymotherfuckingOak FTW! DX Oh, and Silver's fucking awesome, too! Oh! And Barry! I love Barry! n.n He's such an energizer bunny! Hey! DX Barry will fine you a billion if you no enjoy this chappie! Dx

**Zangoose-Kira** - XD We should have more rival fights here in FerrisWheelonShrooms ~ I'm serious. Request away, guys! XD Cheren's a bitch! ***glares*** But I forgive him for being one, because I'm forced to like him.. -.- ***sighs*** Yes yes.. we share some good memories.. ***remembers the first time I left Nuvema Town...***

**JamaicanNinja** - DEWD! XD You live in London? You guys have TIGHT streets there! (see what I did there? Huh?) and... LMFAO! You whore! XD I missed you! (...in my own kind of way u_u)

But I also miss** Emerald**! O8 Where is** Emerald**? Did she abandon me? B'aaawe!~ (._.)

**Herpderp** - Lulz. I know, right? XD Just like Hope from FF13. He's a cute and annoying dork and all... but his name is Hope. Hope's a girl's name D: It...sort of never was unisex.

**Autumn Rainfall** - WOOT? n.n You've "heard" of my story? **ZOMG. LUX-9 HAS FINALLY BECOME FAMOUS IN THE VIRTUAL WORLD! ^o^** ... o.o uhm... -.- ***clearsthroat*** But of course... Yes, its quite understandable u_u ~Lawl! A new reviewer AND with a unique request! n.n YES! I WOULD BE HAPPY FILLING YOUR REQUEST! n.n ***HEART*** Awwe! Thank you!~ I like you already! ^o^ Autumn Rainfal is cuter than Infernape Siblings...was it?

**iamRAWRkaythanks** - LAWL! ILY! I thought I was the only one that fangirls over Sammy Oak! n.n Drayden and Rowan? Two beard are better than one! XD Wait.. does Rowan even have a beard? o.o ...***goestocheck*** Oh.. Well he HAD a pretty thick ass mustache(that thing covers his lips, too! D8) Lawl! Sure thing! XD Once again, someone with unique taste!~ **Lux-9** is inlove again!~ n.n Lol. The Bugsy/Burgh/Aaron one sounds pretty interesting, too!~ ^-^ TY for reviewing, luv!~ n.n

Neck...hurts... x_x

**Ilikebanananananas** - Hey, you!~ ^-^ You got an A? That a girl! n.n Keep at it! **Lux-9** is proud to have an intelligent reviewer such as yourself! n_n Lawl. Yeah (._.) I really hate coffee. Is that bad? D:

The Kimono girls and Cynthia are eerie in their own way, yeah..

Fuck. I hate my mom.. Bitch.

u_u I'll try to stay happy until I finish up with the responses.

**That Guy 2099** - Lol. Really? XD I thought I had him in character in all of his chapters. But, thanks!~ ^-^

**Orenjichu** - Lyra and Red... Got it!~ ^-^

**xotennisloverxo** - Yeah, I appreciate the advice and all.. But, my format for those one-shots are done on purpose. They're meant to be quick reads for my readers. Each person requests, I get to work. Its the way things are. I know how to add descriptions and all that "writer's" crap- You can check that Proton and Lyra chapter, or some of my other stories to get the picture. What's done to the rest of the one-shots here is on PURPOSE! Yes, Its possible. I'll...get to work on it, soon.

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nintendo, f. t. w. -.-

* * *

><p><strong>To: BattleWithYourHeart (Enjoy!~)<strong>

_**Ruby, Gold, & Kris?**_

"Well, what do you think?" Ruby lifted the handmade sweater off and showed it off to the pair that sat across from him.

Gold stared at it blankly with his arms crossed.

While Kris clapped her hands together and awed at it.

"Its... ITS SO CUTE!" She exclaimed at the knitted character of Proto on the sweater.

"Really?" Ruby smiled- proud of his work.

Kris nodded; "Yeah!" She nudged Gold in the shoulder; "Isn't it cute, Gold?"

"Hey, Ruby. I know I've asked this before, but..." Gold started- putting a hand on his chin.

"Is that your hair, or a hat?" He asked.

Ruby sweat-dropped.

He could feel the Pidoves flying about outside, and could very well hear their chirps.

And he wished he'd chirp about how many times...

People have asked him that.

"What? Don't be an idiot Gold, I'm pretty sure Its a hat..." Kris exclaimed hesitantly, then.. she looked back at Ruby to make sure she was, and he felt like he'd been slapped across the face.

"Well,... he has black eyebrows and sideburns..." She placed a curled finger on her lips in throught.

"If it were a hat, or his hair.. it'd be pretty strange..." The amber eyes boy exclaimed.

"Hmm..." They tilted their head to the side in unison.

Ruby sighed uncomfortably and began to fold the sweater.

"Hey... I think its a hat." Gold started.

Crystal blinked; "R-Really? What make you say that?"

"Well, see... I have this theory."

"Theory? That's a big word for a guy like you..." Kris exclaimed back.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Anyway..."

Gold stood up and pointed his index finger at Ruby; "Ruby could really be Red without us knowing about it! And he's wearing a strange ass hat so we wouldn't recognize him!"

Ruby shot his eyes open and felt like doing back flips.

"What? That's far-fetched, Gold!" Kris spat back.

"There's noway he can be Red. Red's way taller and older than Ruby!

Red can't cook his own instant noodles, let alone knit and bake rainbow shaped cookies!"

Ruby awkwardly glanced at his container of rainbow cookies and let out an; "Oh..."

Gold let out an irritated sigh and sat his rear back on his seat; "But still..."

"..."

"Yo, Ruby..." Gold started.

Ruby sighed; "What is it, Gold?"

"Can I touch it?" He referred to his hair/hat.

Ruby gritted his teeth and suppressed himself from hurting the raven headed teen; "Out of the question!"

* * *

><p><strong> AN:** Yeah...something came up, and I feel hideously upset.

Gotta go.

**R E V I E W !~**


	42. Bonus Chapter 08

**A/N:**Hai all! ^o^ I'm past due for a bonus chapter and I was like- HEY! I FURRGOT ABOUT THE BONUS CHAPTER! AND!~

HERE'S A TREAT! n.n Yay!

**iChooseYou** - I actually miss Lucas and Barry! XD ~

**JamicanNinja** - Mmyeah... xD Sorrai!~

**MrMissMrs Random** - Your display photo...reminded me of Shinra from Durarara.. But that's just me! XD Thanks for the reviews! n.n ***heart***

**That Guy 2099** - You can be "That guy" with me xD Sure. If it makes you feel any better, I'll type it up for you in the next chapter!~ x"3

**Ihatepears P** - Is that you...**Emerald**? O_O Lawl. Moms are hoz. But that's just my opinion!~ n.n Hmm... I'm too highly intelligent off of shrooms for IQ tests u_u !~ ***clears throat*** Mm.. Yeah. Highly intellectual thinker, I am.

**Sapphire'sDestiny** - I'm sorrai! D8 But I killed them! Yes! I'll never allow them bitches to hurt my fangirls like they did to Soul in my story, Hell's Andjeos. You must read it! Its hilario! n.n But its just a recommendation. Whether or not you wants to read is up to youz n.n !~

**themudkipman** - I'll add you in my msn email. PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM! Dx ... x"3

**ZXCVBNMEM **- Lawl! XD Yeah! "OUT OF THE QUESTION!" X'D ~

**Professor Yuki** - Well, squeeze me for being oh-so-lovable towards my wuvvly reader!~ u.u No. I don't play Need for Speed D: ...I have this friend that's obsessed with it, though.

**iamRAWRkaythanks** - and lovable** Lux**, I am indeed n.n !~ I love your dp for some reason.. Don't know why, I just do.

**BattleWithYourHeart** - You are mostly welcome, my dear!~ ***heart*** x3

**Herpderp** - Lol. They're not TOO TERRIBLE! XD But I personally prefer Touya and Touko, or Black & White..

**Zangoose-Kira** - I'm so glad its your favoritest* chapter XD Haha. It IZ a word nao!

**AshKetchumDarkSide** - I want rainbow cookies! n.n They sound so...sugary-licious!~ x"3

**Autumn Rainfall** - Dewd. No. Its sounds kinda badass- in its own kinda way, you know? Ohyeah! Thanks for favoriting Hell's Andjeos. I bet its because of that Bruno part!~ u_u But I'll convince myself that you liked it because of Gold. Everyone loves Gold- **Lux-9** loves Gold... u_u Mmyep.

Heyhey!

Enjoy the fucking chapter! Its amaze-ING!

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> If I owned Pikachu, I'd make all this merchandise, and.. and be richer than an Emboar- Nao That makes no sense -.- ~~~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Bonus Chapter .:.<strong>

_**Rivals' got the blues!**_

* * *

><p>"Meet Silver. He's a hot headed em-"<p>

But Gold never got to finish as Silver choked his neck- pushing him against the exposed window; "What was that?"

Gold grinned sheepishly; "AND IS THE STRONGEST TRAINER- EVER!"

Silver smirked and released him.

The red head crossed his arms and sat back in his seat.

Gold gasped for air and muttered several curse words at the back of his head.

Across from the two sat the GEN I Pokemon trainer+ rival- Green Oak, and the king of all trainer- RED!

Green crossed had his arms crossed against his chest- his eyebrow arched- annoyed.

Red on the other hand, stared blankly at the GEN II Pokemon trainer+ rival.

He blinked as Gold went back to his seat.

Silver was glaring at the pair in front of him for some reason(nothing new, Silver always glares).

"Well..." Red started surprisingly.

Green rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Red gestured a hand towards Green; "This is Green Oak- a douche-"

Green grit his teeth and roughly cuffed Red in the back of his head; "Dumbass! They already know who we are!" He eyed the pair in front of him in an unphazed manner; "And if they don't, they better do!"

He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms; "They look like a bunch of losers If you ask me..."

Red massaged the back of his neck and looked at the space in between him and Green, where his Pikachu was bickering with Green's Eevee- whom hissed intimidatingly at the yellow mouse.

Gold laughed sheepishly; "Oh.. being called a loser by Green Oak- I think I'm flattered."

Green let out a scoff; "Whatever."

Silver, on the other hand, was staring daggers at the spiky-headed older teen; "Who are you calling a loser?"

Green looked at Silver and smirked deviously.

Red shook his head at this- _This won't end well..._

"You." He answered solidly- arching his eyebrows; "You don't have a problem with that..."  
>He exposed his teeth beneath his smirk; "Right?~"<p>

Gold looked at Green, then at Silver.

He let out a whistle.

"At least I didn't earn my fame from being Samuel Oak's grandson..." Silver stated as a matter of factly- his face, blank and intimidating.

Red let out an; "OOH!" at this- which earned him a punch in the gut from Green- whom kept his gaze fixed on the red head.

Gold cupped a hand on his mouth- covering the gasp; "Oh man...this is not good."

There's one thing that pisses Green Oak off- is to constantly remind him that he's the "prodigy" of Professor Oak.

Green leaned in- his wolfish grin plastered in his face; "Says the son of the world's biggest ganglord- Giovanni."

That took Silver off-guard as he widened his eyes- Noone was supposed to know about that!

"Burn..." Gold whispered meekly- earning him a knee to the face from Silver- who, too, did not bat an eye from Green.

He clenched his fists and stood up.

Green stood up almost immediately after- his height taking over the already tall Silver.

"Guys. Sit down." Red ordered- sitting down with his chin resting against a clenched fist.

The Pikachu, being a pacifist and all, cried out a; "Pika Pika Pika!..." in hopes of ending the rivals' quarrel.

Eevee, on the other hand, was letting out encouraging cries to its master; "Vee!"

"Yeah, man... I agree with Pikachu here. This is seriously not the time, _or_ place for your Meowth fight." Gold added- scratching the back of his neck out nervously.

But words fail...

Green held Silver by the collar, and Silver quickly punched him in the gut.

Red and Gold shot their eyes open.

"R-Red..." Gold uttered- not keeping his eyes off of the fight.

The Ferris wheel ride already started to shake violently.

Green grinned and chocked a Silver with a bruised cheek; "I like you a lot better than Red!"

Silver smirked and chocked him back; "Yeah?"

Gold stood up shakily- laughing meekly; "Riight. You can continue this lat-"

"Pikachu! Electroball, now!" Red ordered his Pikachu- whom encircled electricity around its form before quickly charging against the two rivals.

Gold held on as he felt the Ferris Wheel ride shaking even more violently now; "Uh...guys.."

Silver jumped back to its trainer's shoulder as the two rivals staggered and fell.

"Damn..." Silver mumbled- massaging his forehead.

"Eevee..." Green called out to his Eevee, whom jumped on his trainer's lap worriedly.

He massaged its head as it nuzzled against him.

Gold face palmed in relief; "I wanna go home..."

"This isn't over." Green exclaimed threateningly to the red head- whom glared at him icily.

"Green...motherfucking...Oak." Red exclaimed lowly- shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hmm... I wonder who'd win in the brawl- Green, or Silver.. Hmm...

However, no matter what you do or say! Green and Silver are the only ones that have the true taste of rivalry in them!

They don't go around offering you tips and shit- They have one aim, and one aim only: Is to be the strongest of them all- Oh! And beat the shit out of you(and get in your way every time you Pokemon are running low on HP!) Dx

So, what about you? Green or Silver?

Lawl. I love how Green cuffed Red when he was about to call him a douche. I know you would have expected a bigger reaction from Green, but Red's his rival/BEST FRIEND! And I'm pretty sure hearing Red cussing about Green isn't something new to Green, so~

Gold and Silver's interactions? Silver really is hot headed(while Green is usually cool and resolved) and is short tempered(note that Silver is the first to stand up to Green)

Lawl. I love talking about their characteristics!~ n.n If you wanna talk more, hit me!

Now, you must

**R E V I E W !~** x"3


	43. Red & Touko

**A/N:** Hai all. My head is fucking killing me- really.  
>But I am here with a new chapter. I'm wincing at every 5 seconds due to my migraine- Pretty awesome shit, huh?<br>Anyway, here goes...

**Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06** - Yo! ^o^ ***wince***...uh.. Th-Thank you.. Next chapter.. well, after **Professor Yuki**'s boner reunion. So its ***wince*** after the chapter that's...after this chapter. Uhh.. Sorry. Its just so hard to keep track of all the requests. But yours is coming- count on it.

**Lil' Pika-Pal **- We're officially friends nao~ ***heart***

**Serenity and Chaos** - You're more epic than both of 'em..

Owwe... ***pain***

**That Guy 2099** - Hai. Your request's been typed up. I felt like revealing Red's characteristics here... and Touko's...jus read and review me your thoughts.

**Serenity and Chaos** - I'd never xD ... Read this chapter, its Red all over..~

**Autumn Rainfall** - Did you read the new chapter, too? Hopefully, no confusions? Listen... Bruno in a tutu is fucking epic, okay? Just epic and win ***HEART***

**Professor Yuki** - xD ...Don't make me laugh... headache.. Your chapter is up next- appreciate me!

**themudkipman **- myheadhurts... Bitches, you better read themudkipman's epic story.. You will all...***snooze***.. fuck..head...migraine..

**iamRAWRkaythanks **- Your display name makes me smile. Right now, it even hurts to smile...***wince*** but I'm smiling because I dare pain- PAIN IS MY BITCH! ...and..***sigh***.. yeah. Grimsley and Riley? My my...You're rather devious, aren't you? n.n** *nosebleed***.. eh.. lost it there... lol. Okay, I'll do it. Just keep constantly reminding me. As I mentioned earlier, I tend to be a forgetful whore to some people's requests at times.. and I hate it. Just keep reminding me, okay? I **WANT** to type it out for you.

**Sapphire'sDestiny** - Lol. You're my only Cheren fangirl x"3 ... If you want Silver to win, then he'll win.

**ZXCVBNMEM** - It was to remind Poke gamers of how rivalry truly was- OH! And to SHOW you the contrast between Green & Silver.. I did that on purpose. I'm glad you thought it was funny.

FACK! MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE! Dx How many more do I have?...shit..

**Zangoose-Kira** - Yeah.. my A/N's tend to be long... sorry? Lol. Of course he does. I'm glad you see things my way ***respected*** ~

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> My head...is in so much pain..to come up with creativitee... Sugimori...love~

* * *

><p><strong>To: That Guy 2099 (because you're THAT guy, I typed this up for you. Please enjoy it.)<strong>

_**Red & Touko?**_

"That look on your face tells me you've met _him_- Touya Black." The brunette started- leaning in against her bare knees and grinning at the red eyed Champion- Red.

Red stared blankly at her, and Pikachu tilted its head to the side; "Pika?"

For a moment, Touko's grin widened, then dispensed completely.

She frowned and leaned back in her seat- Just what does he hide behind that poker face?

She crossed her arms; "Well, uh.. He actually talked to me about you- _wouldn't shut up about it, too..._"

A ghost of a smile made its way towards the young man's lips, then he looked at his right- past the window and gazing at Unova- telling himself of how much it differed from his dear home region.

"Red, I..." Touko started- twiddling with her fingers.

Red silently looked at her without batting an eye.

She blushed and let out a scoff- looking at her shoes; "I wanna battle you." She started.

"..."

The younger woman snapped her head up to meet his, then smiled shyly; "Please?"

Her eyelids dropped halfway and she smiled attractively; "It'd be a great honor to me."

"I don't get why people put me in a pedestal..." The black haired man coolly started- surprising Touko herself that she had to shoot her eyes open.

It was the first time she heard Red speak, and his voice was cool and enigmatic- adding more points to his charming factor.

Her lips slightly parted, and it was then that she noticed that Red was not looking at her, rather, past the window, and she could not read what expression he had.

It was the same expression he always wore- the cool and mysterious.

Red, the almighty and powerful, was speaking to her, and not just that...

But he was genuinely opening up to her.

And she began to feel important and special just for that.

A blush powdered her cheeks, and she wanted to cherish the moment.

For a moment, she thought wisely for her response- she might not get another chance.

She swallowed.

"Because...you're you." She spoke lowly- timidly.

When Red looked at her, she jumped, and her face reddened more, and she faced her shoes; "Uh..."

Red's lips parted, but words fail him.

He looked over his shoulder at his yellow mouse Pokemon, and nodded at Touko.

The Pikachu jumped towards Touko and nuzzled up at her.

She shot her eyes open at the Pikachu, then looked at Red, and he smiled softly at her.

"Red..."

"Thank you,...Touko." He gratified smoothly.

Touko smiled back, and nodded.

She cradled the Pikachu in her arms and played with it- treasuring every second of a Ferris Wheel ride with her idol- her hero- Red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...for some reason, I feel sorry for Red. He must feel lonely trying to steer clear from those fans and media and etc etc...

This chapter is not funny- I'm sorry.

I'm not in a funny mood today.. ***sigh***.. Going to hit the sack when I'm done..

Anyway, this chapter exposes Red for what he is.. You can see that he's modest- he's not as cocky as all the other champs- HE'S RED.

"I don't get why people put me in a pedestal..." - Oh, Red... Your mother must be so proud.. ***heart* *sobstory***

But people love him- because he's Red- The Silent Hero- and they wouldn't have it another way...

**R E V I E W !~**


	44. Volkner & Elesa

**A/N: **Hai again! So sorry for the late update! u_u ~** *oh-so-apologetic* **  
>Was busy... and.. <strong>*eyes wander around the room*<strong>..stuff.. o: ..

Anywaaii ^o^ Where is **Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06** ? Yo man! Wazza? =3 This chapter is for you! I baked it- er,, I whimsically typed it up now JUST FOR YOU! u_u Aren't I grand? I am 'aight! Yay! A shroom plushie! n.n **Lux-9**'s dream come true!** *happiness*** (yay! Imma use this from now on!~ ) Anyway, I really hope you love this chapter as much as you love me u_u Although, I know that's impossible. ***cough* *cough* *clears throat*** ..now moving on..

**malefan** - Hai new reader! ^0^ Yes. Everyone loves Red-Red. Statistically ***tryna sound SMARTER*** he's got the most requests poppin' up here in **FerrisWheelonShrooms** ! XD That is like... so kewel! Okai-dokai! Wes & Cynthie.. Gotta keep constantly reminding me, okay? I've got a gazillian other requests that I've been being a bitchy neglecting whore towards- SO SORRAI GUYS! Dx I'm doing my best! I SWEAR! I'll work on 'em one at a time- I'll try to be as energetic as Barry doing them, kay? xD ~

**JamicanNinja** - Lawl. Izokay u_u ~ I dunno D: It just...cumz out I guess. Lawl! XD See what I did there? Har har.

**Wylde Wolf **- He's too awesome for everything. Btw, am I missing a request of yours? You need to remind me! D;

**Sapphire'sDestiny** -** *GASP*** A LLAMA! Dx I luv llamas! o.o ***snuggles to prize llama*** THANKYEEWW! ***nibbles against Lux-9's ear*** Ew! Get away! Dx Ugh.. llamas are such perverts! *girly panicky voice* O8

**themudkipman** - You wanna be a mudkip man? Guess what I wanna be? a fuckingawesome Golurk! o_o ***blasts off like a Rocket*** Golurks can flyyyy! Dx Can they get any fucking awesomer?

**Professor Yuki** - Yo, mayun!~ x"3 Okay. Here's the deal.. Your boner reunion.. u_u Is coming right after** iamRAWRkaythanks** 's request- which will be up AFTER this chapter. That's a** Lux-9** word o_o **Lux-9**...never lies. EVER! ***panicky*** .. D''x ***weeps*** Why are you such a troll towards me? ***SOBZ*** You planning on destroying my head, haa? You, sir, are terrible! u_u ***raises chin***

**dewdrop6** - . Pretty display name!~ ...Okay! ^o^ Gotta get those other requests up first. I hope you don't mind the wait, though.. x"3

**Zangoose-Kira **- Awwe :c You're so understanding! ***virtualhugs*** Thankyew for liking my previous chapter! x"3

**ZXCVBNMEM** - Try battling him with the same Pokemon he uses- THAT, my friend, would be awesome(+ Extremely epic) u_u ~

**Number 86 **- ^-^ ...Its not simple fangirlism, no. Touko's feelings towards Red in that previous chapter are quite complex, actually. Its very evident that she respects his being xD She looks up to him as a hero. She blushes and all that around him not because of him being attractive, but because his presence and silence all over is charming, you know? And come'on.. Its an honor to her- that's how she sees it. Lol.. talking about him like this makes him sound so godly, huh? x3

**That Guy 2099** - Lol! xD I told you! I don't mind! I'm really glad you liked it. I really am. I hope you like Volkner and Elesa, too.. xD ~

**iamRAWRkaythanks** - Thankyeeew! ^O^ You are awesome!** *appreciated*** The damned migraine is GONE! DX Thank the skies! Ugh.. Lol! I think my "usual happy-go-lucky-on-shrooms** Lux**" is back in this chappy! xD Don't mind their attitudes, I AM STILL HERE! XD Hahaha.. I would **NEVER!** I am posting your request in the next chapter! IT WILL BE SEXY! By all means! xD I'll also try to update sooner than usual from now on.. Maybe post multiple chapter at the same time... We'll just have to see how it goes, y'know.. Lawl! I'm a Professor Bitch- er, I mean _"Birch"_ fangirl! And yes, Drayden is fucking awesome! Lol! Well you wouldn't have to wait so long.. because the next chapter **IS YOURS!** XD

Okay, people!~

**R E A D !~** x"3 (with utmost enjoyment + enthusiasm!)

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Y'know.. I really have a crush on Hideo Kojima.. D: But.. oh, he's nowhere in the Poke world... Well, Sugimore is LOVE! n.n *HEART*

* * *

><p><strong>To: Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06 (Here's for being a Sonic fan! XD)<strong>

_**Volkner & Elesa?**_

_**"****Alright, Spiky! I'll be needin' ya for the next Rollin' Boulder magazine! With the header: "Sunyshore's Gym Leader: How SHOCKINGLY sexy can you get?" on the cover!"**_

The spiky headed blond nodded his head lazily with his cellphone pressed to his ear.

He suppressed a yawn and kept his double lidded eyes stilled into staring into space.

Across from him sat the beautiful Nimbasa City Gym Leader and model, Elesa.

She had her legs crossed and her ear pressed to the phone; "Yes, sweetie.. I'll be there."

Her agent repeated her words again; _**"And you have a dinner date with that boy...with raven black hair and gold eyes.. He's from Johto-"**_

Elesa rolled her eyes; "You don't need to remind me!~" And she hung up- fixing up her head band back to her ear.

Volkner nodded his head; "Alright. I'll do it. Only if you promise to have an increase in Sunyshore's electricity."

He dropped his gaze to the ground- as if in thought, then nodded again; "Yep. That'll be all. Bye."

He hung up and snapped his flip phone shut- sighing.

Elesa crossed her thin arms and arched a thin golden blond eyebrow; "An increase of electricity?"

Volkner nodded his head and pocketed his cellphone; "That's right." He responded- restraining a yawn.

"Cool. You planning on discharging it all over the city?" She asked sarcastically.

Volkner let out a pathetic low scoff and leaned back in his seat; "Funny girl."

He clenched a fist and leaned his chin against it; "If that happens again, I will personally take care of it."

"_Again?"_

Volkner's eyes traveled to her's and he arched a platinum blonde eyebrow; "..."

She shook her bobby blonde head and yawned; "If only you'd stop renovating _that gym_ of yours..."

She stretched her bare arms behind her head in an attractive manner; "Its too bad your gym is nowhere near as entertaining as my gym..."

His eyebrow rose higher; "What are you trying to say?"

She was grating on his usually calm and collected nerves.

The woman closed her eyes and let out a low puff of air; _"Oh nothing!~"_

Batting one eye open; "Don't be ashamed of a _low budget_, Volkner, dear!~"

He sat up straight and drew his eyebrows angrily; **"Bitch."** He hissed coldly.

She widened her eyes slightly and blinked.

"Who are you to-" Before he could continue, his phone rung.

He seethed, pressed his temples, and let out a; _"Tch..."_ before unpocketing his phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Miranda! For the LAST TIME! **I WILL NOT PERFORM ANY YAOI SNAPSHOTS WITH FLINT!**" He yelled.

Elesa arched her eyebrows before her cellphone rung as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lol! Yaoi poses with Flint XD ! Nosebleed anyone? What? o.o no? Oh.. xD Okay, then.. See? I told you my peppiness was there u_u !~ The two are just too chilled and bored-sounding! XD

Hope you loved it!~ x"3

Now, I gotta go!~

And you, gotta

**R E V I E W !~ **


	45. Burgh, Aaron, & Bugsy

**A/N:** I'M HEEERE! ^0^ So sorry about the late delay! But I'll be treating you! I assure you! u_u I'll be uploading multiple chapters in a bit.. THIS ONE'S A REAL TREAT! XD **iamRAWRkaythanks**, WHERE THE HELL ARE YA? YOU NEED TO READ THIS! XD

**SoulsilvershippingOTP** ! O_O ***tacklehugs*** n.n Everyone this is a dear friend of mine! My favorite reviewer for **Hell's Andjeos**! x"3 Oh, btw. Sorry I didn't update. The next chapter will be up in a bit! XD I'm returning that fun factor to the story to make it more enjoyable for you guys.. I hope you don't mind the wait, and YES, I will upload your chapters. Mainly because you deserve it. Question is, will you wait as patiently as ever? xD Anyway, thank you so much for getting an interest in this story. You are appreciated by moi!~ ^-^

**iChooseYou** - xD Lol! Let's see if you can get THIS chapter out of your mind!

**ZXCVBNMEM **- Someone noticed.. xD Yep. Remember that chapter where Gold(Ethan) said that Elesa was hot?...The one with Hilbert(Black/Touya) ?.. X"3

**Sapphire'sDestiny** - Gosh! xD If that's the case with all the nosebleeds, then for the love of Ferris Wheels, read this chapter!

**Rau** - Awwe! ^o^ ***virtual hugs*** Thankyew! I hope you love this chapter.

**AceTrainer777** - Hey you!~ Where've you been? x"3 I was starting to wonder where the lucky triple 7 went XD ...

**NeonGreenSheep **- I wonder if neon green sheep are as cute as I have 'em pictured in my head...

**sailor phoenix black** - Hah! xD Nice display name, buddy! Sure thing. You wait, and it'll eventually...MANIFEST! O_O ***bigword!***

**Zangoose-Kira** - ...wonder if you'd get along with Steve, my shiny Seviper... x"3

**ReshiZek1636** - I'm mostly certain that N stands for Nintendo xD I figured it out on the first day they announced his name. I mean- SO OBVIOUS! XD

**Widdiful Echidna** - Heyyou!~ Where've you been?

**Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06 **- ...suddenly, the Sonic mono music tune is playing in my head... xD

**pohkeemawn** - Inspired by Venom's line to Spider Man xD ... Haha!~

**Serenity and Chaos **- xD Red-Same ftw, eh? ...sorry. Too drained..

Anyway...

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nein! D:

* * *

><p><strong><em>Burgh, Aaron, &amp; Bugsy?<em>**

"I'm too sexy for Unova, too sexy for Sinnoh, and Johto!" Started the fluffy haired brunette- running a hand through his hair.

Across from him sat the Sinnoh Elite Four, Aaron, whom crossed his arms in an unimpressed manner, and the young Azalea Gym Leader from Johto, Bugsy, whom had his lips parted and a pink blush powdering his cheeks.

The older Castelia Gym Leader stood up and began to dance...rather suggestively- he began to unfold his pink scarf and wave it around- nodding in synch with the music.

"And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party- No way I'm disco dancing!~"

Aaron arched an eyebrow; "What do you think you're doing?"

But the scarf was tossed at his face.

He shot his eyes open; "WHAT THE HE-" A shirt was tossed at the younger men, with Aaron belching and spitting out whatever material getting into his mouth.

The shirtless Unovian/Artist fisted his hands- dancing; "I'm a model. Y'know what I mean? And I do my little turn in the Ferris Wheel- Yeah in the Ferris Wheel, in the Ferris Wheel- Yeah,  
>I shake my little touche in the Ferris Wheel!~"<p>

"Oh Arceus..." The young boy uttered.

Aaron rolled his eyes- shaking his head.

Burgh began to undo his butterfly belt; "And I'm..."

Aaron shot his eyes open- his jaw dropping, and he quickly covered the younger boy's eyes.

"...Too sexy for this chapter!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** XD One way to end a chapter...

Well,** iamRAWRkaythanks **, What'd you think? n.n Your other requests are coming right up(Its what I meant by earlier when I said "multiple chapters")

**R E V I E W !~** x"3


	46. Bonus Chapter 09

**A/N:** Hey all! Okay. I'm leaving in less than an hour- on a ten day trip... ***sigh*** I know, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner. I know.. And I'm sorry. I don't have time to respond to all your reviews, but you know how much I'd love to. I just typed this bonus chapter up in hopes of making it up to you, but I know... I #fail ( ._. )  
>I'm really sorry. I uploaded a 29 page chapter of a story of mine earlier, and I think...I lacked creativity for this little bonus chapter (for the 300+ reviews. You guys are wonderful!)<p>

First of all, I wrote this chapter as a dedication to a reviewer of mine.

**xotennisloverxo**

He/She reviewed this story way back, and I think I was a little harsh on you...

As you can see, I take reviews personally. But let me go back to explaining the concept of **FerrisWheelonShrooms.**

The chapters are brief. They're quick-reads, which is why they're short.  
>People...mostly, everyone, are all busy and overflowed with work, therefore, I try not to take too much of your times.<p>

Your question in concern about Black and White. As I mentioned earlier, **FerrisWheelonShrooms** is CENTERED around THEIR world. Their world being Unova. I thought picking out the protags of that region would be perfect for this story. I hope you understand...

Usually, I don't type out bonus chapters for a specific one of my reviewers, but... Consider yourself lucky.. If you're still reading this fic, that is..

Anyway, enough jabbing.

**R E A D !~ **

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nothing but this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>.:. Bonus Chapter .:.<strong>

_**Lurkin' near a protag!**_

* * *

><p>"He stole a lock of my hair..." The brunette went on- pressing her hands on her best friend's knees, whom sat next to her in the Ferris Wheel ride.<p>

Touya furrowed his eyebrows and cringed; "He...stole a lock from your...hair?" He repeated- his cocoa eyes wandering to the beauty's lustrous brown hair, then back to her face.

She nodded her head; "Mhm! And whenever I go meet new Pokemon, I swear I can feel him nearby!"

Touko threw her hands out- her eyes widening in emphasis.

Touya's eyelids dropped halfway, and he grabbed a thick and soft lock of her hair- sighing.

"Touya, you have to believe me.. Just that other day, I found my entire Pokemon party being released from their Pokeballs- WHO DOES THAT? Its a good thing they were all lined up cluelessly outside my house." She tugged on his jacket, digging her fingers into the material.

"That green headed loon..." She mumbled- dropping her head on Touya's chest.

"Hmm? Are you sure Wally did all this? I mean... It doesn't sound like anything he would do. The boy's frail... has asthma... and although eerie, but I'd give it my two yen that he's cute."

"H-Huh?" She snapped her head up to meet his hazel eyes, then desperately tugged on his collar; "N-No! Not Wally! N!"

The chin length haired teen tilted his head to the side; "N? You mean that tall-legged hippie?"

"Mhm!" She bobbily nodded her head.

He let out a scoff, then arched an eyebrow; "That guy... He stalks me all the time. Wherever I go, I always manage to find him lurking nearby. I think he has the hots for me."

"Whaat? No! He totally has the hots for me!" Touko insisted- pressing her forehead against his.

Touya smirked; "Hmph. Jealous?"

Touko blushed, and saw something in Touya's eyes.

She gasped and looked over her shoulder- spotting the rival in question peeking his head down at the pair- smiling giddily.

"OhArceus!" Touko clinged to Touya fearfully, while he swallowed a lump in his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you.

Next time I'm typing 5 chapters in a row to make it all up. Sorry for those waiting...

To all the SoulSilverShippers out there, may I make a suggestion? (You know who you are~ ***heart***) **Arcadia Boulevard.** (Advertising ho.)

**R E V I E W !~**


	47. The Bonerunion

**A/N:** I'm BACK, dearies!~ n.n And guess what? 5 CHAPTERS! We'll start off with this chapter that I promised Professor Yuki u_u ~Oh, and as soon as I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, you'll get the next chapter ASAP. I'll have you know that I DID type them out. Unfortunately I have no way to prove that to you, but I did. Just review 5 times, and you'll IMMEDIATELY get the next chapter up. I have a history with multiple chapters.. D; Whenever I upload multiple chapters is the time I get the least amounts of reviews.. ***cough* *cough*** Like that time I uploaded 5 or 4 chapters in a row... I got only 4 reviews..(You ungrateful hoz! Dx) ..so.. Yeah. 5 reviews = new chapter. I'm not lying. Look. Just try it. One way to know for sure is if I get 5 reviews n.n So, YAY!~

Aniwaaii. Let's do this..

**SquareRootofNine** - Alrighty!~ x"3 Since I'm so nais. I'll give you my word that your request will be the sixth one(after the chapters I'll upload) I never wrote as Saturn, so...This should be PAAN! n.n

**Chi Yagami **- Thankyew, luv!~ ^A^

**Dj-Nero** - You. Are. Amazing. You read and reviewed Hell's Andjeos. I love it when people review the stories I work so hard on- Like Arcadia Boulevard, Hell's Andjeos, (The FFXIII-2 fanfics)...etc. I read your review, and yes. I'll be happy to write up a story for you featuring those four. Since a story takes so long, you need to give me some time to come up with the ideas, plot,...etc. But yes, you've got it. Consider it done. Oh! Since you loved Hell's Andjeos so much, try reading Cherie(which is a one shot between Black & White). Its really cute. You'll like it. Also, if you're into Soulsilvershipping...or maybe a fan of Team Rocket or any of that.. Try reading Arcadia Boulevard. Just a recommendation. And lawl. I wish I knew Spanish xD Once again, thanks for the lovely review.

**JujuQue** - Hey you! Yeah, you! I love Petrel, and for you to actually request something with Petrel in it ACTUALLY MADE ME TYPE YOUR REQUEST UP! Remember guys, 5 reviews, and the 5 chapters I typed up will come up. 5 reviews for each chapter(AND DON'T REVIEW 5 TIMES ON PURPOSE! ie. by the same person.. -.-) But hey!~ n.n I typed up your request. Look forward to it!~

**themudkipman** - Heyyou!~ Yeeaahh... I overworked myself just now. Ohboi.. I sure hope my creativity hasn't run out ;c ..

**Serenity and Chaos** - Oh god.. You're awful! D; ... ( ._.) ***looks away from you in a saddened manner- *sobz like a bitch****

**Zangoose-Kira **- =3 Thank you!~ It was kinda fun, I guess. I'm glad you enjoyed the chappie!~ n.n However, to brighten things up, this chapter is 3 pages long, and is...so much funner. Well, that's what I think, at least...

**Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06** - Lawl. Touya* Yeah! xD He was.. Poor Wally, he has a whole list of insults in Hell's Andjeos. Such as a "Ralts Tea Cup" - isn't that adorable? n.n And Green calls him a "Twisted Keckleon-skinned loser!" xD .. Well, I think that's how he insulted him. Lol. I'm not in the mood to go and check. It was funny- GO READ IT!

**IamRAWRkaythanks** - Heyyouu!~~ n.n I was watching an Underbelly video in Youtube about the voice over of Professor Oak, and I immediatley thought of you. Awwe.. I so wanna type up a chappie with Oak and Bitch- er, I mean Birch* Hey. You requested something with those two, right? Damn.. I'm forgetful. I wanna write that.. I wonder why I forgot D: Usually, I type up the things I like the soonest...(and they turn out to be the funniest).. Aniway, I want you to request it again in your next review. Please? n.n I really wanna type it out xD ***snort*** ~

**Widdiful Echidna** - Hey~ Oh, no. Its fine ^-^ Don't worry about it!~ Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sapphire'sDestiny** - Hetalia, huh? I will as soon as I have the time. I promise you.

Hmm... I should probably update Proto's fic, huh?..

Again. Remember. 5 reviews for each chapter = 1 new chapter.

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nothing...Nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Professor Yuki,...or your Asian friend.. xD(Have fun reading!~ n.n)<strong>

_**The Boner-union!**_

It was nightfall in the Unovian city, where the flashy lights aglowed charmingly- decorating the urbanized city of Nimbasa.

Lovers and whatnot crowded the lines of the theme park- wanting to go into a Ferris Wheel ride.

As expected, the Ferris Wheel rides were completely full, and others had to wait their turn.

It was a special evening, persay.

One Ferris Wheel ride, however, was crowdier than usual.

Looking in closer to that one Ferris Wheel, you'd find the most formally dressed celebs.

Steven Stone laid back in his seat, with a bottle of champagne in one hand, and his other arm was embraced by his young current girl friend and lover, May, whom looked more feminine than usual.

And quite lovely, yes...

A mini gleaming blue cocktail dress that complimented her eyes.

Indeed. One would think she looked lovelier and far more beautiful than any other female being.

However, a pair of envious women sat across from the lovebirds, and he had a hard time keeping a cool head.

One of the women that sat across from him was Hoen's Lavridge Town's Gym Leader, Flannery, whom sported her usual fiery hairdo and a voluptuous red dress.

The other woman was no other than Sinnoh's Champion and beauty, Cynthia, whom wore a too appealing sleeky black dress with a cut by her legs- exposing her porcelain toned long leg, which by itself, is enough to set the blood of any man boiling.

Steven gulped.

May hugged his arm tighter- securely.

"What's your name, dear?" The platinum blonde woman started- a soft of a smirk ghosting her lips.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, blinked, then parted her lips with a low; "May."

Cynthia arched an eyebrow, then chuckled softly; "Ah! May. What a pretty name~" She shot the silver haired man a quick glare as she said that.

May growled lowly and blushed; "Th-Thanks.."

Flannery scoffed and shook her head.

She looked at Steven; "How old is she, Steven? 12?"

The ex Hoen champ shot his eyes open; "WHAT? N-"

"Sixtee-" Before May could finish, she was interrupted by a disgusted scoff coming from Cynthia.

"Steven.. Always after little girls..~" She mused, then broke into a smirk.

Steven shot his eyes open, then dropped his head tirefully.

May shot a glance at Steven, then back at Cynthia; "What do you mean?"

The blonde grinned and shook her head; "When Steven and I used to go out- Sure, we're at the same age, n'all... But he had his eyes on Flannery here when she was a wee 14 year old~"

The redheaded woman nodded her head agreeably; "True."

Steven shot his head up; "WHAT? That's not true! That's only because I was being extra cautious of the little girl who used to practically sneak up at me EVERYWHERE I GO!"

May, being Steven's girlfriend, immediately fell for his side of the story; "Steven..."

Flannery crossed her arms and lifted her chin up; "Hmph!" - her eyes closed.

"Well...~" Cynthia started- staring mischievously at the pair; "Admit it. You so want me back~"

Deadpanned, Steven closed his eyes coolly parted his lips to a; "No-"

"Of course he doesn't. He wants _me_!"

As they started bickering, Steven angrily stood; "NO!" He yelled.

They silenced.

He seethed, and let out an angry breath.

He massaged his temples; "Forgive me, my angel. I don't like to use my big voice." He apologized to May, whom slowly nodded.

"Now..." He started, then whirled around to face the pair of women.

He drew his silver eyebrows angrily at them, and pointed his first finger at Cynthia; "YOU! Weren't you the one who left me because of some man toy of yours! Who later on turned out to be no other than Cyrus Akagi! Whom you stated, and I quote; "He is in need of emotional support." And do you remember what I told you? I told you; "Good luck with that." And left you there- FOR GOOD! And now you're back here as soon as you heard that I had a new lover- NO! You're history! And what's this stuff about having a likening towards little girls? Cynthia. Don't even get me started on that beret boy whom you assisted in saving the world- Assisted- HAH! My ass!"

Cynthia and the other women shot their eyes open.

The platinum blonde woman, blushed, and crossed her arms- looking down embarrassingly.

Flannery's eyes widened when Steven pointed at her; "AND YOU! I don't recall us EVER going out! For all I knew, you were the one chasing after me town after town, city after city! Oh, and what's this I hear about you and Sinnoh's Ronald Mc Donald, huh? Yes, that's right! I know about it all!"

The redhead scoffed and crossed her arms- pouting and blushing; "Whatever.. And his name's Flint, not Ronald."

Obviously, she didn't get the joke.

"You know what this reminds me of...?" The young woman behind him lowly started.

He arched an eyebrow and turned around- looking at her softly.

"Phoenix Wright." [**Phoenix Wright **ref.]

She looked up at him and smiled lowly; "You've sure done your homework to back it all up."

He blushed and placed a hand at the back of his neck; "Yes, well... My eyes only see you, my love. Noone else."

She grinned; "You are so hot!" And she tackle hugged him- having him almost fall against his back.

He blushed a deeper red, and hugged her back- caressing her brown tussles.

"I luv yew!" She mumbled against his chest.

He smiled softly; "I love you, too."

May looked at the pair of women from under Steven's arm, and stuck her tongue out at them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, how was it? Professor Yuki... You satisfied?

**R E V I E W !~**


	48. Red, Green, & Soul

__**A/N:** Hai! \(^0^)/ 5 REVIEWS! HOO-RAH! Good job, guys!~ You're great. Now, this chapter was a request from **SoulsilvershippingOTP** ~ ^-^ I'm sure you'll love it(and catch the meaning behind this chapter ***wink* *wink***)

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><em><em>Disclaimer: I dun own nuthin' /(-.-)\

* * *

><p><strong>To: SoulsilvershippingOTP (Dude. Where've you been? D: I sure as hell hope you get a chance to read this...)<strong>

**_Red, Green, & Soul?_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**[Hell's Andjeos . : .]**

**_What really happened..._**

**Red's POV.**

**I shot my eyes open at a girl that resembled Black Gainsborough.**

**She ran with such speed away from a herd of angry young women with an amazing Chinese Arcanine dog and with Morty chasing after them, and with Silver chasing after them.**

**I nudged Green's shoulder and nodded at them.**

**"What now?- Whoa!" He shot his eyes open as the girl ran towards us.**

**"Isn't that...?" He asked.**

**She neared us and ran in between us- almost blowing us apart.**

**"What the-" He started, before I inhaled and pulled his arm; "Take cover!" I pulled us out of the way of the angry girls.**

**"Get back, you wrench!" They yelled.**

**"I'll skin you inside out!"**

**We widened our eyes as they passed through us.**

**"Arf!" The dog barked- chasing after them.**

**"Please... There is no need for any of this." Morty yelled- running after them.**

**Silver stopped nearby us, and let out an angry huff; "Oh, this is fucking ridiculous."**

**Then, he placed both his first two fingers inside his mouth, and let out a loud whistle.**

**The Arcanine stopped in its tracks, then turned back to Silver- running towards him.**

**Silver got ontop of him; "Pick up your pace!" He ordered- holding onto its glorious fur.**

**The Arcanine ran through the building walls in such speed, and jumped to the roofs.**

**"Tell me I'm seeing things..." I muttered in disbelief.**

**Green scowled and slapped me back to my senses.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Now, in a different realm..._**

In a Ferris Wheel ride.

The morning was, to say the least, peachy so far.

The tall and brooding figure of Red inhaled at the unfamiliar Unovian air inaudibly, then exhaled.

Next thing he noticed, he was in a Ferris Wheel ride, along with Green and Soul.

They were in their school uniforms.

_What in the...?_

But non of them bothered questioned why they were there, or how they winded up here- away from school, away from Andjeo Town...

The chestnut rooster headed young man noticed his best friend and rival to be deep in thought, and he pushed himself off from leaning against the window, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Red didn't jump, simply looked over his shoulder at the slightly taller figure of Green Oak; "Uh..."

His lips slightly parted, as if to say something, then something else caught his eye.

Across from where they were standing, was Soul Gainsborough- sitting with her pretty legs crossed- exposing a fair amount of her thighs and black thigh highs.

By her side, was her Herdier dog, Gabriel.

It let out a perky; "Arf!" And wiggled its tail.

The feathery haired brunette smiled softly and pet its fur; "Awwe! Gabby's excited to be in a Ferris Wheel, huh?"

Red and Green sweat dropped for a moment.

Then, Green came back to his senses.

"Hey!" He called out to her.

An irritated sigh escaped her lips as she placed Gabriel on her lap and eyed the older teen.

"You're the one that almost ran into us the other day!"

She arched an eyebrow.

"You had the entire female residents of the town run after you..." Green grit his teeth angrily.

She didn't seem to be paying attention to the older teen, as she was now playing with Gabriel's paw, as she held it and made it seem as if he were waving.

She giggled cutely.

The pair blushed irritably.

"Cute." Red voiced.

Green snorted; "The mutt?"

"No." The onyx haired teen replied.

Green looked at him and arched an eyebrow, then looked back at Soul; "Guess we have to beat the answers out of you, huh?"

Her cocoa eyes finally found his, and she smirked; "Now you're speaking my language!~"

She put Gabriel aside and stood up- clenching her fists and readying a battle stance.

They both furrowed their eyebrows confusedly, and...regrettably?

"Wha...?" Green's jaw slightly dropped.

Red was the first to put his hands out and shake his head calmly; "That's really not what he meant."

Soul aimed a quick punch at Green, but he immediately backed away- having him sit on the seat behind him unwillingly.

The pair of older teens widened their eyes.

Red stood defensively over Green; "Come'on, now..."

Soul let out a yawn and placed a hand on her hip; "Bo-ring~"

As Red tried to reason with her, he shot his eyes open as he felt something nearby and dodged at the sudden quick movement.

He pushed Soul back to her seat as the quick black figure jumped in the ride like a ninja.

"What the...?" Green arched an eyebrow at a tall and leniently figure in an all black biker suit.

He had a helmet on.

Soul seemed to have an unphazed look on her face before she smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"Took you long enough, _Silver_~" She mused.

"Silver?" Green voiced- now standing up.

The figure in black took off his helmet- revealing that very same redhead.

Silver fixed his red tussles, and readied his fists.

Soul stood next to him- smiling.

"Why are you here?" Red asked- confused.

Silver scoffed; "I am Soul's assist, and-" He eyed Green furiously. [Recalls Chapter 42: Rivals' got the blues!]

Green grinned deviously; "Is that right?~"

Silver delivered a quick kick at the older teen, before he swiftly dodged it and aimed an elbow to Silver's jaw- to which Silver ducked.

Red parted his lips to an inaudible gasp as the two young men started fighting in the Ferris Wheel; "Guys... Stop. This is dangero- Uh." He stopped as Soul smirked softly at him.

"Let's have some fun, Red-Red~" She winked at him and gestured him to come along.

Red furrowed his eyebrows and forced a smile; "I don't...attack women."

Soul frowned; "Too bad~"

She jabbed at his stomach.

He bit against a wince; "...Nhh.. Arceus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Even if you haven't read **Hell's Andjeos,** did you like this chapter? ^A^ Oh, to be clear.. The intro to this chapter was a part of a chapter in **Hell's Andjeos**  
>Now remember, 5 more reviews and the next chapter's up. See? I'm one of my word v_v ~~<p>

Now,

**R E V I E W !~**


	49. Petrel & Looker

**A/N:** \(^A^)/ You guys are on a roll! Keep at it! 5+ reviews and you get the 4th chapter!

This chapter was requested by **JujuQue** - An amazingly idea it was! A chapter featuring Looker and Petrel- One of my favorite characters in Pokemon! Petrel is just...so cool! He's like a master of disguise and a Koffing King!

**PS.** Sorry if you guys didn't get the last chapter... I only wrote it as a dedication to **SoulsilvershippingOTP**, which, I'm a 150% sure she will get. I don't know what happened with her... D: She stopped reviewing all of a sudden (._. ) .. D8 GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! ..

Oh, and to **Zangoose-Kira** - No, Soul isn't an OC of mine xD ...I just don't call her Lyra/Kotone in **Hell's Andjeos**. In that story, she's Black's twin... I just thought it'd be more fitting to have her named Soul rather than Lyra or Kotone.. It'd just sound nicer, y'know? Twins Black & Soul~ ^-^ Flows nicely together, no? Oh.. And their last name is Gainsborough in that fic. I picked it up because, well, I just thought it sounded pretty classy.  
>If you do happen to read it, you'll notice that I gave most of the characters last names.. Green, of course, sticks with Green Oak(duh!).. Morty goes by Mortimer Yarborough.. Red goes by Red Satoshi... Giovanni and Silver.. What with having Giovanni being an Italian name, I decided to go with Giovanni Vincelli, and he's a gang lord(DUH!).. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, and I conclude, is that I did all this to give this story a "touch of life" ~<br>And, there you go~ x"3

So, hope you guys love this chappie!~ (n_n)

**R E A D!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Times I wonder why I bother announcing thi- NO!

* * *

><p><strong>To: JujuQue (Heyyou!~ n.n Hope you're not one of them one-timer reviewers... Those never stay.. [._.] )<strong>

_**Petrel & Looker?**_

It was a gravely strange atmosphere.

Fishy, too.

Across from one another, a man in a trench coat and messy black hair sat in front of a Team Rocket Executive, the master of disguise, Petrel.

They had a staring contest.

A few minutes passed by before _Petrel _coughed- revealing the voice of another man.

_Looker _arched an eyebrow, then snickered- revealing the voice belonging to Petrel Lambda.

_Petrel _frowned before taking off the purple wig- revealing no other than Looker, disguising himself as Petrel.

_Looker _let out a snicker- then flicked his wrists, now coming back to his normal self as Petrel.

Confused?

Petrel grinned, then let out a; "BAHAHAHA! I win!" He slapped his knee in victory.

Looker let out a frown and got his wallet out- letting out a few choice words.

"Pay up, bitch!" Petrel grinned and gestured his gloved hand.

Looker shook his head and got out a large sum of money to hand to Petrel; "Crafty old fucker..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well? ^-^ Liked it?

Do

**R E V I E W !~**


	50. Burgh, Barry, & Lucas

**A/N: **5 reviews again!~ ^o^ You guys are awesome. Now, here's a goodie!~

Now, this chapter is a dedication to **BattleWithYourHeart** whom requested a Barry & Lucas chapter. I...uh.. Well, decided to add Burgh in on it, too. I hope you don't mind, but I know you'll love the results xD

You'll see what I mean... ~.^ (Lawl. WTF is that emotty?)

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nu-uh!~ ;c

* * *

><p><strong>To: BattleWithYourHeart (Here's for requesting the oh-so-neglected Lucas~ xD)<strong>

_**Burgh, Barry, & Lucas?**_

Burgh frowned and rolled his eyes as he sat- cross legged, across from a pair of young teens.

Barry and Lucas were laughing uncontrollably- hugging their tummies and shedding tears of laughter.

Barry glanced at the artist, then looked back at his best friend.

He nudged him; "Hey Lucas! Let's go to _**BURGH**_**er King**! I bet you're hungry!"

Lucas laughed hard, and loud.

Burgh's eyebrow twitched – _Not that lame joke again..._

He pressed a hand on his eyebrow, then crossed his arms; "That's right...laugh it off."

The ruffled haired blonde nudged his friend's shoulder again; "Get it? _**BURGH**_**er King**!"

Burgh gave an unimpressed look before his cellphone rang- _Skyla..._

"Hello, darling~" He spoke.

"_**Hai Burgh! I'm waiting outside your house with some Burghers from Burgher King...and-"**_

He drew his eyebrows angrily.

"Oh, Ha-Ha!~ Very funny."

She giggled; _**"Hurry it up, or I'll castrate your paintings!"**_

"Oh shit.. Not my nudie-self paintings! I'll be RIGHT THERE!"

***click***

"Nudie-self paintings?" Lucas asked- amused, yet disturbed.

Burgh moved a hand to his butterfly belt, and pressed at the butterfly before he dissapeared- leaving behind glittering pink sand.

The pair of youthful teens blinked confusedly, and exchanged looks at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Burgh, ironically, doesn't like junk food.. v_v and.. NO! D8 NOT HIS NUDIE PICS!

**R E V I E W !~**


	51. Silver & Barry

**A/N:** Ah... Here goes, the 5th chapter...

Hope it entertains you..

**R E A D!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Oh...***yawn***...no... (=.=)

* * *

><p><strong>To: ilikebananas(Did you think I'd forget? x"3)<strong>

_**Silver & Barry?**_

Silver was ticked off.

No,

But really ticked off.

"...and you know what I heard? I heard that hundreds of trainers wind up sleeping for carelessly stepping on the Pokeball shaped Pokemon, Foongus!"

The overly energetic trainer from Sinnoh pointed a picture of a small mushroom-shaped Pokemon that resembled a Poke ball to Silver's face.

Barry jumped; "Isn't it the cutest?"

His expression quickly changed to a frown; "Trainers are so mean! Walking around and stepping on this little cute Pokemon!"

Then his saffron eyes perked up and he shot his head at Silver before pounding a hand at his chest; "But not me! I'm cautious with my feet! I can just imagine myself walking there with a pile of sleeping trainers..."

Silver grit his teeth.

A headache was starting to kick in.

He let out a growl and massaged his head.

**"HEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!"**

Silver shot his head and eyes up to find Barry was no longer with him in the Ferris Wheel ride.

"Huh?" He got up and ran towards the exposed window of the Ferris Wheel.

"Bu-Barry?" He called out.

Then, the sound of a Helicopter came from nearby.

Silver shot his head at the exposed chopper to notice a man with sleek black and golden hair.

Barry was with them.

"Lady Caitlin. I've found you a new playmate." Dararch spoke over the phone to her.

"_**Is that so?"**_

"Cool! Is that a tranquilizer gun?" Barry piped in at the weapon in the older man's weapon.

Silver widened his eyes; "NO! Barry don't touch that!"

"What does this button do?" As the blonde moved to poke at the button, Darach put him to sleep.

The chopper flew away.

Silver's eyelids dropped halfway and he gave an irritated look; "Fuck you, Cait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...great.. Now I can get some shut-eye.. Fuck.. I'm tired.

Hey... ***blinks*** So.. Uh.. Did you...lyke this chapter? Funny?

Yeah.. That's my cue to get the fuck away..

**R E V I E W !~**

**PS.** Thanks.


	52. Red & Misty

**A/N:** Hai.

...

Yeah... I'm sick- ***sniffle*** z_z What's even moar pathetic iz... I rarely get sick, but when I am- I become...AMAZINGLY SICK! Like.. I'll like... heal up in a long fucking while.. Ugh.. Oh god.. My voice is terrible. No moar sexy throaty huskiness... ***sighfuckingsighs*** .. Great. I just remembered I have a presentation on the Godfather sometime next week.. D; I won't sound as charming! Ah my gawd..

Okay- never the mind..

Who's the lucky mother fudger that had me type up a request for- That's right, its **AshandMistyLove** (I had to idly scroll up my reviews and.. yeah.. I picked her/his request.. omygod my eyelids are BURNING! ...Dude. Do you guys like.. know that creepy Alessa girl from Silent Hill? Remember in that game...[Origins] where she's all like 'Let me burn!' and her skin is so horribly charred.. ugh.. My nose.. I'm sniffling!)

I'd hug yew guys if I wasn't so ill- I like.. SMELL FUCKING CHLORINE!

Okay.. Let's get on with this...

**SoulsilvershippingOTP** - Dude. Dude. Its o-kai ***pats*** I need to apologize to you as well.. for uh.. not updating a newer chapter for Hell's Andjeos. Well, I did. But it was a short chapter. Don't know if you've read it or not,.. but yeah. I promised I wouldn't update until I introduce a certain character in another story of mine- Arcadia Boulevard(which I so recommend to you to read. It has Silver and Soul and ohmaigosh. So much...) Anyway.. I feel like sneezing but I can't. I want to sneeze, but my nose is such a fucking tease. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**spirit thief** - Snort.. Remind me not to read your review when I'm sick- in this state.. Ugh. But.. ***goes to read review again*** ...Yeah. I fucking love Burgh. He's like me... a crayzay artsy type. So let's all indulge in the nude and paint some shit- Yay!~

**Ilikebananas** - Hey you!~ You thought I'd forget about your request? Har har. You crayzee ho. You know I wouldn't dare! I'm so glad you're reading AB. As you can see, I work my fucking ass off for that story, and I'm pleased to tell you that I am currently working on the next chapter. Oh, and btw.. What did you think of the artwork I added in the last chapter? I'm embarrassed of it. ffs.  
>Anyway. You're awesome. Keep reading the stuff I work hard on- Know that you are dear to me- As of now. <strong>*heart*<strong>

**Serenity and Chaos** - I luvyew for leaving me...uh..5 reviews. Yeah. You're great, and I'm yawning because I am in need of the comfort of my bed. But let's finish this...first. Hey. Yeah, try to enjoy this chapter. ***cough*** It has Red-Red~

**AshandMistyLove** - Hey. Guess you're the lucky shroom here. Yep. This chapter- YOURS. Enjoy it.

**themudkipman** - ***sniff***...***cough***.. ( ;~;) .. (._. ) illness is tearing up my purtiful eyes...

**dewdrop6** - Hey.. Its my reviewer with the purty display name...~ Yeah. I oughta continue on with those Dararch and Caitlin chappoes. They're fun. Lawl. I love Dararch in my Hell's Andjeos fic. He's such a pimp.

**Sapphire'sDestiny** - Yeah. The "wild chapter appeared" thing... It made me giggle. I like giggling. But my giggle makes me sound like an overly-hormonal school girl. Yeah. Don't make me giggle in public.

**Mitsy-chan** - I know, right? Barry is awe-sum. He needs moar luv. Speaking of luv, someone requested Morty and said the very same thing- Morty needs moar luv. That- he does, I oughta go back and find that reviewer and write up his/her request. Gosh. I'm such a neglecting and over-working ho, its not even funny.

**Wylde Wolf** - Lawl. I know, right? Gosh.. If you could just hear my voice right now as I'm sniffling and typing up this... Anyway. I know. People expected Silver to quarrel with Barry, but he DIDN'T.

**Professor Yuki** - Haah! The "ROFLcopter" - Classic~

**Zangoose-Kira** - ***heart*** What a nyse compliment. Next time, I'll write you up some moar Barry awesumness soon.

***inhales* *exhales- horribly*** ... Ugh.. Akai, guyz. This is it.

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> At this fucking state... I dun give a damn..

* * *

><p><strong>To: AshandMistyLove (Red is NOT Ash. And don't you forget it.)<strong>

_**Red & Misty?**_

Red was blushing.

He was sweat-dropping, yet barely managed to keep his cool.

The orange tussles belonging to a certain tomboyish mermaid tickled against his neck as she nuzzled against him.

His lips parted to saying nothing- as always.

Small fingers tugged against his black shirt, and she pressed her toned body tighter against his- if possible.

"Red-Red!" The chin length haired gym leader chanted happily- snaking her arms around his neck as he struggled on his seat in the Ferris Wheel.

"Uh..." He stuttered, and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Red..." She started again, then looked up to face his flushed handsome face- aqua green eyes meeting his ruby red ones.

"Please tell me- Again..." Her voice carried a pleadingly excited tone to it.

He drew his eyebrows together; "Uh...tell you...?"

She frowned, then puffed her cheeks irritably before she pulled away from him- the quick impact causing Red to slid off his seat onto the floor.

He shot his eyes open as his butt hit the ground, his Pikachu falling on his lap with a; "Pika!"

Misty pocketed a hand in her white trainer jacket, and got out her Poke Gear- she tapped at the keys before she whirled it around and displayed its screen to him- where a message lay.

Read sweat-dropped at eyeballing the text message he sent her days ago.

**… … …**

**… … … … …**

**missed you … … …**

**… ~ Red.**

Misty seemed to value the little hint of sentimentality he exposed to her.

She pocketed her Poke Gear and placed a hand on her hip- grinning; "Well?"

Red drew his eyebrows together and stood up- a hand at the back of his neck; "That was...nothing."

Misty's face dropped; "What?"

Before Red had a chance to justify himself, the ginger haired gym leader stomped on the ground angrily and whirled around- crossing her arms; "Asshole! I knew it! You were drunk!"

A smirk ghosted Red's lips playfully, and he put a hand out to reach to her shoulder; "Misty..."

He shot his eyes open as her elbow met with his stomach, and he let out an; "Ooff!" before he fell back to his seat.

Misty shot her eyes open and whirled around quickly- gasping; "Red-Red!"

She made her way towards him- her hand on his abdomen; "Arceus, Red... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" But she stopped when his fingers trailed over her ginger locks- softly.

Her lips parted, and a blush powdered her cheeks.

He smirked softly; "You're livelier when you're mad."

Her entire face reddened.

He bumped his forehead against her's, and grinned enigmatically; "My beautiful mermaid..."

Pikachu sweat-dropped as his master and the feisty Cerulean gym leader indulge in a slow-paced make out session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Y'know... Red is no robot. I guess my being sick had me typing him up to showing off some sentimentality to Misty, but hey.. They _DO_ make a great couple, no?

No? Yes?

Oh, the fucks I give now...

You guys are great, nevertheless. This cold is making me sound whorish.

**R E V I E W !~** (...anyway)


	53. Bonus Chapter 10

**A/N:** . . .

Hello everyone!~

Ugh.. xD What can I say... After such a long time.. I'm embarrassed, actually.

So much's happened... This week's a busy week, and, uh... My birthday's tomorrow(December28th).. Pretty... Exciting.

oh...god.. For the first time in my life... I'm not in a virtual chit-chat mode.

But I'm going to beat this..."mode" of mine, and type up what I have to say.

First of all; How are you? Answer that in your reviews. Kindly. It matters u_u ...

...Secondly; The city is cold and orange past the window...at the moment. This just shows you that I'm up now. And its 2 in the morning. But its beautiful, and peaceful, and oddly serious. The mood, I mean. Its too chilled. I know you guys can hardly believe I, Lux-9, am taking it all seriously.  
>But... I dunno. Maybe it has to do with the fact that its almost the end of the year, and my birthday's coming up sooner than I imagined.<p>

I'll be a year sexier!~ n.n Isn't that awesome?

I guess there's nothing wrong in being serious once in a while, right?

Anyway. I'm going on and on like an overly-sentimental sap...

Thirdly; Listen to this.

I'm treating you.

This is a 21 page long chapter.

By far, the longest, most-encountered, chapter I have ever written for **FerrisWheelonShrooms**.

It took me a couple'a days to type up, that's why I haven't updated sooner. I had planned on uploading it on Christmas, but to me... I just felt like it wasn't...enough.

I planned to treat you. And uploading a short chapter after such a long time would be pretty embarrassing. I'm still late, but I really, REALLY, hope you appreciate this chapter.

Lastly; You might, or might not know this, but December24th is Silver's birthday. I typed this chapter up to honor his character by including a whole bunch of encounters with other characters whom are celebrating his birthday...

Its a new idea, but its very much... How should I put it.. **FerrisWheelonShrooms**-esque~ ^-^

I know you're all afraid of "change" but I assure you...

Everything's the same.

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nothing but the vehicle of my soul! Dx

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ A SPECIAL ~ *<strong>

**. : . Bonus Chapter . : .**

**ハッピーバースデー、銀くん ！~〜 ^-^**

* * *

><p>The tall red headed young man fixed his rear to a seat- pressing his leather black gloved hands against the leathery surface beneath him.<p>

A bored yawn escaped his lips- fog escaping them.

Across from him smiled the taller and older figure with shiny black hair- his signature cap capped on his head- teasingly covering his amazingly red eyes.

He sat, and the Ferris Wheel's engines hummed as the ride began.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Jamming W/Red**

Red blinked at the bored looking teen across from him.

Silver- whom rested his chin against his gloved hand as he stared past the window- his silvery eyes melting lazily against the scenery, where gem-like silvery snowflakes cascaded and gifted the busy city that is Nimbasa.

The older man had a hand scratching the back of his Pikachu's head, while the other one was stuffed in his pocket as he delicately gripped on the small gift-wrapped box.

Red oughta be offended that Silver wasn't anticipating the gift he'd brought for him.

Or maybe he just didn't like him.

Oh, well.

The black haired phenomenon was too cold and forgiving to care.

And besides...

"Got you something." Red, surprisingly, was the first to break the ice.

Silver didn't budge- it was as if he were dead.

Amazing how stilled he could maintain his body.

His eyes, however, averted to meet Red's- an icy glare that he'd give to anyone.

Red would have flinched.

However, Red, being Red, never flinches- even at the face of death.

Instead,

Red smiled genuinely and unpocketed the gift he had for the younger man.

It was a fist-sized box with a silver ribbon looped around it to a perfect bow.

Red's a classy man.

A ridiculous small blush powdered the younger man's lifeless cheeks, and a faint groan escaped him; "Nnh..."

He didn't know what to say.

Smiling understandably, Red pointed the box at him, then seeing as how Silver was too idle to move, Red handed the box to his Pikachu to give to Silver.

Giggling, his Pikachu jumped on Silver's seat and gave him the box, smiling, with a; "Pika!~"

Silver sat up straight and appreciatively took hold of the small box; "Red..."

Red smirked softly; "Happy Birthday, Silver; And Merry Christmas."

Hiding a smile beneath his thick and striking red tussles, the younger teen merely nodded; "...you too."

The Pikachu stood on toes and pecked the celebrated man's cheek, then jumped back on his master's lap.

Silver grabbed at the silky ribbon, then before he had a chance to-

He looked at Red; "M-May...I?"

The enigmatic older teen nodded- not ceasing his soft smile.

Smirking, Silver delicately opened up his gift- a maroon, velvety box- with a small Pikachu card on top.

"Oh... there's a card, too." He voiced his thoughts lowly.

Red smirked.

Silver anticipated the text of the card and he whirled it around.

… … … …

… … … … …

… **Merry X-Mas**

… **~Red**

Silver sweat-dropped and shook his head- pocketing the card; 'Would it kill him to write something decent for once?'

He got the maroon box out and opened it up.

He could not contain his smile.

"Silver cufflinks."

Once again- Red sure is a classy guy with taste.

Silver coolly and appreciatively changed cufflinks to his new ones- whom had a classic S engraved on them.

Red smiled and nodded- his eyelids shutting in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Lyra**

His face was ridiculously red,

And his body was also ridiculously warm.

He'd convince himself here and there that its because of his clothing, but...

He couldn't be further away from the truth.

His lover giggled and hugged him tighter- her lustrous brown hair tickling his face.

Silver's hands found Lyra's petitely lean bare arms- which were cold due to her suggestively exposed red get up.

A tube mini dress with furry ends.

White thigh highs and ankle brown boots.

A red Santa hat was also worn to set up her Lolita Santa Claus get-up.

"L-Lyra..." He started- sweat-dropping.

"Mm?" She nuzzled against him and hugged him tighter.

Silver heaved a sigh; "Maybe you should wear something warm-"

He inhaled a gasp; "...Y-You're...suffocat...ing..m..e..."

The brunette young woman gasped and slightly parted away from him- where her pretty face met up with his.

Her gloved hands found his bold face; "Sorry..."

He sighed out an exhale, and he gently held her wrists- where he began to caress them up to her upper arms in attempts to warm her up.

"Its alright." He responded- smiling genuinely at her.

Smiling softly, she pecked his cheek; "Happy Birthday."

He blushed, and dropped his head.

"Now close your eyes." She ordered sweetly.

Scoffing, he obligingly closed his eyes.

Lyra snaked her arms around his neck and looped the gorgeous silvery chain around his neck.

Giggling; "Now you can open them."

Silver opened his eyes and looked down at his necklace- to where a a cute and gleaming silver face of a Pachirisu in glasses dangled on his chest.

He arched his eyebrows and examined the necklace; "Lyra, this is...ridiculous! I can't wear this!"

She pouted and backed away from him- crossing her arms and raising her chin; "Well, you will from now on, so deal with it!"

He scoffed and shook his head; "Lyra..."

"Hmph!" She closed her eyes and refused to look at him.

Her nose and cheeks were cutely pink now- due to the cold.

Shaking his head, the young man stood up and unzipped his jacket.

Lyra opened one eye, and arched an eyebrow questionably.

He offered her his jacket; "Here."

She blinked and pouted her lips; "Silver..."

"Put it on- Now." He glared at her.

Sighing irritably, she yanked his jacket from his hands; "Fine!"

Silver gave a satisfied smirk as she stuffed her hands inside his jacket's sleeves and put it on.

Smiling, he knelt in front of her and zipped it up for her.

"You shouldn't put a lot of effort...jus' cuz its my birthdate, n'all..." He started.

His lover parted her lips to speak, but he interrupted as he looked up at her seriously- not minding her blushing face.

"All it fuckin' takes is...nothing."

"Noth...ing?" She repeated.

He nodded and stood up- stretching his bare arms behind his head(he was in a plain white T-shirt now).

"Right." He said.

Lyra let out a scoff- His personality rubbed off on her.

"I don't believe you." She said- looking away from him.

Shrugging coolly, he smirked softly and lifted her chin up- her face meeting his.

"So kiss me." He said- his voice cool and serious- void of playfulness.

She shot her eyes open and parted her lips.

However, before she had a chance to have a say in things, he leveled his head down to her level and pushed his lips against hers- unapologetically.

As he slowly parted away, a tear slid down to her cheek slowly, and he brushed it away with his thumb.

"I love you." He voiced his feelings confidently towards her, and buried her face in his chest.

'Thank you.' He mouthed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Professor Oak**

What was even more ridiculous...

Was the sight of the world's Pokemon professor...

In a Santa Claus get-up.

Silver half lidded his eyes and sweat-dropped.

"HO HO HO! Hello, little man! Have you been a goody-goody two shoes, or a naughty-naughty Team Rocket grunt this time of the year?"

Silver let out an irritated groan and grit his teeth.

Professor Oak giggled(literally- GIGGLED!) and threw a hand out at Silver; "I suspect you've been a saint, young man! I can tell. Know whyyyyy?~"

But Silver was not in a responsive mood- at least, he wasn't willing to play along with this.

"Because I am Santa Claus! Santa Claus ALWAYS has a good judge of character!" He winked at Silver and stuffed his hands inside his sack of...presents?

Professor Oak looked even more ridiculous because he had a reindeer nose plastered on his nose.

Silver scoffed irritably; "No. You're not." He corrected.

Professor Oak had also made an attempt on sticking a fake fluffy white beard to look like Santa.

Now- it was all understandable why Silver(Being Silver) is ticked off- He was too serious for anything.

Professor Oak got out three presents- A pale green one; A red one; A blue one, and set them besides him on his seat.

He chanted out another; "HO HO HO!"

And motioned to the boxes; "Since Santa is such a generous man. I will allow you to pick only ONE of them."

Silver blinked and feigned interest; "Hn... Why can't I just take all of 'em?"

Santa- Professor Oak hugged his stomach and let out a loud belly laugh mixtured with his chants of HO HO HOs.

Silver grumbled.

Professor Oak tutted and flicked his first finger in a lecturing manner; "Uh-Uh. You must only pick one of these powerful Pokemon to start you off on your journey."

'Powerful Pokemon?...' That got his interests.

"Green is for Bulbasour. Red is for Charmander. Blue is for Squirtle. HO HO HO!"

Silver growled and pressed his temples; "...fuckin' give me the...Squi- No,.. Charmander, already."

"HO HO!" Professor Oak gave a surprised face(Well, what was exposed of his face- His face was partially covered by the fluffiness of the FAKE beard) and did the flicking of his first finger again; "Language! Do not let me subscribe you in my naughty children's list!"

"Whatever..." Silver caught the red present thrown in his way and shook it- making sure there was a Poke Ball inside, he opened it up and peeked inside the Charmander's Poke Ball.

'Good enough.'

He pocketed the Poke Ball and stood up- walking towards Professor Oak.

"HO HO HO! What more do you seek-k-k- OWWE! SWEET BABY ARCEUS! THAT HURTS!"

The beard was roughly ripped off of his face by birthday boy- whom just glared at the old man.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Gold**

"A billiard cue." Started the redhead- holding the long and polished stick in his hands.

He sweat-dropped and shot his best friend an unimpressed look.

Gold gave a double thumbs up and grinned; "Awwyeaah! You can use it to get more chics!"

He shook his head and gave an unphazed look; "Trust me, that stuff with guitars ain't true... Ask a boy with experience."

Looking back at Silver, his grin widened and he poked his chest with his thumb; "Its billiard cues all the way!"

Silver's eyelids dropped halfway, and he puffed out a bored sigh; "Gee. I'm... Thanks?"

"You're welcome, brother!" And he hugged him.

Silver hissed- suppressing himself from exploding- He didn't like being touched by anyone(unless its Lyra).

Instead, he merely nodded; "Nnh.. Yeah. Merry Christmas, man."

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Green & Blue**

Silver crossed his legs and rested his jaw against his clenched knuckle- glaring at the young man across from him.

He would have upped and kicked his ass if it weren't for the rooster headed man's girlfriend- whom was sitting close besides him.

Green was glaring at Silver, as well.

"Hmph." Green frowned his brows and crossed his arms tight to his lean chest.

He didn't like the idea of being forced into doing...this.

And he certainly didn't like being ordered around by a woman.

But that woman is Blue- The oh-so-charming and manipulative Blue who's head is as stubborn as a Bastiodon's forehead.

But...

He can be stubborn, too.

He grinned deviously- exposing his perfect set of ivory white teeth.

"Congratulations. You're officially a bigger fag than you were yesterday." He started- tossing him a green colored present box, which he reflexively caught.

Blue shot her eyes open and snapped her head towards her boyfriend; "Green!" She whisper-yelled at him- punching his upper arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Lance**

Silver grumbled as he stood from his seat and whirled around- closing his eyes.

Lance smirked and tied the regally smooth and silky fabric around the younger man's neck.

He gave him a pat in the shoulder once he were done.

Silver blinked and examined his appearance- then looked over his broad shoulders to find that Lance had presented him with a rather expensive red looking cape.

The long haired man grabbed at the ends of his long cape and let out a scoff; "A cape...nnh."

Lance nodded; "Now you can even bear the look of a more stronger opponent. Happy birthday, and Merry Christmas, Silver."

Silver hid a smirk and nodded; "I still hate you, but... Guess it wouldn't hurt if I wish you the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Barry**

"I got ya something!" Barry jumped- holding a polka-dotted present and waving it about.

Silver pressed his cheek against his knuckles and allowed his silvery eyes to bore into the perky blonde's; "Of course you did!"

Barry hopped on Silver's seat- squeezing himself next to him, to Silver's dismay.

Silver let out an irritated growl and grit his teeth.

"Open it up!" Barry jabbed the present to Silver's gut before the redhead snatched it from his hands; "Okay! ...Jeez."

Silver absentmindedly let out a few choice words as he began to unwrap his gift.

"Professor Rowan gave it to me, to be honest...soIdon'treallyknowwhat'sinthere! I'm bad at picking presents and-"

"Its a Pok'eDex." Silver announced- examining the device in his hands.

Barry's eyes popped, and his jaw dropped; "A POKEDEX?"

"Yep." Silver nodded.

Barry's eyebrows furrowed; "That old fart never bothered to give me one! And now he's giving it to YOU!"

Silver gave him an unimpressed look as he sweat-dropped.

Barry pouted and faced the floor; "Now he's rubbing it in my face..." He muttered.

Silver sighed and shrugged a shoulder before he offered him his birthday present; "Here."

The ruffle haired blonde blinked and looked at the device, then back at Silver.

He shook his hand and pushed the device back to its owner; "Oh! Nono! Its yours! Its your birthday present! I couldn't possibly-"

"Its Christmas, too." Silver interrupted- arching his eyebrows coolly, then offered the PokeDex back to him; "So take it."

Barry shot his eyes open and parted his lips; "Silver, I-"

But Silver handed to him, nevertheless.

Barry's eyes began to water and he pressed his lips tight for a second, then burst out by attacking Silver to a hug; "YOU'RESOAWESOMESILVERYOU'RELIKETHEBESTESTEVER!"

Silver drew his eyebrows angrily and grit his teeth as he tried to push the blonde away; "...get offa me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Burgh**

The artist stretched his body and catwalked to birthday boy- handing him his gift-wrapped present; "Happy birthday, red~"

Silver snorted and accepted the gift; "Don't call me red."

Burgh ran a hand through his auburn locks and shrugged his shoulders before dropping his rear back in his seat.

Silver bordly ripped the gift open to reveal a painting.

Silver was going to pop a vessel.

"What the #%* is this?" He asked- too disgusted to look at the painting, then at Burgh.

Burgh blinked innocently, and parted his lips to a; "What?~"

Silver glared at him icily and pointed the painting at him.

The brunette giggled; "Lovely, isn't it?"

"LOVELY, MY ASS!" Silver spat back- rather aggressively, too.

Burgh put a hand on his lip; "Oh, my~"

Silver pressed his temples- shaking his head- letting slip of choice words.

Burgh was offended; "Its very artistic! I don't get why you're so huffy-puffy about it...~"

The redhead shot him an unimpressed look; "IT HAS YOU NAKED WITH A SEWADDLE COVERING YOUR... AND THERE'S ME- WITH A BODY OF A STANTLER! And... is that a leash?.. YOU HAVE ME TIED TO A LEASH! WHAT THE #%* !"

The brunette pouted; "I find it very representative~"

"YOU'RE REPRESENTING ME AS YOUR SLAVE, YOU SONOFA FU-"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Shauntel**

The strangely dressed woman stood from her seat and handed the younger man a book; "Happy birthday, sexy!"

Silver arched an eyebrow and took the book; "You...wrote me a book.."

"Mhm!" The purple haired woman nodded enthusiastically and sat down.

Silver sighed and opened up to the first page- paused for a minute, sighed, then rolled over to the following pages; "I'm just going to...ignore the half naked sketch of me in the first page with a blanket barely covering my ass.. Oh. What's...this..?"

Shauntel blushed and smiled.

Silver's eyes inspected the text of the book; "...his hand tugged at the back of his head- as if trying to plead his forgiveness... The flaming haired man's hand found the inside of the man's shi...rt...  
>'Gold' – He whispered haughtily against his lover's ea..."<p>

His hands began to shake, and his eyes began to widen; "...the raven haired man kis-" Silver yelped and dropped the book on the floor- cupping a hand over his mouth and jumping on his seat- his feet of the ground.

Shauntel tilted her head to the side; "Hm? What's wrong? Enjoyed the sto-"

Silver vomited out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Diamond**

"I cooked you something!~" The black haired young man handed birthday boy a fancy wooden box.

He opened it up to reveal Onigiri rice balls- Dia's favorite food.

Silver pressed his lips together and dropped his eyelids halfway; "Dia... I really appreciate..this, but..."

He offered the food back to Diamond, whom blinked confusedly.

"I don't...really feel like eating right now." He stated lowly in all factually.

Diamond blinked and grabbed the box; "Oh..."

He shrugged a shoulder; "Well, no use putting it to waste then."

As he was about to mouth a rice ball, his eyes averted to Silver's; "Would I...seem like a bitch if I ate it in front of you? I'mreallyhungry..."

A smirk ghosted Silver's lips, and he shook his head; "Knock yourself out."

Dia grinned and proceeded to eat; "Oh...And Haffy birffday.." His voice muffled due to his eating at the same time.

He swallowed the rice ball, and cleaned some bits of rice from the corner of his mouth.

He smiled; "And Merry Christmas."

Silver smirked and nodded; "Ease up on the rice balls, will ya?"

The Sinnoh trainer blushed, then grinned widely.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Bruno**

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if...you didn't sit on the floor." Silver started- furrowing his eyebrows at the Kanto elite- whom was sitting Indian style on the floor.

Bruno let out a deep sigh and dropped his head; "Seats are...not of my worth."

Silver rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Merry Christmas, then?"

"Christmas is for pussies!" Bruno spat back.

Silver arched an eyebrow; "...the hell. Why are you here, then?"

Bruno pressed a hand to his scalp, and tugged tightly.

He bit on a wince as he yanked a layer of his bushy hair.

Silver shot his eyes open; "Arceus! The fuc-"

Bruno stood and offered his hair to the younger man.

He bowed his head; "For your birthday!"

The redhead shook his head and backed away in his seat; "S-Stay the hell away from me...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Agatha**

The old- tough broad, chuckled and handed the younger man a meaningful present that is of sentimental value.

Silver, on the other hand, was in disbelief and confusion.

And even slightly, he was offended as he held his present- A cane, in his hands.

He looked at the cane, then back at Agatha; "...the hell am I supposed to do with a cane?"

But Agatha merely let out a chuckle through her throat; "Age away, child!"

"I'm not THAT old, granny!"

Silver was ticked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Bianca**

Silver never liked Biance.

She was too air-headed, chatty, and ditzy for his liking.

"Guess what I got you?~" She waved out a new green beret to Silver.

And he drew his eyebrows together.

He parted his lips to speak, but she giggled as she stood close in front of him; "Now put it on!"

"What?"

He shot his eyes open as she was really serious about dressing his awesome red hair.

"Get that stupid hat away from me!"

"No! You're going to look pretty!"

"I said STOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Cheren**

Silver clenched his palms and immediately stood up upon facing the Unovian snot in glasses.

While Cheren parted his lips to speak, he was interrupted.

"What the %!* ? I thought I made it clear that I don't wanna see you again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Ruby**

Silver bored his eyes into the young man in the weird-ass hat whom was seated across from him- KNITTING.

He opened his mouth; "So,...uh-"

"All done!" Ruby inquired happily- standing up and handing him the creamy cashmere scarf.

Silver drew his eyebrows together and accepted the scarf; "Ruby..."

He looked down at the scarf in his hands and felt its softness.

Smiling, he looped it around his neck; "My girlfriend doesn't even knit for me, thanks!"

Ruby grinned in satisfaction and nodded his head; "You're welcome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Sapphire**

Across from him sat a tomboyish looking teenager with unruly auburn hair in a bandana.

She had her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her bosoms.

"So,...what'd you get me?" Silver didn't care about being rude or blunt anymore(he just wanted to get it over with)/

She grit her teeth and glared at him- motioning her fist; "A knuckle sandwich is what you'll get!"

Silver widened his eyes for a bit.

Sighing irritably, she stood; "Fiiine!"

She took off her bandana and shoved it at him; "Here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Professor Elm**

Silver crossed his arms.

Professor Elm grinned; "I've made up my mind."

"You...made up your mind?" Silver arched an eyebrow.

"Mhm!" Elm nodded, then put a hand out; "You can keep the Pokemon you stole. Consider it a birthday present!"

"Tch... Cheap bastard(as if I was ever planning on returning it)." He pressed his temples as a headache started to kick in.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Ghetsis**

"How about I adopt you and give you the best life a surrogate son could wish for?"

"How about you I kick you in the nuts?"

"How about I teach you some manners?" Ghetsis stood and got out a machete.

Silver shot his eyes open; "What in the..."

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W N**

"Who...are you?" Silver asked the awkward, yet handsome green haired young man- whom towered over his height.

Making Silver feel ridiculous.

N smiled enigmatically and got out a present.

However, as he was about to offer it to Silver, he paused.

"What?" Silver arched an eyebrow.

N looked at him and shot him a glare.

"You...cretin! You've been nothing but a barbarian towards your Pokemon!"

"Say what now?"

N pressed his temples, looked away, then shook his head.

"Forget it. You don't deserve to be appreciated!"

Before Silver was about to talk, N summoned a herd of Ducklettes that gripped on him gently and took him away.

Silver shot his eyes open; "The...%!* is going on today?"

A pale green present flew his way- targeting him in the forehead.

Silver bit on a wince and massaged his head before bending down and grabbing N's present to him.

"Weirdo..."

Opening it up, he found a gleaming chain-link bracelet.

Silver sighed irritably; "Why is everyone getting me girly presents?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Petrel**

"Hey, boy!" The purple haired Rocket executive snickered.

Silver drew his eyebrows together and backed away in his seat; "Oh...God..."

Again, Petrel snickered his eerie Koffing snicker, and got up from his seat to hand him his present.

The redheaded teen reluctantly accepted the gift and looked at Petrel; "Should I look forward to this?" He asked- not really wanting to open it up.

Petrel nodded and grinned; "You bet!"

Sighing, Silver lazily opened up his present.

…

"A make-up set... Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Proton**

"You smell like bacon." Silver started- giving the youngest executive an unimpressed look.

Proton never minded him with a flick of his hand; "Try charring Slowpoke tails in the goddam morning with clothes on."

The long haired young man furrowed his eyebrows; "Wha?"

The green haired executive grinned and shook his head; "Anyway... Speaking of which, I got you presents!"

"Presents?... From you?" He drew an eyebrow.

Proton nodded; "That's right!"

He stood and offered him a large box, along with a wooden lunch box.

The wooden lunch box, Silver was suspicious of, but he secretly knew what was in there.

So, he opened it up first.

He belched in disgust at the pale pink substance...er, whatever, that was dotted in green and yellow; "...the fuck..?"

Proton arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip- offended; "The fuck does it look like? Slowpoke tails!"

"...I just swallowed my own vomit." Silver exclaimed- disgustedly.

Scoffing, Proton snatched the lunch box from the redhead's hands; "Brat! I'll take 'em, then!"

He sat back down and forked himself a Slowpoke tail with chopsticks; "...they're gourmet, too.."

And he slurped it up.

Shuddering, Silver proceeded to opening up his other present.

"A set of knives." He exclaimed.

He looked at Proton; "And they're not kitchen knives... Thanks. I think that's among the manliest gifts I received today."

Grinning, Proton pointed his chopsticks at Silver and winked; "Use 'em wisely, kiddo!~"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Ariana**

"Hey, Ari..." Silver started- bordly.

"Hello, dear~" She greeted back, walking towards him to hand him his present.

"Thanks." He gratified her absentmindedly.

Nodding; "Happy birthday, sugar-face~"

Ceasing her flirtatiousness, she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Great. A musky cologne. Right on!~ Thanks a lot!"

Nodding again, she closed her eyes and took in the scent of Silver's new applied perfume.

She heaved and let out a satisfied groan.

Silver blinked confusedly; "Uh...Ari?"

She opened her eyes; "You smell so...edible.."

Silver shot his eyes open and backed away in his seat; "Uh...uh..Are you coming on to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Archer**

"I...have nothing to say, really." Exclaimed Silver.

Archer was really, like a surrogate father towards Silver.

And seeing him here welled up his heart with a strange type of warmth, no matter how brutal the older man might be.

However, seeing Archer here made him feel sentimental.

And it reminded him so much of...

"Understandable." The man nodded understandably, then held up a gift towards him; "Happy birthday."

Forcing a smile, Silver merely nodded and grabbed the gift.

A fine and masculine platinum wrist bracelet.

He put it on; "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Silver's eyelids dropped halfway; "Hey,...Archer."

"Yes?"

"...H-How is... Y'know...?"

Smiling warmly; "He's alright. He misses you dearly."

Scoffing, Silver hugged his own arm and stared past the scenery; "Hn... I really doubt that."

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Flint**

Silver gasped inaudibly and shot his silvery eyes open; "Ronald...Mc Donald?"

Flint's cheerful face dropped; "Pfft! No!"

Silver still could not believe his eyes- He could be his twin!

Flint shrugged Silver's odd curiosity off and crossed his way towards him.

He put his hands on his own hips; "Got ya something, hotshot!"

Silver arched an eyebrow; "...?"

Flint pointed his first finger at his fro; "But you're gonna hafta dig your hands in this baby to find out!"

Silver blinked in surprisingly; "Er...WHAT?"

Flint gestured him to come along; "Come'on! Surprise yourself! You might never know what you'll get!"

That's right. He will NEVER know what he'll get.

Silver merely shot his eyes open and backed away in his seat- his lips ajar.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Steven**

"A gleaming red ruby that matches your hair!" Steven offered up the fist sized gem stone to the red haired young man- whom just gave him an irritated look.

"I'd appreciate this stone more if you didn't just say that..."

Steven's face dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Clay**

"A stetson hat...That's really, cool an-"

The middle aged gym leader snorted and spat on...

"Did you just spit on my shoe?" Silver asked threateningly- bursting an anger point before setting the hat aside.

"Arceus only knows..." Clay coolly placed a wheat flower at the tip of his fishy lip and stared past the window.

"You sonova..." Silver stood- his expression darkening.

Clay smiled; "What is it, son? Experiencing the daddy blues?"

Silver's anger was welling up like a boiling kettle.

The Unovian gym leader scoffed, and began to sing; "And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon~  
>Little boy blue and the man on the moon..."<p>

Silver grit his teeth and clenched his palms tight- He was asking for it!

"When you comin' home dad?  
>I don't know when, but we'll get together then, s- Ughh...Gh.."<p>

The redhead let out a loud cry as he tackled the man in his seat- his hands chocking the life out of his thick neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Wally**

Silver snorted; "What are you gonna give me, an asthma inhaler?"

Wally cried and threw his small fists in the air; "That's so mean!"

Silver arched an eyebrow as the green haired boy cooled down and sniffled- wiping his tears; "I got you a shiny Ralts."

"Oh?"

"Mm!" Wally nodded cutely and called out the Pokemon for him.

"Arceus... You DID get me one!" Silver knelt down and picked up the small tea-cup sized Pokemon in his hands.

"You didn't use an action replay, did you?" Silver asked- looking away from his new acquired Pokemon to Wally.

Wally blinked confusedly at Silver- as if he were some prize idiot; "Um...An action replay?"

Silver chuckled and shook his head; "Forget it. Thanks, for... Yeah."

Wally merely nodded his head; "You're welcome, Silver-sama!~"

* * *

><p><strong>Jamming W Touya & Touko**

"You're the Unova protags, huh? I gotta admit your rival's spat on the name of rivalry." Silver started absentmindedly- looking at the cards in his presents.

Touya arched an eyebrow, then exchanged looks with Touko; "Rival..."

Touya slapped his hands together; "Oh! He's talking about Cheren..."

"Cheren-bun!~" Touko giggled- nudging Touya in the shoulder.

Silver sighed as he read a card and shook his head.

"Here I am reading the birthday card I got from N.

I mean... What kind of a birthday message is 'Pokemon are our friends!' ?" Silver exclaimed- pocketing the card.

Touya shrugged a shoulder; "That's N, alright..."

"Sounds like 'im," He looked at Touko- whom was sitting close next to him.

Touko smiled and looked at Silver; "Well..."

"Since its your last ride here with us, Touya and I wanna present you with this." She walked towards him and handed him a black present box that's looped in a white ribbon.

It had a black engraving of Zekrom, whereas the ribbon's texture had faint drawings of Reshiram's skin.

Silver was in awe.

"Thank you." He smirked softly and accepted the gift.

Touko nodded and sat back in her seat, where Touya secretly, and possessively placed his larger hand ontop of her's.

Silver opened up the box to find a peculiar to him device that looked like a watch.

"Its a C-Gear. Customized with Gyarados skin, too."

He nodded; "A little something from Unova. Before you...leave, n'all." Touya exclaimed.

Silver smiled and put it on; "This is great... Thank you."

"You're welcome..." Touya replied back and stared past the window- where it was already evening

The snowflakes...at a silvery white.

Snow drizzled slowly.

Touko smiled; "Mm..." And let out a low yawn- she was getting sleepy.

She hugged Touya's arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

Touya smiled warmly, yet softly at her, before he looked past his window again.

He stared at the most beautiful of a scenery.

Despite being cold, it warmed up his heart.

It was a beautiful, and a well-spent evening.

"Y'know..." Silver started in a barely audible voice.

Touya and Touko coolly averted their eyes towards Silver- whom was idly resting his forehead against the window- staring past it.

He was still.

Like a statue.

"I...never liked Christmas." He said.

"Lyra would often try to break this habit of mine, but..." He shrugged a shoulder; "I just never looked forward to it."

"But why?" Touko was the first to ask.

Again, Silver shrugged a shoulder.

Then smiled pathetically- shaking his head; "Dunno..."

Before Touko could further her questioning, she received a small nudge from Touya, and she understood.

Better not intrude in his affairs...

**XxXxXxXxX**

The Ferris Wheel ride finally pulled to a stop.

As the pair of brunettes walked out, Silver's feet lingered in the ride.

A sigh escaped him and he dropped his head for a minute to take it all in.

'Merry Christmas, mom...

And dad...'

He shut his eyes for a brief second, then opened them to notice a large shadow stretching on the ground beneath him.

Arching an eyebrow, he quickly snapped his head up to find the face of his 'intruder'.

An inaudible gasp escaped his lips as he shot his eyes open.

Before him...

Less than a meter away...

Stood the built figure of Giovanni.

His father.

A soft smile graced his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Silver."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here's a trivia for this chapter:-

- Silver seems to be more tolerable here than the rest of his encounters in the story.

- The Ferris Wheel ride started with Red entering and starting the chapter as Silver's first encounter for the day(Red is no.1!), and ends with Silver stepping out and meeting Giovanni as his last encounter(despite not being mentioned. Surprised?)

- By far, the longest time spent was with Lyra, and the least time spent is with Cheren- whom didn't even have a speech.

- The entirety of this ride is a war between seriousness and playfulness.

- Silver appears to be leaning his jaw against his knuckles throughout most of the time.

- The necklace Lyra got Silver is of Proto.

- Green's present to Silver is the only present not to be revealed.

- Professor Elm is the only one that actually hadn't attempted giving Silver a gift. Similarly, Barry technically didn't give Silver a gift. But this is only because Silver returned it.

- ^ That is because he has no use of PokeDex. Therefore, he returned it to Barry since he never owned one.

- ^ ^ The same case goes to Dia, whom had his rice balls returned to him. This is possibly due to his vomiting in the encounter before that, and had lost his appetite.

- Silver appears to be disgusted by yaoi(A maleXmale coupling) as he threw up upon reading a smut novelette written to him by Shauntel.

- It is unclear on whether or not Silver accepted the make-up set given to him by Petrel.

- ^ Moreover, it is also unclear on whether or not Silver accepted Bruno's gift to him, which was a portion of his hair.

- Flint DOES indeed stuff items in his fro. He even asked Silver to dig out his birthday present from it. But it doesn't tell us whether or not Silver DOES indeed dig his hands in search of his prize(we think not!).

- Ariana appears to be very sexual towards the strong and musky scent of men.

- The only one to fully agitate and anger Silver would be Clay, whom first spat on his shoe, then sang a telltale song between a father and his son, which angered Silver to an extent that he tried to kill the man.

- ^ The song that Clay was singing was Cat's in The Cradle.

- Proton gifted Silver with two of his most favored elements; Slowpoke tails, and a collection of knives.

- Archer and N both presented Silver with bracelets.

- Ruby and Dia are the only ones to give Silver handmade presents. The difference is, however, is that Silver returned Dia's gift back to him.

- Professor Oak presenting Silver with one of the three Kanto starters is similar to how he presented them to Red & Green before they ventured out to become trainers.

- What will happen between Silver and Giovanni remains a mystery...

- The translation of the chapter title, which is in Japanese, reads: Happy Birthday, Silver-kun!~

Care to add any more factors? I personally am feeling hectic.

Sorry if I gave you guys an eyesore. I really am.

Did you like this chapter? Which encounters were the best, in your opinion?

Please let me know what you think.

**R E V I E W !~**

**PS. Albeit late, but Merry Christmas. And a Happy New Year, in advance.**

Thank you.

^-^ ~**Lux-9 **


	54. Barry & Dawn

**A/N:** Guess who's baaaack? n.n

I(^0^)I That's right!~ The neglecting whore is back!

=3= ***frown*** ~ I really don't know what TO say, though.. I mean.. Yeah. ***throws confetti around and dances*** ~(*A* ~) ... (~ TuT)~ ...

Hey~ New emoticons.. Guess I HAVE changed!~ u_u

But anyway. Hey~ ^u^ I'm sorry~ Forgive me? I'll be updating another chapter because I have an idea of it.

I wanna see if people are still reading this story... Y'know.. REVIEWS!

=n= I also wanna ask those who made requests centuries ago to please remind me of their requests- I wanna start AFRESH!

Like, right now.. I'll only be responding to a few of you guys... I don't wanna make this long now.

**kanakokiriha** - This chapter's yours. I literally just looked through your review and typed this up an hour or so ago- I hope you like it~ x"3  
>And, um... Welcome to the clan!~ xD Oh, and Amoongus ARE carnivorous- I knew that!~ n.n <strong>*giggle*<strong>

**themudkipman** - I will PM you my email once I'm done...with another story of mine.. Look, I'll PM you, okay? xD  
>Oh. u_u And I genuinely appreciate your loyalty~<p>

**mcdlove2.0** - Thank you~ ^u^ I certainly hope you'll enjoy the rest of my work.

**PokeFanGirl** - Whoa... OwO Thanks for all the reviews.. ~ ***heart*** ^-^ Hope you continue reading~ Feel free to leave me any requests, mkay?~

**iamRAWRkaythanks** - ***TACKLE*** Heiiyoou! I mished yew!~ ^U^ Thanks for taking a liking to that chapter...~~

**LuNa6780** - B'aaaawe~ *u* That last review was lovely- I love you~ \(^w^)/ *huggles* Thank you~ MAKE A REQUEST! It'll be up sooner than you know it!~ ***heart***

**Serenity and Chaos** - ***sniffle*** ;W; Thankyew!~ Your reviews always make me giggle(like an overly hormonal schoolgirl)!~ ^u^ My next chapter will make you smiiile!~ It has -SPOILER ALERT- I'll shut up! But here's a hint! HE IS NUMBAH ONE!

...That'll be all~ UuU I feel like my tipsy self again~ ***heart warms up***

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Nuuuuuuuuu! \(-A-)/

* * *

><p><strong>To: kanakokiriha (No need to kiss the ground!~ n.n You gave me a NEW idea!~ And its there- Enjoy!~)<strong>

**_Barry & Dawn? ((AS KIDS))_**

"Look, Dawn! A pigeon!" The 5 year old Barry started- pointing his first finger at one of the flying Pidoves.

Hitting her tushy against the comfy seat, the cobalt haired girl tilted her head to the side; "A pigeon?"

The Ferris Wheel's engine started.

Dawn jumped in her seat frighteningly and placed her tiny fists on her chest- troubled.

The saffron-eyed 5 year old didn't seem to notice as he kept on jumping excitedly- grinning like a maniac; "I dunno~ I heard that old geezer Rowan scold that weirdo Lucas about how pigeons do NOT exist in the Pokemon world!"

For a 5 year old, Barry's vocabulary sure is impressive.

Not only that, but he doesn't take kindly to Lucas because he's always so helpful towards Dawn as if he we trying to steal his spotlight.

'Dawn's MY friend- NOT HIS!' He bitterly thought- sticking his tongue out to noone in particular as he started out at the vast blue skies of Unova.

Clear blue skies were so boring to little Barry.

He loved sunny! He loved beaches! He loved excitement!

Dawn, on the other hand, loved the diamond-like snowflakes that drizzle like rain... She loved quiet oceans with barely runny waves... She loved solitude...

They were almost paradoxical and that's why, in Barry's humble opinion, they compliment each other so well.

That's why they were best friends from the moment they laid eyes on each other.

He was always the one dragging her to come with him to new adventures.

He was always the one boasting about how he'll even surpass his daddy when he grows older.

He was always the one yelling crude things to boys that get too close to his precious and waving his tiny fists in the air threateningly- having them running with their tails between their legs.

Yes. They were best friends.

And that's why he took her to another adventure- A Ferris Wheel ride.

Knowing Dawn liked the quiet adventures, he thought it'd be perfect for her- Especially after her dad went missing, and-

A whimper caught the blonde's ears, and he turned to look over his shoulders at a little girl hugging her knees to her chest with her eyes shut.

"Dawn?" He formed a small 'o' with his lips and titled his head.

She didn't respond until he poked her in the knee.

"Is...Is it over?" She asked- trembling.

Shaking his head, the boy responded with a no; "Not after 10 minutes- YAY!" He threw his hands in the air excitedly.

Dawn turned into stone and dropped her head against her seat's arm rest- she feigned a sheepish laugh- opening her azure eyes; "10...minutes...?"

Nodding enthusiastically; "Mhm! We're gonna go 10+ feet above the ground! I can see the entire region, OHMYARCEUS!"

Flicking her eyes wide open, she sat up; "10 FEET ABOVE THE GROUND?" - She paled.

His eyes glistened excitedly and he waved his fists fangirlishly; "Isn't that exciting! I'm so happy I got you here!"

Catching what he said last, the little girl parted her lips as a pink blush powdered her pale cheeks; "R-Really?"

Grinning a childish grin, he nodded.

His hand caught her's; "Come'on! You need to take a look at this!"

As always, she'd blush at the contact of their hands, even though its happened SO MANY TIMES.

And he took her towards the exposed window and had her stare at the wonders that were far more greater and bigger than their existence.

She widened her eyes as she stared above and a terrified welp escaped her lips- causing her to tighten her grip of his hand.

Barry dropped his eyelids halfway and smiled softly as he stared at the skies- a rather mature expression for a kid his age; "Its so amazing..."

She stopped and her fears stilled as she looked at him.

His smile warmed; "I wonder what dad sees in his adventures... He's never home, so he must have seen a lot of cool stuff!"

At the mention of his dad's absence, Dawn thought back to her dad.

And the question of where he was never ceased her mind.

She dropped her head and stared at her little pink shoes- her grip of his hand loosening.

That's when he tightened the grip of her hand and faced her- grinning; "Let's go on a Pokemon adventure, Dawn! One day! Okay, promise! If you don't I'll fine you for a kazzilion yen!"

She looked at him and blinked; "Barry..."

Grinning, he nodded and turned to stare past the exposed window; "So its settled!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed Barry and Dawn as kids!~ ^w^

What about it,** kanakokiriha ? ^u^ Did you lykey-lykey? ... =3= Er.. The chappy.. Like.. No pedophilia about the kids, OKAY!**

***cough* *cough* .. =3= Erm... YEAH! ^O^ That'll be it- Next chapter'll be up SOON! I PROMISE!**

**Until then,**

**R E V I E W !~**


	55. EXTRA CHAPTER

**A/N:** Early update.

This chapter is for noone in particular- Its for all of you.

Remember when I told you I had the idea for this in the previous chapter? Yeah~ UuU ***heart***

I seriously hope your heart well up with so much warmth and love after you read this.

I dedicate this to ALL my readers- because you're great!

And I hope that by the time you're done reading this, you might feel _SOMETHING_, too...

Anyway, enough chitchat-

**R E A D !~**

Have a ***heart*** ^u^

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> If I did own any, I'd be the luckiest mofo out there...~

* * *

><p><strong>To: ALL<strong>

**- EXTRA CHAPTER - **

**_S_entimental. . .**

* * *

><p>A warm, yet <em>s<em>entimental aura resonated from this Ferris Wheel ride.

The living legend that is Red was seated by his Pikachu- his expression is one noone'd seen him with.

His lips were parted, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

It didn't matter what his expression read.

Across from him sat his younger self... Sadly, in black and white.

Red blinked- speechless; "…"

His younger self smiled and played with his Pikachu- which was also in black and white.

His small hands patted the Pikachu's head.

It was then, that his younger self paused and eyed his now trembling gloved hands.

Flicking his black and white hands over, he pouted, and a gloomy expression masked his determined childish features.

Red's Pikachu tilted its head to the side at the odd black and white pair, then looked up at its master, whom now stood and silently walked towards his former self.

His former, yet ghostly black and white self stared up at him with curious and exploring eyes.

Red's hand reached for the younger boy's head, and he removed his gray cap, replacing it with his own red cap.

Grinning toothily, young Red bowed his head in gratitude; _**"Thank you."**_

A soft warm smile played on Red's lips, and he nodded as he watched his former self and Pikachu slowly begin to disappear into nothingness.

Pikachu's eyes began to water, and he cried out a low ; "Pikabi..."

His master's eyelids dropped halfway and he stood in his spot- gently twisting his neck to face the now surrealistic orange setting sun. His smile slowly began to dispense as the visage of his mother ghosted over the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**R E V I E W !~**


	56. BW & BW2

**A/N: **PKMN BW2... _and waiting..._

Enjoy the **R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Gogo Nintendo! ;u;

* * *

><p><strong>To: ? ? ?<strong>

**_準備ができている！_**

**"Be ready!"**

* * *

><p><strong>^=^ ~INTRODUCTIONS~ ^O^<strong>

A youthful teenager with layered spiky brown hair sat himself neatly across from a veteran trainer with layered chin length cocoa hair.

He placed a trained hand on his chest and smiled with modest confidence; "I...am Touya." He introduced himself to the newbie sitting across from him.

Blinking with a slight tinge of fascination, the younger trained bowed his head in greeting.

* * *

><p><strong>OuO ~COMPLIMENTS?~ OnO<strong>

Touko flicked her thickly soft cocoa locks off her bare shoulder and rolled her eyes at the petite/cute young Unovian trainer across from her.

"I like those cinnamon rolls in your hair... Makes my tummy grumble~" She mocked- rubbing her trained belly.

The young trainer- somewhat offended, crossed her arms and puffed a somewhat irritated sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>+U+ ~FASHIONISTA IN THE MAKING~ OwO<strong>

The ridiculously cobalt spiky haired rival tilted his head back and let out an impatient sigh.

"I think a beret would look nice on him, don't you think so, Cherie-boo?" The perky blonde nudged her best friend's shoulder.

Cheren let out a sigh- blushing ridiculously as he scratched the back of his neck; "B-Bianca..."  
>"I thought I told you not to call me that..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>T u T ~SIR, YESSIR!~ O u O<strong>

Touya pointed his first finger at the trainer across from him- a serious expression on his face.

The amateur trainer shot his eyes open- feeling as if he were blamed for something...terrible.

"Stay on your toes! And keep a good sense of logic!" Touya ordered.

Nodding his head- in utter respect, the younger trainer could not help looking up to the veteran.

* * *

><p><strong>=3= ~WISDOM~ *O*<strong>

Pressing her temples, a low sigh puffed out of Touko's pink lips.

She looked at the girl across from her; "Ever heard of the saying..."

The young girl's eyes glowed as she neared and placed her hands on her knees- anticipating something full of wisdom to help her begin her new Pokemon adventure.

Touko also neared in- hugging her bosom; "..._Boys are cooties_?"

. . .

The young girl sweat-dropped; _Whut._

* * *

><p><strong>C(ToT)O ~INTIMACIES~ n(O o O)n<strong>

"And no matter WHAT happens," Touya's look intensified to a point of rage- causing the newbie across from him to flinch; "Keep your woman close!"

The younger trained blushed and perked up- parting his lips and nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>o A o ~RIVALS- STALKER(s)?~ O . O;**

Touko hugged herself and, in a somewhat paranoid manner, looked around her, then finished; "...he's always lurking by..." in reference to N.

The girl across from her's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide as hot cakes; _No way!_

* * *

><p><strong>UuU ~BUT THEN AGAIN. . .~ ^A/^**

The new rival crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at the enigmatic green haired man whom gave him a cool look before crossing his arms and leaning in; "...and always remember..." He started.

"Pokemon..." He placed a hand on his fit chest and closed his eyes- smiling to himself'; "...are our friends!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: . . .**

**Review.**


	57. Red, Michael, Wes, & Rui

**A/N:** Hai ma hunnez! ^A^ How art thou asses? - Nuuu! OnO I am SO not calling you asses! I asked how are YOUR asses! Nnyeah.. Shakesboi made up like...25% of his own words and...yeah...shitlikethat.. UYTVB78YNUM90 Omigosh you guyz how are YOUUU? ^Q^ I FUCKIN MISSED YOU AMAIGASH! ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST COMMENTED AND STUFF... Aniway, hey, listen.. I'm free as a mofo today! I am going to upload this chapter that I had SUCH a hard time writing! OAO My creativity was drifting! It was such a hard request I wanna cryyyyyy! ;A; Who requested it? D8 You...***seethes***.. :o: MONSTER! Y U GON BE LYKE DAT? WAI YOU MAKE Lux-9 CRANKY? WAIWAIWAAAII? ;A;

^W^ ***cough*** Aniwai, boiz and galz.. OuO Pokemon Black & White 2! ***FANGASMS*** ;A; So did Kyurem finally get out of that cave and get himself a mate to MATE with? HARHARSEEWHATIDIDTHERE? ;A; lameiknow... ( ._.) don'tjudge... oAo I'm serious, though! Just look at that alienated son of a mofo! OAO I CANNOT WAYYT TO TEST ITS ABILITIIIEEEZZZ!

...(._. ) Lux-9 missed you alllllllllllllllllllllllllll-owwe.

Hey- Tell you what~ ^-^ Next person who reviews his/her request will get it uploaded AS SOON AS I SEE IT! OAO IM ZUBATSHIT SERIOUS! DONOTTESTMEIMCRAYZEE!

^-^ ...Ididnotdrink/~

^u^ Now that you are all here~ Please. Enjoy! oAo

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> B'aawwe! Shigiru you so kayooti patooti! ^A^

* * *

><p><strong>To: spyhunter7 (YOU SICK PANCAKE! Dx This is by far THE HARDEST request I ever received! ENJOY IT, YOU DADDY FUDGE!)<strong>

_**Red, Michael, Wes, & Rui? **_

The onyx black haired legend ran his green gloved hand over his silky locks before placing his red cap back on.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips before he leaned his pale cheek against his fist again- idly staring past the window- Pidoves flying about in a uniformal fashion.

"Pika..." His yellow mouse perked its ears as it tilted its head.

The people around him sure were strange...

They were dressed in a futuristic sense of fashion that neither Red nor Pikachu had ever seen before.

Next to said awesomely powerful trainer, sat a young boy in his early teens- strange spiky hair that is as red as Misty's- his eyes were big and aquatic. His clothes would be considered ordinary (except for the devices he adorned in his arm and head) in contrast to the seemingly older trainer that sat across from him.

The man in question was naturally tanned with chin length layered yet spiky platinum hair. He had a somewhat aggravated yet knowledgeable looking expression plastered on his face. His eyes were at a burning saffron and he had a straight white line (possibly paint) running from ear to ear- Red had to briefly arch an eyebrow. He was also remarkably tall and slim- dressed in a strange form fitting navy coat and what Red could not cease his intrigue in, was the device he had on his arm- similar to the younger trainer sitting next to him.

Next to the tanned trainer, sat a mysterious looking woman possibly of the same age as him. She was white-skinned- literally. She had red hair and barely ran down to her petite shoulders. It was loose, yet had twin tails put up in a somewhat punk-esque style. Her eyes were at a calming dark blue, and her clothes were rather revealing. Denim jacket with a cut purple shirt underneath. A way too short silvery white skirt with pink boots to finalize her look.

"...the hell are you staring at?"

Red merely, yet slowly, averted his ruby eyes at the tanned trainer; ". . ."

Wes crossed his lean arms and let out a huff- his saffron eyes drunk with suspicion.

Michael looked at Wes, then up at Red- parting his lips slightly- He rarely had a say over things.

After a seemingly never ending staring contest between Red and Wes, the latter finally decided to give up and look away- shaking his head and scoffing.

Michael grinned and playfully/lightly punched at Red's side- He gave it no comment.

An impatient yet aggravated sigh vented out of the woman by Wes' side- throwing her fists by her sides, she looked at him; "THERE ARE NO SHADOW POKEMON- YOU F*CKING LIED TO ME!" She threw a punch at his shoulder- to which he barely gave a reaction to (he bit down on a wince and pressed his temples).

Red arched an eyebrow; _Shadow Pokemon?_

Pikachu's ears rung when he heard a somewhat alienated humming of a device.

Wes stood from his seat as a glassy eye device forged over his eyes.

Pikachu's yellow fur rose- Red sensed the disruption.

"Hm... Do you think this is..-"

Red placed Pikachu aside and coolly stood from his seat.

Wes stared at Pikachu- an gloved finger on his eyepiece as he continued scanning the yellow mouse.

"Uh... Wes, I don't think Pikachu's a-" It was Michael whom surprisingly started.

Looking at the Pikachu next to him, he smiled kindly at it, then looked back at Wes; "I mean- I am not getting any signals-"

"Shh." Shushed the older trainer.

Michael gave an unimpressed look.

"Remarkable..."

Just as Wes took a step closer towards the Pikachu, a fistful of green greeted him in the face, and he drifted back to a world of dancing Flaafies and Mareeps.

"Wes!" Rui grabbed her boyfriend's shoulders as he muttered things in his sleep.

Red unclenched his fist coolly, then clenched it again- flicking his wrist back and forth.

Shrugging, he sat his rear back in his seat and opened his arms up for his Pikachu to greet him for a hug- "Pikaaa!" His Pikachu giggled and nuzzled against his chest.

Michael was chuckling through his throat- cupping a hand over his tiny mouth.

Just as Rui was about to go all kamikaze at Red, he placed a finger atop of his lips; "Shh."

And she knew better than to quarrel with the Champ of _ALL_ Champs!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Basically~ UoU Red-hunneh-bun does NOT approve of the idea of his Pikachu being conducted research on~ n.n Team Rocket reference, anyone?.. Imagine what Red had to deal with when he infiltrated Rockets' bases SO MANY TIMES! He must have ran into those creepy nerdlingers who work for TR and in the anime- Jessie and James ALWAYS wanna chow on ash's Pikachaw.. Hn.. Yeah.. AMNOTCOMPARINGREDTOASHOMFG! xAx

Anywaii~ ^u^ Hope you all enjoyed~~

Oh, ( ._.) And sorry if any of them seem... OOC.. I never played with Wes is all.. o3o .. I know Michael, though~ ^3^ He's a sweetheart! I love PKMN XD ~~ Fun game~ ^u^

So...

**R E V I E W !~**


	58. Gold & Platinum

**A/N:** Another quick update- Just a brief chapter upon **dewdrop6** 's request~ ^u^ You get what you deserve!~

**R E A D !~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: ...my tummy hurts atm.. o.o ... ( ._.) But noone gives a skinny fuck- Nintendo ftw! ^A^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: dewdrop6 (Did I nail their characters? n.n)<strong>

_**Gold & Platinum?**_

Another wolf whistle escaped the flirtacious raven head's lips.

Platinum puffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I just..." He perkily leaned his head in from his seat; "_DIG_ chicks with blue hair!~"

The cobalt haired young woman delicately grabbed at the strands of her hair; "Blue?" She repeated- almost popping an anger vessel.

"THIS ISN'T BLUE!" She threw a fist out- totally intimidating him and causing him to properly jump back in his seat- his hands shielding his pretty face.

"GAH! You're right! Its not! It reminded me of someone else's and I thought, 'HEY! The shade of her hair's similar to Crystals! That is like so HO-O- Uh... What. Are. You. Doing?" Gold's lips formed to an O as the younger trainer stood from her seat and neared towards the window- grabbing on to her bag.

He blinked, then slowly raised his hand when she literally peeked her head past the window.

At first, it looked normal- That was until she shot him an icy glare, and he had to quickly stand from his seat in hopes of holding her before she LITERALLY jumped out the window.

"**OHMYACRUSTYHO-OH!**" His golden eyes popped like hot cakes once he shoved his head out the window; "PLATI-..." His brows straightened to a frown; "Oh." He mouthed when he saw her flying away with her Togekiss; "Just like all the other girls in my life...~"

He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...I'll sleep.

**R E V I E W !~**

**PS. **The entirety of you... Don't be upset with me. I'm hideously busy these days... ~sorry~


	59. Touya & Brycen

**A/N:** Ahhh~ ^-^ Who requested this? I had some fun typing this out.. Oh~ **Whatisastory** I so hope you enjoy this to your fullest~ u3u

**spyhunter7** - It. Is. Cobalt! o3o Which is a darker shade of blue etc.. But who knows~ ^u^ She could be a little sensitive about her hair color. Y'know what I think? u_u I think there's a VAST difference between blue and navy- They're not even the same! ;A;

**dewdrop6** - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, hun~ ^-^ Let's hope you enjoy this one, as well~

**ZXCVBNMEM** - I ship Gold with Bugsy o.o . . . xD Just kidding, I swear~ u.u .. Anyway, ^-^ Gold's with Crystal~ As for Platinum, uhm... Pearl and Dia? xD They look kayoot together~ o.o

**Sapphire'sDestiny** - Yes...Yes... Q.Q I totally pictured a charred down Ho-Oh when I wrote that, and the first thing that crossed my mind is how crusty it would feel- CALL ME INSANE! QAQ WE ALL ARE!

. . . UuU Well, well, well...~

Looks like all's been said and done~

Now...

**R E A D** nao!~ Q3Q

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> If only I owned all then Pokemanz... ( ._.)** *heartbroken***

* * *

><p><strong>To: Whatisastory (u3u Y'know, Hanks and I are a thing~ Bet you think I'm lying~ UnU)<strong>

_**Touya & Brycen?**_

A young man with layered chin length cocoa hair fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat- his cocoa eyes staring sideways.

"...and there was that one movie, To Icy, or Not To Ice, where I starred with Brando and Newman... I won a Poscar for that movie, yes, yes, I did."

And the former actor/current Iccirus gym leader went on about his former acting career.

The young trainer stared at his watch, then leaned his cheek against his knuckles- yawning.

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but am I boring you?" The masked man asked coldly- his voice cool and threatening.

Touya rubbed his eyes and inhaled; "What? No, I was just thinking of how wonderful your acting was, is all..."

A quick lie out of his sleeves, but he regreted it the moment the man shoved his face across from him closely; "YOU BET YOUR ASS IT WAS WONDERFUL! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SET OF PERFORMANCES YOU HAVE AND WILL EVER SEE!"

Touya put his hands out and sweat-dropped- afraid; "Yes! Yes! Best performances! Ev..EVER!"

"Hmm.." The older man closed his eyes and sat his ass back in his seat- crossing his legs.

The trainer puffed out a relieved sigh and placed a hand on his chest; "Holly shit..."

"Anyway, as I was saying...

Another movie, Mask Me If You Can, I won that role- NOT Dicaprio!"

Touya restrained himself from cupping his hands over his ears when he screamed.

"Brando and I.. Yeah, we were good friends. I used to drink beer with Nicholson every Saturday night. Have I told you that?"

The boy shook his head 'no.'

Smiling, the older man nodded; "Well, then.. This'll make for an excellent story for the next Ferris Wheel ride."

Touya smiled; "Yes! The _next_ one!"

"Don't get off your seat boy, we're going in for another round."

The boy's face dropped and he put his poker face on; "Whut."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** UoU You galz and boiz.. Don't you think Brycen is creepy in a way, or two?

I dunno.. ^w^ He was really badass when he spotted The Shadow Triad.. (Remember that? o.o)

^A^ Anihaaw...~~~

**REVIEW!~** UuU


	60. Hugh & Mei

**A/N: **SO MANY GOOD GAMES ARE COMING OUT IN OCTOBER! QAQ SO...MANY... ***drooool***

There's Resident Evil 6... Then there's Pokemon Black & White 2... The new HM game for the 3DS- Hey, when is Fantasy Life coming out?~ o.o  
>What? Nobody knows~ ( ._.) That actually looks like an awesome game.. And what about Animal Crossing? Any news? Is tom nook in it? (god I hate that fucking raccoo ...) - ANYWAAII~ UAU Enough chattering, yeah~<br>I'm just a fanatic who's so overly excited about the new Pokemon game~ QUQ AND, for that main reason.. u3u .. ^A^ I was so tempted to write out this request~

Now, who requested it.. u.u ***scrolls reviews...*** AH-HA!~ **Gemstone Gal** and **Guest** ..er, yes, **Guest**! ^-^' I need to get used to how ordinary this reviewer's nametag sounded.. Usually everything's so fancy and stuff and- I'M BLABBERING! X-X ..

But yeah! Gemstone Gal specifically requested Hugh & Mei, whereas "**Guest**" requested more BW2 stuff~ u3u .. But I'm uberly sure he/she will love this!~ ^^' (And then, **Lux-9** spat out, "HOW CAN YOU NOT?" Her voice loud enough to break through the heavens and-) ^w^ And I think this chapter is the perfect opportunity for us to GET-TO-KNOW Hugh and Mei not just for the new PKMN BW2 games, BUT for the future chapters here in the **FerrisWheelonShrooms** utopia! u

Oh, and for all my beautiful reviewers!~ QAQ Give me a moment to feign my tears and- I LOVE YOU!~ LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU MOFOS OUT THERE!~ ***throws out mushrooms and Amoonguses by mistake*** ; u ; ...

Now that that's over with, o3o I wanna make something clear here.

***clears throat*** u_u

In previous chapters, you may notice a suspicious " **!~** " in the end of my wisdom-full** A/N**s u_u ...

See, FF did this..."update" thingy where my awesome **R**(space)**E**(space)**V**(space)**I**(space)**E**(space)**W** were suddenly erased off all my stories! QAQ THE HORROR! ***frantic sobs*** D'''''X They were like, my signature thing!

But oh, well.. u_u ***sobs quiet down*** ...I guess that's the way it is... ***sniffle*** ( ._.)/ ***waves handkerchief out dramatically***

.

.

.

^o^ NOW. YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPPUTA! ***lame accent***

**REVIEW!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Because I am** Lux-9**, I am awesome enough to have written this story but, alas.. I..I.. ;~; I don't own shit in the Pokemon wuuurld! ;A;

* * *

><p><strong>To: Gemstone Gal (You name be so glimmery!~ ;u; ) AND Guest (...would you like a cup'o'tea good ser?~ ^-^)<strong>

_**Hugh & Mei?**_

A giggle escaped her lips as she took a (tea)spoonful of her strawberry shaved ice.

She devoured it, blushing as she indulged in its sweetness.

Across from her, sat her childhood/best friend whom casually puffed out a sigh as he leaned in against his knees.

He unwillingly kicked his foot in between her legs.

He parted his lips and widened his ruby eyes a bit as restricted thoughts flew through his head.

**. . .**

Faint pink powdered his cheeks.

A sudden squeal snapped him out of his train of perverted thoughts and he faced the azure eyed brunette.

"SO SWEET!" She grabbed her cheek with her free hand and smiled sheepishly, "You have no idea how yummy food is when you're as miserably hungry as I am~"

She let out a groan and started taking frantic spoonfuls of the shaved ice.

Hugh sweat-dropped, "Then maybe you should actually eat for a change!"

Then, he crossed his arms, "And besides, I wouldn't even go so far as considering shaved ice to be the ideal meal to fill your stomach with."

Then, she let out a sniffle and swallowed, "But momma says that my breasts aren't getting smaller and-" She stopped as the Ferris Wheel's engines suddenly hummed.

It was starting.

Hugh however wasn't paying attention to that as his eyes were now fixtured on his best friend's chests.

His face was almost as red as his jacket.

"I, uh..They're in great shape, Mei.. They don't look...er, I mean...boobies can't be fat.. Your mom's stupid..." But he was mumbling lowly to himself- utterly mesmerized.

Mei wasn't even paying much attention as she was looking around frantically- past the window, left and right...

Then, the Ferris Wheel started.

The brunette let out a welp as she fell back against her seat due to the impact of the ride.

She shut her eyes and let out a groan.

A new feeling had her completely panic.

Her breasts felt ridiculously cold.

She shot her eyes open and let out an, "OHNOOOO!" As the shaved eyes was perfectly caked on her breasts.

"My food..." Tears clung to the corners of her eyes.

As she continued to pout and frown and clean,

Hugh's mind was elsewhere.

. . .

"My twins feel awfully cold~  
>And that food... What a waste~" She let out a dramatic sniffle and ran a finger under her tearful eye.<p>

"If only someone would rid me of my current misery~" She looked at Hugh- hinting at him.

Determined, he stood up with a victorious fist clenched in the air, "Fret no more, Mei! I shall lick the shaved ice dry off of your beautifully sculpted boobies!" Crocodile tears were already overflowing out of his eyes in happiness.

She intertwined her hands together and squealed, "My hero~"

He occupied her personal space and leveled his mouth towards her breasts before-

"**Wh-What are you doing?"**

He shot his eyes open as he was kicked back into reality.

He looked up to see that his best friend was staring at him with a horror-filled expression as his face was less than an inch to be huddled by her chests.

"I...I...I..." He was stuttering.

Mei squinted her eyes, "Why was your...tongue rolled out?"

He looked up at her and his face was ridiculously pink.

He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled sheepishly, "I was...hungry.." He laughed nervously.

**. **

**.**

**.**

The spiky haired rival huffed and crossed his arms- staring past the window and biting down on a wince as the cold wind bit at the new red mark on his cheek.

The brunette crossed her arms after cleaning her shirt.

She let out an angry, "Hmph!"

"Oh! And you're buying me lunch _and_ dinner!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I thought it'd be fun to tease the SequelShippers out there~ ^ 3 ^ (..is..that what they refer to themselves as? o.o')

Anyway, yes, I know, I added a little bit of that M-factor in here but that's okay!~ Take no offense we're all going to need it someday~ Dx

^-^ Liked it? Hated it? TAT

You're still going to

**REVIEW!**~ Dx


	61. How cool are you?

**A/N:** Yo!~ ^ o ^

**Whoeveriam** - Hello-hello, **Whoeveryouare**!~ ^u^ Welcome to the clan! ***hands you a polka-dotted shroom***

**ZXCVBNMEM** - Hm.. Is that right? o.o Happy birthday in advance, man!~ u I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!~ U u U

**iamRAWRkaythanks** - Oiiiii! QWQ Guess what's up! GUESS! That's right! Its your request! (FYI, I MISSED YOUR BLOODY REVIEWS! D'X I'll try to update regularly now! Hopefully, I haven't gotten all...***wince*** 'rusty'~ x_e) Oh, and you forgot about Glacia D': But that's okay, dear. Everyone forgets about Glacia ;A; ~

**Gemstone Gal** - I'm genuinely glad you enjoyed your chapter!~ ^-^ Feel free to leave me any requests!

...

Hmm. Looks like this is it.

***huff***

Now,...

**READ!~ **

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> ...I don't~ (V n V)'

* * *

><p><strong>To: iamRAWRkaythanks (YOU! OAO How COOL are you? !)<strong>

**_How cool are you?_**

"Cooler than ice." Stated the red haired beauty- tilting her glasses up and lifting her chin up in pride.

Across from her, sat the former actor, Brycen, with a one lucky little girl sitting on his lap.

Candice.

She had her lithe arms wrapped around his muscular neck.

Compared to his sculpted and muscular build, she was beyond little.

Next to them, sat Pryce with his hands clasping over the sphere of his cane, "Aye. Cooler than a river of Lapras piss."

.

.

.

Okay, so they were all universally cool to even comment on that.

Except for Candice, whom regarded the old man with an 'Are you in your right state of mind, grandpa?' look.

And she just had to ask out of everyone else's curiosity, "You've bathed yourself in Lapras piss?"

A muscular cough escaped Brycen lips once.

Lorelei was suddenly interested in her perfectly cut nails.

And another woman, whom sat next to the redhead (and whom everyone seems to totally forget about) crossed her legs beneath her velvety purple dress.

She ran a hand over her faint golden locks and started past the exposed window.

The veteran Gym Leader looked at Candice through the corner of his eye, "You are mistaken, child. I _swam_ in a _river_ of Lapras urine."

"A river of Lapras urine?" She furrowed her onyx black brows and leaned her head towards him as much as she could due to being held so tight by Brycen (insert heart).

"How many Laprases did you use to urinate you an entire river of urine?" Her voice was starting to sound somewhat aggressive.

Yet Pryce answered with an utmost level of cool, "About...3."

"3 LAPRASES?" She raised her voice, "What the... How exactly were you able do that?"

"Simple. Lapras. Use Pee."

"YOU SICK, TWISTED, AND UTTERLY CREEPY IN EVERY WAY AND FORM- YOU ASKED YOUR LAPRASES TO PEE YOU A RIVER DRY? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THEM KILLED!"

A sigh escaped Brycen's lips, and he firmed his grip of Candice's slender hip as she started to wriggle around frantically.

And then, in utter arrogance and coolness, the old man responded, "One of them died in the process, actually."

A disbelieving gasp escaped her lips, "OHMYGOD YOU KILLED A LAPRAS?"

"I ate it. Lapras meat is extremely rich of iron. Its good for your bones."

But Candice was already struggling out of Brycen's tighter hold of her as she tried to attack the old man.

"Candice." He coolly chided.

She let slip a couple of choice words at the Johto Gym Leader.

The blonde smiled and tilted her head, "Oh? I've had Lapras Sushi once. Quite exquisite if I might add."

Candice stopped struggling and shot her eyes open at the Hoen Ice Master.

But before she parted her lips to speak, Lorelei overspoke her by adding, "Hm. I've had Walrein lard soup once. Quite good, actually."

The girl's jaw dropped then she clasped a small hand over her mouth.

She groaned in disgust, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"What is wrong with you people?" She furrowed her brows, then she looked at her paramour, "And you?"

Brycen let out a, 'Hmm.'

He placed his free hand on his chin, "Personally, I would very much rather eat..."

He leaned in against Candice and whispered something to her ear.

Red spread over her face and she gasped inaudibly, "Oh my..."

Glacia arched an eyebrow.

Lorelei shook her head.

Pryce let out a rugged snort and muttered, "Perverted ol'man..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so since this evening, I've decided that Brycen is one sexy ass mofo! -.-'

I mean... YOU JUST GOTTA LOVE A GUY THAT HAS THAT EERIE SENSE OF...*thing* GOING ON!

...I have no idea what it is, but Brycen is hawt.

When I see him, I look at his exposed side of the robe, where I would go like QAQ DAT BICEP! THOSE ABS! THAT PHYSIQUE! D'x SOMEBODY STOP MEH!

***coughs*** UmU

**REVIEW!~**


	62. Red & Sabrina

**A/N:** Quick update.

I just had to.

A couple of minutes ago, (YES, BE IMPRESSED), I wrote this out for... **Serenity and Chaos** whom I would like to apologize for concerning the wait...

Again, I need to remind you all that if I ever forget about your requests, PLEASE remind me! I tend to just look at my reviews and...etc.

Anyway, no time for **A/N**s to everyone-

EXCEEEEPPPPT,

**Sapphire'sDestiny** - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ^A^ ***GLOMPS*** Its your birthday today, right? As a present, I will give you 3 requests! 3! And they will very well show up some time later... I'm a woman of my word!~ U u U

Now,

**READ!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Literally nothing.. -.-

* * *

><p><strong>To: Serenity and Chaos (Now when you actually check your updates, you'll find your request written up and ready!~ ^u^)<strong>

_**Red & Sabrina?**_

Across from **FerrisWheelonShrooms**' most requested protag, sat his region's Psychic type specialist and beauty, Sabrina.

The two of them, bearing a hidden attraction to one another, sat quietly.

Well, because it was in their very natures to be quiet.

Sabrina hardly spoke, and if she did, it would be something eerie yet enigmatic.

And Red,

**. . .**

(**Lux-9** doesn't even wanna go beyond the borderlines of obvious with Red's case.)

The only sounds that could be heard, were the faint hummings of the Ferris Wheel's engines, and Red's Pikachu, whom awkwardly let out quiet, "Pika"s every now and then to break the silence.

Neither of them spoke.

Red was coolly staring at the beauty across from him- admiring every speck of detail in her.

She was like every boy's dream.

Pale, the body of a goddess,

Her eyelids were shut.

And her thick black eyelashes glistened with the light's reflection.

Her hair was beautiful.

At a deep black, yet purple beneath the light.

It was almost surreal.

She looked like a porcelain doll that's just come to life as her heavy chests rose up and down quietly.

His eyes traveled to her cleavage.

An admirable sight.

He loved how her clothes fit her.

Her thin strapped faint maroon shirt clung to her abdomen like a second flesh,

And her white pants clung to her lovely long legs like wet paper.

He almost imagined her without any elements of clothing, and he had to numbly bite his lower lip as restricted images flew through his head- a pale pink blush spreading across his face.

Her psychic powered large bracelets glowed neon green- blinking at every numerous seconds, as if adding to her already heightened level of sense.

Her small lips parted,

And he blinked at how inviting they looked.

He had to steel every muscle in his body to prevent him from shivering at the angel's beauty.

He loved the silence.

Took pleasure in it.

Then, she came to life.

Slowly, but enigmatically, she opened up her eyelids midway and stared right into him.

He let out a quiet yet surprised breath.

Wine dewed eyes that were far deeper than his ruby orbs.

He then recollected his cool as her eyes seemed to compete with his in what looked to be a staring contest.

Her expression was blank.

But he smiled.

"Before this ride ends," She started,

"Your lips would be placed atop of my own."

**.**

**.**

**.**

A low and enigmatic chuckle played out of Red's lips like chimes.

Sabrina's facial expression was in no way phased.

"...Is that right?" He asked- looking at her- his eyes bravely digging into her redder ones.

But she said nothing, she merely stood up thoughtlessly- and looked down at him blankly.

Red's lips parted and he coolly looked up at her.

His eyelids dropped halfway, "Or is that...the kind of future you choose to see?"

She slowly approached him- standing all too closely across from him.

He was head-level with her exposed toned belly.

Sitting up, his parted lips parted more as she leaned in- placing her knee besides his, while the other was seductively in between his legs.

Suddenly, she was all over him all too quickly.

Yet she moved so fluidly.

He was beyond charmed and mesmerized by the simplest of her actions.

Such as delicately flicking his signature red cap off- having it fall besides him.

His Pikachu was suddenly quiet as it dug its small paws into the cap and cornered itself in the seat across from Red (It didn't want to intrude in his master and Sabrina's moment).

Her delicate thin fingers ran over his layered onyx locks- where she brushed tussles and planted her soft lips against his forehead.

An inaudible pleasant breath escaped his lips.

Her fingers began to trace his handsome face and as she leaned her lips against his, he breathed, "Sabrina..."

He melted as her lips invaded his.

His hands shakily snaked her bare waist as he pulled his closer to him.

And then, he thought,

If Sabrina would visit him in Mt. Silver,

And touch him and kiss him as she did now,

He would never have to worry about the cold.

As he felt like he was being trapped in flames just for being held like this by the ice cold beauty~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Before I say anything, I'd like to make it clear that Red is the most popular character in **FerrisWheelonShrooms**.

So far, he's had more than 10 appearances.

...moving on~

How'd you enjoy the chapter?

A bit on the steamy and solemn side, huh?~

**REVIEW!~**


	63. Giovanni, Archer, & N

**A/N: **Yes, yes... I'm alive. YAY, right? Nay? B'aaawe~ ;n;

Anyway, siding away the fact that I've been achingly busy with all of life's shit, I'm back to entertai !

Take it the way you like~ ^-^ I don't mind~ ***giggle***

So here it is, **Sawesome**. I loved your idea of wanting Gio and N together in the same FerrisWheel ride. Truth be told, I always wanted to write those two up together. But then again... What is Gio without his lovable Interim Executive, Archer?

Nyahaha~ You'll enjoy it. I know you would~ U v U

Now, who do I need to talk to...

YOU: **Evil poptarts will take over** , with the awesome display name!  
>YOU READ MY MIND! KNOW WHY? CUZ I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THE SUBWAY BOSSES! Q A Q<br>Why hasn't anyone requested them before? WHYWHYWHY?  
>They're insanely overrated among the Poke' verse!~ xnx<br>And the fanservice is just...** *nosebleeds*** (O/ ;: /O)  
>THAT'S IT! I'VE DECIDED! The upcoming chapter will feature the subway bosses! D'x I need them in my <strong>FerrisWheelonShrooms<strong>-awesomeness for my own sake- AND YOURS!

***clears throat***

NOOOOOWWW, if you would be so kind~ ^u^

INDULGE YOURSELVES! DX

**READ!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Naaahhhthiiing! D'x

* * *

><p><em><strong>Giovanni, Archer, &amp; N?<strong>_

**To: Sawesome (Maybe not a POLITICAL clashing -hate politics- but I tried~ ^v^)**

The handsome and long haired chosen hero pressed his first fingers against his temples, muttering curse words he never knew he knew.

While the big boss man in front of him crossed his legs, puffing out the smoke from his cigar to the side, all the while looking absolutely gangsta yet so absurd.

Next to the man clad in an expensive classy suit (with the signature red R on his chest), sat his right hand man and Interim Executive, Archer, whom was monitoring the Pokemonatarian in front of them with hawkish eyes.

Archer eyed N suspiciously, then whispered to Giovanni, "Sir, it doesn't appear as if he's taking your plan into consideration. Should I lure a quicker answer from him with more forceful means?"

Giovanni snickered and put a hand out as N finally looked up at Giovanni.

Glared, actually.

"You...You disgust me!"

Archer moved a hand down to his revolver before Giovanni put a hand out again, smirking.

N clenched his palms, "Let me get this straight, you want to use my Reshiram for your stupid barbeque gathering with other syndicate members to plan more torturous methods to harm my friends!"

"This is where you are mistaken, N. Master Boss Giovanni doesn't plan on throwing a barbeque gathering for other syndicate members and gang lords to plan more tortorous methods to harm your friends, but rather, Master Boss Giovanni plans to throw the ULTIMATE barbeque gathering for-"

"ENOUGH!" N stood up- shaking the Ferris Wheel ride and throwing his fists about in anger.

Archer rolled his eyes, seemingly amused.

While Giovanni, even more amused, continued to exhale smoke from his cigar #LikeABoss (who uses that trend anymore?)

"Why can't you scum just leave my friends alone? Why?" N sniffled and rubbed a quick finger under his reddening nose, "POKEMON ARE OUR FRIENDS, DAMNIT!"

Giovanni finally offered his hand up to Archer, where his Interim Executive nodded and handed him the taser.

N looked at them in confusion, "Wait. I saw that. What do you think you're do- Augh!" Gio coolly tased him, causing the tall Pokemonatarian to fall on the ground.

"I wasn't asking your permission, Mister Gropius. I told you before and, as much as I hate repeating myself, that I absolutely need your Reshiram to throw in the _ultimate_ Crime Syndicate Barbeque gathering. My image is on the line here, boy. Surely you must understand that, right?~" Giovanni inhaled from his cigar and exhaled.

N glared at him in disbelief and managed to sit up and lean against his seat, "You...You're mad. You're going to put my Reshiram's life on the line here and you care about your image?!"

Sighing inaudibly, Gio nodded at Archer as he continued to smoke his cigar.

Archer then looked at N, "Master Boss Giovanni is, accordingly, not going to put your Reshiram's life on the line. Reshiram is only required to barbeque the gourmet burgers made of Buoffalant meat to serve to the guests. I fail to see the difficulty in understanding that."

N shot his eyes open and dropped his jaw, "Reshiram's holly flames...for barbeque...burgers made out of...Buofallant meat... You...You-"

And as soon as N was on his feet again, Giovanni handed Archer the taser, in which the pale blue haired Interim Executive said, "I won't lie. I've been wanting to try this." And he tased N on the side, smirking.

He looked at his leader, "This upcoming Crime Syndicate Barbeque gathering will be the remembered and forever commemorated by all crime lords alike."

Giovanni smirked, "I will be the Barbeque King! HAH! That Archie can kiss my ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Gio doesn't need to be the BBQ King because he's already the BOSS OF ALL BOSSES! Dx

Oh, you gotta love N~ xD ... Poor N ( ._.)

**REVIEW!**


	64. The Subway Bosses & The BW Protags

**A/N:** Oh, ma laaawwd my head hurts. Like...halfway through writing this, a bitching headache started to kick in- What giiives? Dx Ugh.

***expects a confetti of shrooms to be tossed/chucked at her- sadly, receives none*** ( - o -)

***clears throat and coughs awkwardly*** I suppose I _should_ apologize first for my delay...which was long. And ridiculous. So, I am sorry v_v

This chapter is rather long in comparison to the others but not THAT long. It was requested long ago by someone. ***checks***

Shit.

It seems I didn't go with the direction the reviewer wanted with the characters and I guess that makes me...neglectful? Damn... I will upload this chapter still, but I do apologize, **Evil poptarts will take over**. Maybe that's what you get for selling my shrooms to the black market Dx (THEY WERE VERY HARD FOR ME TO GET I HAD TO BLACKMAIL PEDO HYPNOS AND DROWSEES INTO GETTING THEM- Then jailed them afterwards u.u) But because I am known to be quite loveable to the point of fatal diabetic sweetness towards my readers, I WILL dedicate this chapter to you (simply because of your creative ass username- POP TARTS ARE MY WEAKNESS! AND EVIL POPTARTS ARE BONUS!) ~ ^o^

I will start typing up a newer chapter and upload it soon as I'm done with it. That chapter will be... ***checks the very last review before publishing this chapter*** Oh, um... how wonderfully...eloquent. **Guest**. He/She/It requested a RedXLeaf chapter. I'll upload that shortly so... If you're reading this story still, I hope you stop by to check on it sometime~ ^-^

I know. I know. You all want to take me to a corner and love me to death but I have to upload this and get the jig on for the RedXLeaf chapter- er, what do you call that shipping, btw? BurningLeafShipping? ***snorts*** That sounds, um...sexy and um.. Char-y... Must be steamy what with all the forest fires aannnd there I ramble again. GOSH. Stfu,** Lux-9**. Update the damn chapter.

***Phew* -.-**

**READ!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> For the last and hundredth time, I have made no shroom dealings with that crude Scarfty! I get that he's "gangsta" and I am forcibly feigned to respect that. But the blasted mofo won't keep his pants on when we discuss business- er, I ..uh.. What? Did I say business? I meant.. Oh, look! A flying Darumaka! '^O^

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Subway Bosses &amp; The BW Protags?<strong>_

**To: Evil poptarts will take over (EMBRACE THE YAOI!)**

"But I wanted to make you pretty!~"

Sighing, the seemingly more sensible twin pinched his temples and shook his head, "That does not explain the reason why I awoke this morning with glitter and Pidove feathers glued to my chest, Emmet."

Touko's eyes shot open, her cheeks pink, "Glitter...on your...ch-CHEST?" She wiggled her fists as her eyes gleamed at the sudden fantasies popping in her head.

Her own counterpart crossed his arms and drew his eyebrows together in an unimpressed manner, sweat-dropping, "I know this doesn't make me think any less of you as my partner, Touko, but... Arceus, don't plant that image in my head- permanently." He rolled his eyes at the Subway Bosses and sighed, "The Subway Bosses, on the other hand..."

He had a warm To-Go cup of Kirlia Bucks Coffee in between his legs- he'd planned to let it cool off for a bit before drinking.

After all, he'd spent all night preparing for his and Touko's face-off against The Subway Bosses.

Sure, they'd won and all...

And The twins' idea of celebrating yet another victory of the OP duo is by taking them to the Ferris Wheel (It was Emmet's idea, actually) – YAY!~

The Ferris Wheel was shaking due to Emmet's own excitement.

At least, he was trying to keep his mood that way what with his twin brother scolding him.

"I was trying to decorate you, Brother!~ ~ ~" He frowned and used that baby voice that sometimes- well, _MOST_ of the times got him what he wanted from his twin.

Ingo coolly crossed an arm over his chest and used the other to gesture reasonably with his brother, "Peeling glue off my chest was quite painful, you know. Especially since my chest hair started buzzing out again." He pressed his first two fingers on his head and shook his head disapprovingly, "Painful, Emmet. Painful."

"But I rather like it when you wax your chest haaiiirr!" Now, he was whining.

Touko let out a dreamy sigh as she wiped at an obvious nosebleed, "Ahh!~ That's why I love doing Multi Battles, Touya. Winning makes it...ten... no, a _thousand_ times more worth it~"

Touya rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing you're not referring to the trophy..."

She let out another dreamy sigh- Only this time, it was deeper, "Bianca would die if she were here right now. She loves The Subway Boys.

Her brunette male counterpart arched a brow, "I'm curious yet...a bit regretful now that I'm about to ask this: Why do you girls always refer to them as 'The Subway Boys,' not Bosses?"

She clasped her hands together as her gleeful smile widened.  
>She shook her head, "Ah, Touya... You're such a boy~"<p>

He drew a brow, scoffing, "Your perceptiveness never ceased to amaze me, Touko. So which is it?"

It was as he said.

A very regretful part of him DID in fact want to know.

Giggling with the blush still evident in her cheeks, she leaned in against her counterpart and whispered something to his ear.

Across from them, the twins continued their unintentional fanservice-y quarrel.

It was how they naturally acted towards one another, really.

The Subway Boys all averted their attention to the now traumatized-looking male counterpart, whom had his eyes wide and his knees shaking, almost dropping the cup of coffee in between his legs.

Emmet eyed it gleefully.

"Don't even think about it."

The hyper twin let out another one of his cute frowns.

Touko giggled and placed a curled hand on her lip, "I should tell you about all those fanfictions Shauntal wrote me for my birthday!"

"Please don't." He leaned in and pressed his temples, his elbow almost knocking his cup of coffee off.

And it almost did fall had it not been for the quick_er_ hand of Ingo, whom caught it and glared at his now pouting brother, "Ingooo!" He cried.

Touya groaned and massaged his head, "Th-Thanks... I guess."

"I suggest you drink your coffee. Now. And fast." Then, he handed Touya back his coffee and squinted his eyes at his twin brother, "We don't want Emmet in for another Caffeine Trip, do we?"

"That was only once!" Emmet wiggled his gloved fists.

"Not _'Once,'_ Emmet,_ 'Always!_'"

"Y-You're just exaggerating!"

"Brother, need I remind you of the last month's incident?"

Emmet titled his head innocently, blinking, "What incident?"

Sighing, "For two days straight, you've said but one sentence: 'I am Emmet!' The trainers didn't see through it, as expected. You brought an army of Joltik and nuzzled with them in bed- An ARMY! Much more than you usually bring in. You also apparently published a book during that time under the name EmmetIAm."

"Did it sell?"

"Considering it was a 200 page worth of "I am Emmet" and nothing else, it...surprisingly did sell fairly well, yes."

"I told you I had it in me! If only mother could see me now..." He sniffled.

"You had pornographic sketches of the two of us in it, Emmet. According to the charts, you've unbelievably succeeded Shauntal in that...area. She's been studying your book ever since."

The cocoa haired duo stared at The Subway Bosses.

Touko giggled, " I have two copies of the book myself!"

Touya sweat-dropped, "Do I need to know why...?"

So, he decided to entertain himself with another subject, "Uh... Caffeine trips?" He inquired- regretting the fact that he asked.

Ingo's steely eyes averted to the layered haired teen, "My brother becomes just as energized as his beloved Joltiks. He also becomes more difficult to tame..." He then smirked and rubbed his chin, "Well, the more fun for _me_ to try~"

Emmet crossed his arms and threw his chin up sassily, giving his brother a feigned cold look.

He purred.

The blood exploded the tissue caps Touko had for her nostrils and she shot her eyes open, cupping her hands over her nose.

An all too common sight for The Subway Boys.

Touya shook his head and fished her out a new tissue box he had in his shoulder bag.

He always came prepared with them when he and Touko would face The Subway Bosses.

...and obviously they were not for injuries.

"Why don't you just buy me a collar then?" Emmet was being surprisingly sarcastic.

Ingo crossed his arms and looked at him coolly, "Hmm. Okay."

Emmet jumped, "Ooh! Will it have those CUTE little Meowth bells? And can it be black? Please let it be black! And it better be made out of genuine Seviper skin- Not Arbok! I don't want that Trubbish!" ...and now he was not joking.

Touko smiled and sniffed, capping a new tissue bud in her nostril.

"By the way, Touko..."

She jumped, her cheeks darkening.

"Y-Yes, Ingo?" Her voice was coy and flustered.

The stoic man eyed her coolly,

then said...

"Would _you _like a collar?"

She shot her eyes open.

She was DEFINITELY misreading his lips!

Or could have been too far entranced and distracted, "I-I..I..uh..." The azure eyed beauty began to panic as she fumbled with words.

His gloved hand was suddenly holding her chin up close to his absurdly handsome face- HOW and WHEN did he get THIS CLOSE and THIS FAST?

She gasped as his lifeless steely orbs began examining her lovely features, then his other hand trailed down to her neck, "I think that a collar would look quite charming on you. Don't you think so too, Emmet?"

She thought she'd die when she felt a pair of soft lips teasingly brush against her bare shoulder, "Ah, yes~ ...Diamonds?" He purred.

"Uh..." She trembled as Ingo grabbed her jaw with his large hand and leaned his lips against her's, "Fitted for our Subway Queen~"

. . .

"Touko?" Touya sweat-dropped as he proceeded to poke her in the forearm.

She nuzzled against his lap and let out a small moan, "You can't...make me choose.. It's literally impossible."

The boy let out a small huff, "Touko." He called again.

The princess haired beauty let out a whimper, "I love you, Subway Boys... Arceus, if you only knew of the briefest of my fantasies..."

"Touko." His eyes twitched.

For someone whose lap was used as a pillow by a girl no other than Touko, he actually felt quite offended that she was STILL dreaming about those blasted Subway Boys!- er, _Bosses!_

He shook his lap a bit.

She giggled, "So not only am I your Queen- I'm also your pet? This is turning out to be weird..." Her voice lowered, and then she cooed, "I kinda like it~"

Touya blushed deep red- He could NOT take this anymore!

"TOUKO!" He stood up- shaking the Ferris Wheel.

The brunette young woman jumped, "Wha!" And she almost hit the ground, too.

...Had it not been for the duo pairs of gloved hands holding her.

. . .

She winced and massaged her head, "Damn that Shauntal and her fanfictions..." A groan escaped her lips.

"Oh, my. Are you alright?"

"...Perhaps you require a massage?"

She gasped, "Am I...going to die today?"

"You poor, sweet girl... Mmh.. You do smell sweet~ I wonder if I'd get a cavity if I...take a bite?~"

"So fragile. I'm afraid I will only break you yet..."

"Don't worry, dear Ingo~ I'll be there to-"

Touya gave the trio a disturbed stare as he quickly cupped his hands over his ears and plopped back down to his seat.

Was there any reason for him to be in this chapter?

. . .

He hated **Lux-9**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, exqueeze ME for not letting The Subway Boys fight over you, HilBEAR! Dx

**REVIEW!**


	65. Red & Leaf?

**A/N:** I don't think **Guest** realizes how lucky he/she/it is...  
>This...is a REALLY good chapter! And if I wanted to be lazy, I would have labeled it as the bonus chapter but I won't be any lazier than I already am- That would be...dangerous.<p>

Enjoy this chapter.

Surprisingly, all the chapters featuring Red seemingly always turn out to be the best. As always, I have faith in this one and I made it non-linear so it would be even more exciting.

**READ!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> I own this headache. It is apparently rightfully aching me. I genuinely wish I could share it~ ^u^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red &amp; Leaf?<strong>_

**To: Guest (Siiiigh... The lack of creativity...disturbs moi~)**

"So, Red~ It's just you, me, this romantic sunset..."

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped in his seat in annoyance- offended for not being mentioned.

His crimson eyed master glanced at him in concern, then at his childhood friend/crush.

The chestnut haired young woman let out a giggle, "Oh, Pikachu... I don't know what kind of comics your daddy lets you read but I don't fancy myself being paired off with Pokemon- Cute as they may be~"

Pikachu's cute ears lapped slightly, then he titled his head at his master questionably, "Pika...bi?"

Red sweat-dropped and placed a fingerless gloved hand at the tip of his cap and placed the other hand on Pikachu's adorable little head- giving him a gentle noogie.

To have Leaf teasingly accuse him of reading hentai was enough.

But to accuse him of reading POKEMON hentai and to his Pikachu, no less was just...

He let out a sigh.

Green was right.

This woman is dangerous.

"I'm boooored~" She stretched her lean arms high up, giving a bold view of her wonderfully developed busts tightening through the shirt.

Red looked away in embarrassment- She was doing this on purpose!

"Let's do something fun~" She grinned, crossing her long legs.

The handsome coal haired Champ looked at her- avoiding the sight of her alluring body.

Yet when he looked at her face, his scarlet orbs would unintentionally drift towards her luscious grinning lips.

Vixen.

"Like what?" He spoke.

Her grin widened.

She wanted to jump out of sheer happiness.

The very fact that she was immensely close to Red and Green filled her with a unique sense of pride.

She would often find herself competing...secretly.

An idea came to mind.

And she found herself smirking.

That worried Red.

He arched a black brow.

And then, the bold, and braver woman suggested it,

"Let's make out."

. . .

The Champion's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a slightly without him realizing it.

He didn't need to ask her to repeat it.

He was too prideful and silent to ask.

She was...so evil and tempting with that smirk on.

He...

Leaf tilted her head as The Hero of Kanto simply responded by cupping a steely pale hand over his mouth and looking at his shoulder.

She knew she couldn't have imagined his deep red blush that he'd apparently done so well in hiding now.

His Pikachu stared at him in concern and began tugging at the hem his short sleeved jacket, "Pika?"

He pressed his knuckles to his lips and cleared his throat, his head held downward.

There are many women whom admire The Kanto Champ.

And there are certainly a good number of men who would live and die under Leaf's whims.

A scowl almost threatened to escape his lips.

He remembered that one time where Lance made an "innocently"-put yet inappropriate comment about Leaf's infamous little black turtleneck dress and how his cool facade shattered as he wanted to gouge out the man's tongue.

But Green had acted before him.

His heart raced as he remembered the intensity of the scene.

Usually, Green stood in a stance so collected and reserved- possibly to rival Red's.

But that day...

The rooster headed teen literally did not give two shits before tackling the older, stronger, and more experienced man and throwing clumsy punches at his admired face.

It was just a comment.

A comment that apparently angered Green MUCH more than it angered him.

Leaf mattered more to him than his pride.

And when Leaf saw him with a bruised cheek and a bloody lip, he hadn't given her a logical lie such as: 'Red and I brawled- the pussy used brass knuckles!'

Instead, he had brushed her off angrily and walked away.

. . .

She cried to him that day.

He can still remember how dampened with tears his shirt was.

During his lonelier days in Mt. Silver, Red would just sit down on a puddle of snow and reminisce on those days... The angry warmth it brought him when she cried at his chest, her fingers digging at the sides of his back desperately.

It filled him with a corrupt pride.

Rivals he and Green may be, but they were best friends still.

It was Red whom spoke to Lance with a feigned resolve into not throwing a complaint of assault against Green and confiscating him of his Pokemon Trainer's License.

"**I saved your region single-handedly against Team Rocket. I never asked you for additional coin nor did I ask you of a golden throne room of Dratinies. I demanded no special title or treatments. I believe factoring into this decision of yours is the least of what I deserve." **Back then, Red used to have a hint of arrogance- a habit rubbed off on him from Green, no doubt.

He remembered how Lance had stared at him unusually with his brows arched and arms crossed over his chest. He was taken aback at how Red finally decided to speak up. And for who? The rival that claimed to hate his very guts.

He'd told him that he was more impressed by the fact that he was speaking than his speech.

And in the end, his enigmatic mannerisms was all that prevailed upon Lance.

He completely forgot about filing that request.

Red scoffed as he recalled it all, shaking his head at the irony of it all...

He never did win Leaf over.

He'd only managed to induce to her affections towards his rival without even realizing it.

Already existed a wild passion between his crush and rival.

Green would purposely hit on his cheerleading fangirls at her presence, which would make her quite furious to put it lightly.

Then she would come running to Red- most of the times crying, which fueled Green's already impressive hatred/jealousy of him.

...and his longing for her.

Behind her sea blue eyes, Green was an astounding Chevalier ever since they were kids.

He always "dealt" with the boys/men that would make passing stares at her- or even wrong her in any way.

He would even scare away the girls that bullied her so much.

Because Leaf hung out with Red and Green, she had always been victimized to bullying as a kid.

But she endured so much to grow into this strong young woman that he and his rival both loved unimaginably.

Cunning and witty.

She drove them insane.

Even with Red lurking about at the top of Mt. Silver, he did think of her- to the point that it was distracting.

He already knew she would end up eloping with Green.

Too positive beyond means.

At times, Green would visit him in Mt. Silver.

One of his "secret visits," or so he called them...

Many times, they would fight- and not just Pokemon battles, but a rigorous brawl!

Fist-to-fist in the stabbing blizzard.

A kick to the face and a bloody nose that would dry in an instant.

A romantic sight- Leaf would jokingly call it.

Green is a martial artist.

But Red wasn't bad a fighter.

...just lacked the muscle mass and slight height differences between Green and himself.

The scarlet eyed young man breathed a curse to himself as he massaged at his thin bruising elbow.

He'd better be prepared for his out-of-the-Blue attacks next time.

"Y'know..." Leaf finally started, smiling softly.

Red looked at her to notice she was staring past the window in what appeared to be a sad manner, "You two are more alike than you think."

He restrained a scoff, and awaited her to chat him up to her heart's content.

It's his duty, isn't it?

Listen in silence and offer no judgment but his care and love...

Her silken lips and lustrous skin and hair glistened under the setting sun's rays.

A cruel but beautiful sight.

He almost got off his seat and kissed her- shushing her usual complaints about Green.

"You've always taken care of me..." A soft chuckle rumbled through her throat and she blinked slowly at the setting sun, "Green tries desperately not to show it. Even today." Her mesmerizing eyes averted to the man across from her, "Yet you always did."

There comes that expression and eyes that read his very mind...

His lids dropped halfway and he bravely locked his eyes with her's.

"Caring for another... Showing that you care... It stains your pride a bit, doesn't it?"

He widened his eyes a bit- 'No, you're wrong!' He almost said- But his duty left him in his usual silence.

She furrowed her brows and forced a smile, "You and Green were always so prideful. I tried so hard to catch up. And now... Now that I've told you that, I lost the pride of keeping a secret as big as that yet..." Her eyelids dropped as she stared at her shoes, smiling, "I've gained the pride in entrusting you with it. Because you'd never hold it against me... Because you care..." Her eyes slowly drifted towards him, and she looked at him, a warm smile filled with pride and honesty, "Because you're you."

Uncharacteristically, he drew his brows in sadness.

He never knew she'd tried to hard for their sakes!

. . .

Sighing, he stood up, "Let's make out."

Whatever happened to that bold woman that would make any red blooded man blush at the pretty sight of her?

She shot her eyes open and looked up at him as he approached her, "Huh?" She blushed.

He shrugged a shoulder and acted like it wasn't a big deal, "It was your suggestion. Remember?"

Apparently, he didn't give much thought to tarnishing some of his honorability towards Green should he do this.

Well, not as much as she did, anyway.

She bit her lower lip and faced her knees, "I was joking. I'd never do that to Green..." Her voice was low and helpless.

He was already on the seat besides her's, on one knee and crawling, purposely brushing his lips against her long strands of hair.

Reluctant.

He moved a hand towards her chin while he used the other one to caress her smooth thighs- earning a soft whimper from her, "It's too late, Leaf." He spoke.

The brunette furrowed her brows and widened her eyes in shock when he told her the following,

"Similarities outweigh differences. It's just as you said, Green and I are alike. This was bound to happen from the start." She really loved his voice.

She felt special when he went out of his way (which takes a lot of effort for some reason) to talk to her.

His warm breath tickled her lips, "I'm a bad person..." She admitted in all concern.

He smirked.

And she felt her heart clench at how attractive it looked.

"Your teasing did not go broken like the wind."

Their lips felt right against one another and he wondered why he never did this with her before...

He pulled her closer as a darker sense of pride overwhelmed him.

He'd make her feel so good that all she'd think about is his memorable touch whenever Green took her for his own.

It was settled.

He was the moon.

And she was his sun.

Red had exposed his dark side to her.

She...was the cause of him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N: **Golden Dratini throne room... Lance's Champion's hallroom in SS...

Also, a rather curious question to our mighty Arceus there: Why don't you heal my headache? If it's because of the shrooms, GROW YOUR OWN! I won't add to your already immense OP-ness! Dx** *makes shit sense***


	66. Bonus Chapter - 10

**A/N: *E-waves*** Haaaaaiiiii!~ ^ o ^

It's been a while. I know. And do I have to go through this every time? DX ***sigh*** I do. I do. I must excuse ma selffffff!

***clears throat*** Let's start over u_u

Hi. ^-^

You look amazing today!

Hot daym, gurl/boi! Work ittt- Ugh u.u Did that brighten up your day yet? No? ( ._.) ...yes? ( ^-^ )  
>Well, you look good, anyway~<p>

Honest U_U

Also...

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 500 REVIEWS!** This chapter is a commemoration for those 500 reviews. I am hoping it will be the ULTIMATE bonus chapter but... we'll see~ ^-^

Now... To respond to my oh-so-lovely reviewers... (skim right through it if you weren't among my last reviewers)

**Gentleheart** - :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ***throws shroows*** :D :D :D (...and goes on perpetually...)

**Ayylmao** - AYYYYYYYE! ^A^ Uh... Who do you ship? Well... I'm glad you do~ n.n

**Ali-Kun** - Oh Ho HO! I appreciate you appreciating my, uh, story~ n.n As for a Dialga and Palkia in the same ride? Hmm... Dia and Palkia plushies, perhaps? Well... We'll shrink them and put them there! n.n

**sailor phoenix black** - THAT is an epic display name u_u I gotta hand it to ya! ***hands IT to ya*** Hmm... Now that DOES sound interesting.  
>Alright~ ^-^ Look forward to it in the future chapters~<p>

**Speedloader** - I. LOVE. THREE WAYS! 0_0 Let's do it! Dx

**Superstar22** - Why, thank you~ n.n I try~ ***heart*** Touya and Pearl? Hmm... Now that's a pairing I've yet to see. Sure! ^-^ I'll note it down...somewhere...

**Louricam The Manga Freak** - YOU are amazing! ***hands shrooms***

**pokemonredshipper** - Haha~ Thanks. I can tell by your dp that you do! ^-^ Everyone loves Red. I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter then~ ***wink***

**Evil poptarts will take over** - ***GASP*** YOUR USERNAME IS AN EPITOME OF INTERNET. I LOVE IT QAQ ***You have received the 'Lux-9 approves' trophy!***

**ZXCVBNMEM** - Thank you!~ ^-^ Glad you liked it!~

***huff***

Okay, then... ^-^

**READ!~**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Siiiiiigh... No~ ( ._.)

* * *

><p><strong>+ * + * + 500 REVIEWS SPECIAL + * + * +<strong>

**. : . Bonus Chapter . : .**

**Je t'aime~ ...not.**

* * *

><p><strong>. . . <strong>

**Meanwhile...**

**In a Ferris Wheel**

"I'm telling you, man... Male Lopunnies are-"

The spiky haired blond nonchalantly listened to his red fro-ed best friend as he went on and on about...well...nonsensical shit.

A yawn escaped the Sunyshore Gym Leader and his eyelids dropped.

Flint Mc Donald started doing bizarre gestures with his arms and widened his eyes seriously, "DUDE. DUDE. A MALE MISDREAVUS. MONSIEUR-DREAVUS. GET IT? **GET ITTTT?**"

The corners of the blonde's lips twisted to a smile, "Heh. _Flint*_ Mc Donald. He he..."

Clearly.

He was in his own world.

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**Meanwhile...**

**In another Ferris Wheel**

The striking red haired tsundere grit his teeth and tightly pressed his chin against his clenched palms .

He tried to give off the appearance of being bored.

But at the same time, looked absolutely furious.

Next to Silver sat no other than his annoyingly declared best friend, Gold, whom raved on and on about some grotesque topics with this weirdly dressed woman sitting across of them.

Her name was...Shaundi...Shaunti...er ***BLEEP*** it, he can't remember nor did he care to remember.

Gold was in hysterical excitement as he waved his arms about, "I am telling you, Miss Shauntal! I am an absolute fan of your work! You. Have. No. Idea!"

Shauntal giggled and slapped her hands together in a coy manner, "Oh, thank you~ I rarely havethe chance to meet up with male fans! So this feels...quite refreshing. He-he~"

It was strange to meet male fans now that she thought about it.

And Gold didn't exactly look like the literary type let alone someone who would appreciate...her work.

As Gold opened his mouth to talk again, his amber eyes wandered to Silver before he nudged him in the shoulder, earning a violent scowl from him that literally made him flinch, "Jeez, man! Don't eat my head off!"

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, bringing his fist up, threatening to punch him.

Gold trembled, paling at the sight of the raging Gyarados- er, Silver.

Hell, what's the difference?

He left his constantly PMS-ing friend and coughed awkwardly, "I was just uh..."  
>"Nevermind!" He shook his head and looked back at the woman, "Don't mind him. He's uh..." He stepped closer to Shauntal and whispered in his ear, "He's hitting puberty. Again."<p>

"Oh my." Shauntal's lips were now a small o.

Silver crossed his arms and glared at Gold, "Hmph."

Why the ***BLEEP*** was he even here?

He had better things to do with his time.

Like...Like...

Stalk Lyra and randomly pop up and challenge her to a Pokemon challenge- lose then bitch about how he's still going to be the strongest trainer.

Brood around and reminisce about how tyrannical his dead-beat gangster father is and how creepy Archer's admiration is towards Giovanni.

Jump out of the tall grass and shove Lyra to her bum because her helpless reaction is just too precious to endure.

Scoff and hide his blush behind his bangs when she would wave and giggle at him despite him being a complete and arrogant ass towards her, 'Tch... Idiot. It's not like I'm stalking you because I like you or anything...BAKA."

Having his tsundere moments here and there...

Yeah.

His time was wasted here.

"...and I loved your manga about those masochist couples! I mean," Gold lowered his voice and cupped a hand around his mouth, pointing at Silver as he talked to Shauntal, "This guy's rival is a complete masochist. And she's so hottttt."

He's lucky Silver was in his own brooding world.

Else Gold would be collecting his teeth from the floor right about now.

Shauntal arched a brow, "Masochist couple? I wrote that?"

Sure, she wrote a whole bunch of stuff but she really doesn't remember writing anything as bizarre sounding as that.

She sweat-dropped as Gold began fanboying about this and that, "Uh...Gold, that's-"

"OH!" He blushed and grabbed his fist in admiration, "And you know what I especially loved?"

She blinked.

She honestly didn't wanna know.

He was talking about a whole different genre/area than what she- "Sure?" Damnit, Shauntal! Sate your curiosity! She inwardly scolded herself.

"YOUR TENTACOOL RAPE ILLUSTRATIONS!"

Did she hear that right?

Her face was as hot as a Magmar's.

"My...what?"

How could Gold even keep a straight face?

How could his handsome counterpart not have caught that? Staring past the window and being all hot and tsundere... MUST. RESIST. DRAWING. HIM.

...or write some juicy fanfictions about him.

As she sat there and admired the redhead, the raven haired flirt went on to talk about some weird...

"The way you depict the pain and-"

Her attention span.

He immediately had it.

She snapped her head towards Gold and stood up, "THAT WAS NOT ME!" She screamed defensively.

. . .

The sad part was...

It was her work.

She blushed as the duo blinked at her in silence.

She blinked.

. . .

"Um... Did you really like it, though?" She whispered coyly.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . <strong>

**Meanwhile...**

**In another Ferris Wheel**

"Why the hell..." The strongest Kanto Gym Leader started, crossing his arms tight over his chest, his anger pulsating,

His rival/best friend blinked coolly and sat in silence.

"...AM I SITTING NEXT TO HIM?!" His rooster haired rival stood up and pointed at Red.

Across from them, sat Blue.

Alone.

She tilted her head cutely, pink powdering her cheeks and a finger on her lips, "Hmmm?"

"Tch. Don't act innocent." Green sat back down and avoided that cute look of her's.

What's worse than losing to Red is BLUSHING and falling under Blue's charms in Red's presence.

It would be like exposing a weakness.

And Red might use that weakness to his advantage.

Out of nowhere, and in a flash movement, Blue took out a camera and giggled, "Okay, now... Scoot closer you two."

Green arched a brow and had that expression that completely depicted a big, fat WTF.

"H-Huh... Wh-why?" His emerald eyes were widening now.

Red's face was as expressionless as ever as he massaged his Pikachu's ears nonchalantly, earning a satisfied, "Pikaaa!" From his cute yellow mouse.

Blue giggled again, "Because you look good together, that's why~"

. . .

Red's massaging of his Pikachu came to a halt as he heard the words.

His lips slowly parted to the low word, "Whut."

Green reverted back to his usual expression and crossed his arms over his lean chest, "Ohhh. Because we look good to- WHAT THE HELL?!" He was standing up again with the prize WTF face.

Blue's eyes gleamed when she spotted a frustrated blush on her boyfriend's face and she brought the camera up to capture the moment.

She took a picture, "Cute~"

Green was NOT amused with his girlfriend's menacing antics.

She took pictures here and there...

Red's cute expressionless face, his beautiful scarlet eyes pooled with suspicion.

Pikachu's cute confused face.

She sighed happily and put the camera aside.

Well, since her sensible honest reasoning didn't work...

It's time to move to plan B.

She let out a deep sigh and faced her shoulder with a look of disappointment.

Green grit his teeth and scoffed.

Great. She's onto Plan B.

He wondered what she had in store for them this time.

Tch... What a dangerous woman.

He hated it when she started acting.

And he hated how he would fall for it.

He ALWAYS fell for it.

"Damnit..." He hissed to himself.

Red let out a silent sigh, knowing full well what she was onto...

He almost- ALMOST felt sorry for Green for having to put up with such a vixen.

She pouted her lips and hugged her bare arm, fake tears welling up at the corners of her eyes, clinging to her lovely thick lashes, "Millions of fangirls would cut a limb to be where I am right now..."

Green hated how his heart began to clench a bit at the sight of her tears.

You'd think after all this time being together he would grow an immunity towards her acting.

But noooo... He just had to be a complete sap about her.

For the briefest of moments, his brows furrowed and his annoyed expression fell to one of concern.

Almost immediately after, he recollected his resolve and grit his teeth again, "I-It won't work this time! You can cry all you want, I'm not-"

A beautiful tear slid down to her cheek and glittered under the sun, "All I ever wanted...was to capture the magnificent relationship that you both share. All I ever wanted...was to be the woman of envy..."

Red squinted his eyes at her in suspicion, "Hm."

Green let out another, "Tch." and raised his jaw up, avoiding the sight of her.

All he did was not look at her for her to win, "Nu-uh. Not happening."

She needed to put another effort then...

"Hey, Green..." She called lowly.

Opening one eye, he looked at her as she moved her hand up to her short skirt and lifted it up a bit.

Green's eyes were now wide as hot cakes and his face beet red, "WH-WHAT THE HELL?! N-NO! I WILL RESIST TEMPATION! I WILL RESIST TEMPTATION!"

Even Red had a small blush shading his cheeks, ". . ."

Blue placed a finger on her lip cutely, "Are you sure?~" She lifted her skirt even higher.

"Uhhhhh..." Green's face was now at a ridiculous blush.

As he was on the verge of giving up,

"No way." To their surprise, it was Red that spoke, his head lifted and arms crossed as he looked the other way in an almost snobbish manner.

Sighing, Blue stopped and smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

Plan C.

In other words,

She would get what she needed now.

"Oh... Alright then. It doesn't matter."

Reverse psychology.

Green hated his girlfriend so much right now.

"Plan C." He told Red, whom nodded.

She grinned, "So did you guys hear? Volkner and Flint are both with us in the Ferris Wheel. Isn't that amazing?" She blushed and placed a hand on her cheek, "I can't wait to take a picture with them with me sandwiched in between~"

. . .

Yup.

She got what she needed alright.

Because Red and Green were now sitting fairly close to each other with Red's Pikachu occupying the space between their legs.

They hated the idea of them getting close together.

Blue pouted, "Poor Pikachu is suffocating... Why don't you come sit next to me, Pikachu? Oh, and Red... Why don't you take off your cap? It'd look so much be- er, He-he~" She stopped herself when her boyfriend glared at her.

"Sorry~" She giggled, "But Pikachu's definitely sitting next to me."

"Ugh..." Green shakily scooted closer to Red, "I hate you, loser."

"Ditto." Red responded coolly.

Blue stood up and began taking pictures, "A million Poke Dollars.. No, Ten Million! Ahhh!~ Yes."

Of course she wasn't going to sell them.

She's going to frame them in gold and place the pictures in her room.

"So she's one of those girls, huh?" Red asked Green.

"Tch. Shut up." Green hissed in annoyance.

"Stop fightiiinnng." Blue spoke behind the camera.

Giggling, she lowered the camera, and gestured with her hand, "Hey, lean your heads against one another."

Blushing, Green stood up angrily, "N-Now see here!..."

"You're pushing it, Blue." Red admitted.

Sighing, she reminded, "Volkner-sama has amazing hair~ He's like...shockingly attractive! And Flint, despite the spongy fro, is quite attractive himself."

. . .

They say that a picture is worth a thousand words.

Well, a Billion Poke Dollars, anyway.

Also,

Red took his cap off.

"The internet is a dangerous tool." Red sighed.

"Sh-Shut up..." Green hissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . <strong>

**Meanwhile...**

**In another Ferris Wheel**

"_Laisse-moi libre sous le ciel... __De crier ton nom et de t'implorer..._" The seductive Pokemon Professor cupped the young trainer's delicate hand in between his larger ones and stared into her mesmerizing blue eyes, "_Pour toujours m'égarer... Dans cet amour sans pareil~_"

Serena blushed and placed her free hand on her chest, "I have no idea what you just said but it sounds so...wonderful..." She sighed dreamily.

Across from her, Calem rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Every damn time..."

Shaking his head, "Hey, Professor! I thought you were going to discuss mega evolutions with us!"

The onyx haired older man lifted the caramel haired woman's chin up and leaned his lips against her's, "_Le seul vrai language au monde est un baiser..._"

"Uh...Um..." She was blushing madly, her heart beating hysterically.

"Shh."

"Oui..." She answered back.

"HEY!" Interrupting their about-to-be kiss, Professor Sycamore turned to look at Calem.

"Monsieur Calem? When did you get here?"

Calem crossed his arms and scoffed, "You invited us to come with you to this Ferris Wheel ride so that you can discuss Mega Evolutions, remember?"

"I did?" He arched a black brow in confusion.

Calem popped an anger vessel and pinched his temples.

Chuckling, the Professor parted away from Calem's counterpart with a, "Pardonezz moi, Mon Amour~"

Serena's lips trembled as he got up and walked to Calem, outstretching an arm up, "P-Professor..." Her eyes caught Calem's and she glared at him fiercely, "Damn...you, Calem!"

* * *

><p><strong>. . . <strong>

**Meanwhile...**

**In THAT Ferris Wheel**

Volkner and Flint both sneezed at the same time.

"Huh?

"Hm?

Flint grinned and scratched his fro, "Well... That was weird. A little lady must be talking about us somewhere..."

"It's just your mom." Volkner answered.

Flint grinned and pumped his chest proudly, "No doubt that I am in the topics of discussion among a'many fangirls these days- Wait. What? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Exactly what it meant." Volkner answered back calmly.

"Damn, bro... That's cold."

Volkner shrugged and leaned his elbow against the arm of his seat.

"So anyways, remember how we bet Buck to kiss that Jynx last Christmas? That was ***BLEEP***ing hilarious!"

Volkner chuckled, "He ended up sleeping for days!"

Flint laughed and wiped at a tear at the corner of his eye, "Ahhh~ I'm an awesome older brother."

"You are. By the way, what's up with his...hair? That yellow mustard...streak in the middle..." Flint definitely rubbed off on Volkner because that totally sounded like something he would say.

Flint shrugged and crossed his arms, "Damned if I know. In the internet forums they say that he's secretly our long lost child or something..."

Volkner blinked, "You read forums?" Apparently, that's all he had a problem with in Flint's former statement.

Flint scratched his fro, "Naw, man... Buck does. He showed that to me last week."

Volkner scoffed, "Heh. What a weird kid."

"I know, right?" Flint responded, fishing two cans of soda out of his fro and handing one to Volkner.

...because taking cans of sodas out of your fro is totally normal and an everyday thing unlike a kid reading forums.

"When I was his age, I used to hold out antennas out in the rain and wait for the thunder to strike me." Volkner said, taking a sip of his soda.

"I used to go skinny dipping in volcanoes, man... Ahh~ Those were the days." Flint reminisced and chugged his soda.

"That kid needs to go out more." Volker pointed out because he totally didn't use to lock himself up at home and fiddle with random machines and shit.

Flint stuffed his hand in his fro and got out a candy bar, "Rage candy?" He showed Volkner, whom nodded and caught it as Flint tossed it to him.

"Mega size. Sweet."

. . .

"So Buck is on an apparent date with that goth chick... Uh... Mandy... Marly... Yeah, whatever. She's kinda cute."

"Oh?" Volkner unwrapped his candy bar.

Then...

An idea hit Flint.

"BRO!  
>You thinking what I'm thinking...?" Flint got up in excitement.<p>

Volker arched a brow and squinted his eyes, "Maaaybe?"

"We should...TOTALLY CRASH HIS DATE, MAN!"

Volkner stood up in contagious excitement, "Bro. Bro. That's..." He placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders, "That...sounds like a total boredom-kill."

"So you in?!"

"***BLEEP*** yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**. . .**

**Meanwhile...**

**In another realm (Me facing my laptop screen)**

***squints eyes*** Why the ***BLEEP*** am I using so much ***BLEEP***s?! Dx ...Ionno, I guess. I'll leave the ***BLEEP***s to your imagination~ n.n Nyahaha~

Flint deserves the best older bro cup! n.n

Anyway, sorry I didn't go all out. I was planning on adding all of the GEN protags but I didn't wanna make this a longer chapter than it already is. I need to stop doing those and focus on writing smaller chapters... Dx

I hope you enjoyed it though? n.n

Also... The French title is, of course, in commemoration of Pokemon X and Y~ n_n

Thank you.

**Review.**


End file.
